Venganza a tinta roja
by Santo de Geminis
Summary: Un misterio se oculta bajo las faldas de dos hermanas británicas, quienes huyen de su país natal. Topándose por accidente con ciertos caballeros dorados. Que mas que una misión, esas chicas serán un dolor de cabeza para ellos; y más cuando un pasado oscuro las envuelve. / Dos hermanas se ven envueltas en el mundo yaoi de The Lost Canvas. Multiparejas.
1. ¿Llegamos al Santuario?

Notas: Bienvenidos lectores, les saludan las autoras. Les traemos esta pequeña historia, con OCs incluidos. Esta historia tendrá de todo un poco: Romane (yaoi, siempre será yaoi señores) suspenso, humor y acción. Esperamos que lo disfruten, así como nosotras lo disfrutamos escribiendo.

Parejas principales: Dégel x Kardia, Albafica x Manigoldo.

Parejas Secundarias: Asmita x Defteros, Sisifo x El Cid y Shion x Dohko.

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza a tinta roja.<strong>

Capítulo 1.

¿Llegamos al Santuario?

La lluvia azotaba la región de Grecia sin piedad alguna. Las calles encharcadas estaban más turbias de lo normal con la persecución que acechaba a las chicas cuyo destino era el ya no tan distante Santuario. No sabían exactamente cuánto llevaban así, pero eran consientes que su paso había aminorado con la ropa empapada que les restaba movilidad, eso y el hecho de que una de ellas ya había sido herida.

– Tranquila, Julieta. – Dijo su hermana llevándola en su espalda. – Te prometo que no te dejaré morir, aunque me cueste la vida… Te protegeré, te lo prometo.

– Isabelle… – Respondió Julieta forzando su voz que apenas logró formar esas palabras. Estaba convaleciente y extremadamente débil. – Déjame… Esos monstruos nos matarán a ambas.

Isabelle dejó salir una risilla, era transparente, casi brillante.

– ¿Bromeas? Nunca te dejaré, hermana. – Reforzó su fuerza en las rodillas de Julieta. – De nada sirve llorar o lamentarse… – Aún seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras la lluvia arremetía contra ellas.

– Pero…

– Sólo tenemos que luchar hasta que nuestra alma grite victoria.

Los espectros seguían persiguiéndolas con ansias de devorar hasta el fervor de sus huesos. Isabelle vislumbró un pequeño escondrijo en su corrida, era exactamente la división entre dos casas. Corrió con todo lo que dieron sus pies para esconderse allí sin que los espectros se percataran. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, recostó a Julieta en el piso y se acercó al borde de la pared para observar por el rabillo del ojo si los espectros habían desaparecido. No vio ninguna presencia, sólo la soledad de las calles y cómo eran reprimidas por la lluvia.

– ¡Julieta! ¡Se fueron! – Se acercó a ella con una gran satisfacción, estaba tan feliz que quería llorar. Se hincó sobre sus rodillas junto a ella. – ¡Debemos salir de aquí!

Julieta sonrió con alivio. Se reclinó hacia adelante pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Isabelle envolviendo a su hermana en un cálido abrazo.

– Gracias, Issi. – Abrigó en sus brazos a su hermana, quien respondió de la misma forma con la diferencia de que empezó a llorar. Julieta acarició el cabello alborotado de su hermana. – Ya, ya. Ya pasó, ¿sí?

Julieta limpió las lágrimas de Isabelle, quien asintió ligeramente.

– Vaya, vaya, ¿En verdad creyeron que se escaparían de nosotros? – Una voz chillona similar a la de una rata emergió de la oscuridad que las acechaba. – ¡Yo, un servidor del señor Hades, no desperdiciaré sus almas al devorarlas!

Isabelle se levantó enseguida, pero sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Tenía miedo, quería huir, pero nunca dejaría a su hermana.

– ¡Issi, vete! – Ordenó Julieta poniéndose en pies con ayuda de la pared. – Yo lo entretendré. Tú aprovecha y escapa.

Isabelle no retrocedió, se colocó junto a su hermana. O se van juntas o mueren juntas.

– Recuerda lo que nos enseñó nuestro padre… – Dijo tomando el trozo de una tubería abandonada en unas de las esquinas del callejón. – Sin importar las circunstancias…

– Hay que sacarle el _pecho _a la vida. – Finalizó Julieta con una sonrisa.

– Lástima que las mías no son tan grandes. – Se lamentó Isabelle palpando su busto.

– Con algo de relleno podrás amortiguar el choque. – Le giñó un ojo Julieta llevando un mechón de su oscura y corta cabellera detrás de su oído, pensando en que hasta las más mínimas cosas les preocupaban incluso en esa situación.

Así eran ellas, esa era su hermandad. Julieta siempre apoyaría a su hermana incluso en la situación más insignificante, y sabía que Isabelle respondería de la misma forma.

_El legado de nuestro padre vive en nosotras, sus luchas ahora son nuestras, y la victoria que él dejó inconclusa…. Nosotras la terminaremos. ¡No nos rendiremos!_

Ambas hermanas arremetieron contra el espectro. Sus corazones ardían y en su interior un universo se estaba creando, estaba latiendo. De sus auras un destello azul empezó a brotar, anunciando el despertar de esos _cosmos_ tras una situación desesperada, pero que ellas desconocían totalmente.

Estaban asustadas por no poder hacer nada, pero aún así, sintieron que podían hacerlo todo. Podían morir, era la mayor posibilidad, pero eso no las hizo retroceder. Isabelle, como siempre de impaciente y tenaz, asestó la rodilla en el estómago del espectro con todas sus fuerzas. Julieta, a pesar de estar débil, la adrenalina en su interior emergió arrodillándose al suelo, creando una barrida con sus pies y derribando al espectro. Ambas retrocedieron en un salto veraz. El espectro cayó perdiendo el aliento, pero con la rapidez con la que fue derribado, se levantó.

– ¡No me subestimen, mocosas! – Tomó por el cuello a las hermanas arrojándolas sin piedad contra un muro dejándolas sin aliento.

El espectro se acercó a ellas cabreado hasta las bolas por haber sido derribado por unas simples mocosas. Puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Isabelle agarrándola por su cabello ondulado castaño, enredó el puño en la maseta de pelo levantando su cuerpo de un tirón.

– ¡Tú serás la primera en morir! – Tomó en sus manos el frágil cuello de la chica y empezó a cerrar el puño en torno a él. – ¡Ruega por tu vida, cucaracha!

Isabelle empezó a luchar por liberarse, pero la fuerza aplicada contra ella era descomunal.

_Una situación desesperada merece medidas desesperadas._

_Padre…_

Se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su vista al cuerpo inconsciente de Julieta. Sus ojos mostraron furia al mirar de cerca al espectro.

– Mi orgullo estará de pie incluso si me espera la muerte. – Escupió el rostro del espectro y en un santiamén levantó sus piernas para envolver el cuello del espectro.

Afirmó todas sus fuerzas en sus rodillas, ardiendo su cosmos recién despertado. Eso sirvió de una manera eficaz para que el espectro luchara por liberarse mostrando cómo en las rodillas de Isabelle se perdía la vida de ese monstruo. Cuando sentía que sus fuerzas se desvanecían y el espectro las recobraba, observó una sombra frente a ella.

– ¡Julieta! – Jadeó Isabelle.

Julieta terminó la labor que inició Isabelle, tomando en sus manos el cuello del espectro. Entre ambas con un movimiento ágil y anticipadamente ensayado rompieron el cuello del espectro, cayendo al suelo los tres cuerpos; uno sin vida y los otros sin fuerzas.

En ese momento otros dos espectros aparecieron en la entrada del callejón. Isabelle casi inconsciente observó cómo los demonios corrían hacia a ellas con un destino seguro, acabar con sus vidas. Pero en ese momento, antes de que el golpe unísono las alcanzara, una capa de hielo las envolvió a ambas deteniendo en seco el puente hacia la muerte. Detrás de los espectros aparecieron dos hombres, uno de largo cabello verdoso y ojos color lila, y el otro era de cabello alborotado azulejo y ojos del mismo tono. Ambos portaban armaduras... ¿Doradas?

En el instante que lograron detallar a los recién llegados, el hombre de cabello azul inyectó con una rapidez inverosímil su uña escarlata en los dos espectros, quienes a los segundos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El hombre empezó a reír con sorna, propiciando patadas a los espectros. En cambio, el chico de cabello verdoso se acercó a las hermanas con semblante sereno y calmado, se arrodilló frente a ellas con una pequeña rasgadura de labios que a penas y podía notarse. O quizás era una alucinación.

– Lo hicieron bien. – Dijo con suavidad a Isabelle. Se escucharon unos insultos al aire y el hombre de cabello verde echó un vistazo al otro hombre, que seguía torturando con risas estrepitas a los cuerpos inertes de los espectros. – Kardia, ya. Es hora de irnos.

Kardia reaccionó ante las palabras del chico y le observó con incredulidad.

– ¿Volverás a quitarme el dulce sabor que me proporcionan mis trofeos, Dégel? – Lo cuestionó desafiante, pero Dégel mostró una mirada de advertencia ajustando su entrecejo con ligereza mostrando señales de molestia. – Tomaré eso como un sí. – Rió nervioso y se acercó a su compañero masajeando su melena, quedando frente a las hermanas. – Estas chicas… – Observó el cuerpo inerte del primer espectro junto a ellas y su rostro mostró fascinación –…Tienen una llama excitante que enciende mi corazón.

– Que yo apagaré si te acercas demasiado – Advirtió Dégel desvaneciendo la capa de hielo. Tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de Isabelle e instó a Kardia a tomar el de Julieta. – Vamos a llevarlas al Santuario.

– Como digas, señor don tranquilidad. – Tomó el cuerpo de Julieta con un movimiento grácil, quedando en cuestión de segundos frente a Dégel quien le había dado la espalda. Éste le observó incrédulo, mostrando la incógnita en su rostro que Kardia se molestó en responder, – ¿Me vas a ignorar por estas chiquillas, Dégel?

Dégel guardó silencio unos segundos intentando pensar en _cómo_ diablos maquinaba la mente de Kardia para que se le ocurrieran ese tipo de ideas.

– Kardia, son sólo unas niñas.

– Eso no quita que me ignores.

– Sí, pero no sé a qué se deben tus celos. – Dégel aún sosteniendo a Isabelle terminó de cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos, teniendo como separación los cuerpos de las hermanas. – Suelo ignorarte la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kardia mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

– Prefiero ser ignorado por tus libros. – Sentenció con mordacidad, firmando sus palabras en los labios gélidos de Acuario.

Dégel no se esperó otra cosa y correspondió sin protestas. Kardia a pesar de tener una actitud infantil no dejaba de ser apasionado.

– Eres tan inseguro. – Dijo Dégel casi en un susurro sobre los labios carnosos de Kardia, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en busca de otro beso.

– Es inevitable. Estás bastante bueno y en un ranking de belleza creado en el Santuario a espaldas de la mayoría, tu nombre encabeza la lista. – Dejó una pausa para ver la reacción divertida en el rostro de Dégel, y divertida se refería a que sus cejas se arquearon ligeramente. – En pocas palabras, – Prosiguió con diversión – Eres considerado como uno de los santos más ardientes. – Finalizó Kardia ahora con ligera molestia.

– La mayor atención recae en Piscis, Kardia.

– Sí, pero a Albafica le vale una hectárea y parte de otra.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí sí me interesa?

– No sé. Quizás eres más sensato que él y podrías, ¡¿Qué se yo?! ¿Pensarlo? – Kardia desvió la vista a uno de los evaporados cuerpos de algunos espectros hasta que sintió cómo su mentón fue sostenido, obligándolo en un modo sutil a regresar su vista.

Los dedos gélidos de Dégel sostenían su mentón con una de sus manos y con la otra a la chica que al parecer era bastante liviana. Su mirada violeta se incrustó en la suya haciéndole retractarse de lo que dijo por lo felina que era.

– Kardia… – Empezó de modo amenazante con garras de molestia en cada palabra.

– ¡Ya lo sé! – Gritó Escorpio antes de que Acuario pudiera asesinarlo con el frio de sus palabras. – Ya, vámonos.

Dégel se lo pensó un instante cuando Kardia le dio la espalda. Hablar con él acerca de ese ranking y su nueva inseguridad en esas circunstancias no aliviaría el peso de dicha averiguación. Ya después de esa misión le aclararía en qué dirección estaba fijada su vista; hacia cierto caballero de Escorpio.

**II**

Los Santos de oros dieron retorno al Santuario con las chicas en sus brazos. Dégel permaneció callado todo el tiempo, a diferencia de Kardia que duró casi todo el camino quejándose por llevar a una cría en brazos. Pero Dégel ignoraba las quejas por parte de su compañero, su cabeza sólo tenía espacio para pensar en lo molesto que sería atravesar los doce templos con las niñas en sus brazos. No le preocupaban los comentarios o las molestias, pero le incomodaba que alguno quisiera intentar algo con algunas de ellas. Llegaron a las puertas del Santuario y la travesía a través de los doce templos comenzó en **Aries.**

Kardia se había resignado finalmente en transportar en brazos a Julieta, pero avanzaba a un paso apresurado como si estuviera compitiendo algún tipo de carrera. Sus ganas de acabar el asunto de las hermanas lo antes posible era inminente y claro. Por su parte, Dégel caminaba a paso normal llevando a Isabelle con sumo cuidado temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle. Se detuvo antes de llegar al monte de los templos con rostro severo y riguroso. Tomó una pausa prudente antes de ingresar en el templo obligando a Kardia a hacer lo mismo, jalando su hombro justo cuando éste se disponía a entrar.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó Escorpio con cierta molestia.

– Tengo dos cosas que decir. – Contestó Dégel con frialdad al tiempo que proseguía con la culminación de su oración, sin darle tiempo a Kardia en preguntar cuáles eran sus malditas quejas _de nuevo_. – Uno: Ten más delicadeza mientras llevas en tus brazos a la chica. Puedes lastimarla, intenta una vez en tu vida darle valor al título de caballero que antecede tu nombre.

Kardia chasqueó la lengua bajando la vista al cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos. Soltó un suspiro y acomodó la cabeza de Julieta en su hombro para darle mayor comodidad.

– ¿Y la segunda?

– Shion está en su templo. – Finalizó Dégel aligerando su rostro cuando Kardia accedió a su primera queja. Pero claro, con Kardia las cosas nunca serían fáciles.

La segunda queja provocó otra vez la impertinencia e impaciencia del Caballero de Escorpio retomando nuevamente su personalidad, volviendo a retomar su paso apresurado.

– Sí, sí, lo que sea. – Respondió Kardia con un semblante de indignación y molestia. – Aunque a mí nunca me pides permiso para entrar a mi templo…

– Así como tú tampoco pides para entrar al mío.

La entrada de Aries se mostró finalmente ante ellos y como era de costumbre se escucharon los característicos martillazos y el choque de otras herramientas contra el metal de las armaduras. Shion se encontraba en su templo y estaba trabajando.

Pero de un momento a otro los martillazos fueron suplantados por los pasos del santo anunciando su cercanía.

– Buenas noches, Shion. – Saludó Dégel con cordialidad y Kardia sólo alzó un poco su cabeza en son de saludo.

– Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó el joven santo en cuanto visualizó los brazos de los caballeros siendo ocupado por dos cuerpos. – ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?

– ¿Tenemos que responder tu interrogatorio para poder pasar? Nos estamos mojando aquí afuera. – Respondió Kardia entrando en el templo antes de que Shion si quiera terminara la pregunta.

– Estas chicas fueron perseguidas por espectros. – Comenzó a explicar Dégel. – Pero––

– ¡Explicarle toda la historia tomaría demasiado tiempo! – Reclamó Kardia aumentando el tono de voz que provoco el despertar a una de las hermanas.

Los parpados de Julieta temblaron y finalmente se abrieron.

– ¿Qué… es esto? – Preguntó Julieta tratando de reconocer el lugar, pero en lugar de eso, sus ojos distinguieron los brazos del caballero que la cargaba. – ¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Dónde estoy? – Empezó a revolverse en los brazos de Kardia quien intentaba no perder el ajuste de sus brazos para no dejarla caer. – ¡¿Dónde está Isabelle?!

– Aquí. – Contestó Dégel alzando un poco a Isabelle para mostrar la ubicación a los ojos de Julieta.

Julieta empujó a Kardia logrando zafarse de sus brazos y corrió en dirección a Dégel.

– Por favor, dígame que mi hermana está viva. – Se dirigió a Dégel a pesar de no dedicarle la mirada por estar sosteniendo la mano de su hermana.

– Tranquila, señorita. Su hermana está viva. – Respondió Dégel intentando aligerar la conmoción de Julieta. – Sólo está inconsciente.

Julieta visualizó el cuello de Isabelle y notó el anillo rojizo que empezaba a tornarse más oscuro.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Se preguntó intentando recordar todo.

– ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! – Dijo Kardia acercándose a la chica. – Ya puedes caminar sola, ¿cierto? Porque no pienso llevarte en brazos de nuevo.

– ¡Tampoco es que lo hubiese pedido! – Julieta se giró hacia Kardia con rostro enfurecido.

– Deberías agradecer, mocosa pendeja, ¡te salve la vida de los espectros!

Julieta se quedó en shock un instante.

– ¿Espectros?

– Si, tú y tu hermanita le partieron el cuello a uno, ¿lo recuerdas? – Añadió Kardia con intolerancia.

En ese instante se escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor haciendo que Julieta y Dégel bajaran la vista. Isabelle estaba removiendo su cuerpo ligeramente mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

– ¡Issi! – Exclamó Julieta con sumo alivio.

Isabelle terminó de abrir los ojos enfocando su vista.

– ¿Julieta? – Preguntó regresando de la inconciencia.

– Sí… – Julieta acarició los cabellos de su hermana. Dégel se sintió enternecido por la escena, en cambio Kardia estaba a punto de vomitar.

– Esperen, ¿de qué están hablando? – Preguntó confundido Shion intentando entender la situación. – ¿Espectros?

– Las chicas fueron atacadas por espectros en Italia. – Respondió Dégel alzando la vista a Shion, sin duda había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Ambas hermanas recordaron los hechos. Habían derrotado a un espectro, pero eso no era lo más intrigante, sino esa extraña energía que brotó de su interior. Ambas lo habían sentido, pero ninguna había reconocido esa sensación anormal que recorrió sus cuerpos antes de la aparición de los caballeros.

– Disculpe, señor verde. – Isabelle alzó la vista topándose con el rostro de Dégel, quien le dedicó una mirada de alivio y algo confundida por el sobrenombre que le puso la chica. – ¿A dónde nos trajeron?

– Estamos en el Santuario de Athena. – Contestó Dégel cuidando su tono de voz a diferencia de Kardia, no quería terminar de despertar de esa forma tan descomunal a Isabelle.

En ese instante la mente de Julieta evocó las palabras que habían provocado la partida de ella y su hermana fuera de su pueblo.

_Deben ir al Santuario. Allí encontrarán todas las respuestas._

– ¡I–Isabelle! – La llamó Julieta con emoción.

– ¡Yey! – Respondió Isabelle con la misma emoción. – Llegamos finalmente… Aunque, me imaginé que sería como una catedral. – Detalló el templo de Aries con la vista. – Y esto no tiene pinta de eso. – Reveló una sonrisa afable.

– ¿Su objetivo era venir aquí? – Preguntó Dégel tomando por sorpresa a la chica que seguía en sus brazos.

– Nuestro padre nos pidió venir aquí.

– ¿Su padre? ¿Dónde está él ahora? – Continuó Dégel atando los cabos que estaban sueltos.

Ambas chicas parecieron tristes un instante, bajando la cabeza.

– Él ha muerto. – Respondió Isabelle teniendo un repentino cambio en su tono de voz, lleno de total amargura. – Y no pudimos hacer nada al respecto.

– Issi. –Julieta aferró su mano a la de su hermana, haciendo que ella le observara. – No es necesario contar tantos detalles.

– ¿Esconden algo? – Preguntó Shion.

– Claro, unas bragas sumamente sexy que le robé a una señora en el mercado. – Contestó Isabelle haciendo que Kardia riera con fuerza.

– ¡Me caes bien, pendeja! – Se acercó a Isabelle observándola con una sonrisa exuberante. Le dedicó una vista hacia su compañero de armas. – Dégel, a ella si la llevo sin quejarme.

Dégel enarcó una ceja. Shion ignoró a Kardia y reiteró su pregunta a Julieta con la mirada.

– No es nada. – Intentó fingir Julieta, pero esos ojos castaños eran difíciles de evadir. – E–Estamos felices de estar aquí, eso es todo...

Dégel depositó a Isabelle en el suelo con sumo cuidado y la soltó hasta que ésta pudo sostenerse en pie por sí sola.

– Creo que antes de proseguir, deberían contarnos toda la verdad. – Argumentó Dégel.

– No hay nada que contar, ya se los dijimos todo. – Intentó zanjar el asunto Julieta.

– ¡Oigan, mocosas! – Gritó Kardia cansado de tanta plática sin llegar a nada. – ¡Las salvamos de esos espectros! ¡Así que si no quieren que las tire allá afuera, hablen de una vez!

– ¡Hey! ¡No le hables así a mi hermana! – Isabelle caminó hasta Kardia observándolo con desafío.

– ¡Espera, Issi! – Intentó detenerla su hermana.

– Me vale una mierda que me hayas salvado. – Continuó Isabelle. – Si le vuelves a levantar el tono de voz de a mi hermana... – Su cosmos volvió a encenderse alertando a los tres caballeros. – Mi pie pisará tu rostro.

Kardia sintió una ebullición en su interior. Los ojos de la chica lo hicieron arder.

– ¿Puedes hacerlo, mocosa? – Enfrentó a Isabelle sacando su uña. – ¿Te crees grande por matar a un simple espectro?

Isabelle sonrió con mordacidad.

– ¿Crees que es mi primera vez en–––?

– ¡Isabelle, basta! – Interrumpió Julieta con enfado, encendiendo también su cosmos alertando una vez más a los caballeros. Isabelle cedió a la mirada desafiante de Julieta.

Dégel tomó nuevamente la palabra.

– Está claro que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, y parece que deberán hacerlo ahora.

– ¡Hablen de una maldita vez! – Espetó Kardia – Me está emocionado esta situación.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo querer ser sacerdotisas? – Preguntó Isabelle con tono burlón encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, no convenciendo para nada a los caballeros.

Julieta pudo notarlo y se dirigió a los tres caballeros con seriedad.

– Tenemos asuntos que cumplir aquí.

– ¿No era que no íbamos a decir los detalles? – Preguntó Isabelle con su típica sonrisa.

– ¡¿Acaso estoy revelando uno?! – Julieta giró su cabeza enfurecida en dirección a su hermana.

– ¡Decir la muerte de nuestro padre es uno! – Contraatacó Isabelle juntando su frente con la de su hermana.

– ¡Déjame recordarte que fuiste _tú_ quien lo dijo! – Respondió Julieta.

Isabelle recordó que había sido ella y en vez de responder soltó una carcajada.

– Ups.

Dégel, asombrado, dejó salir una sonrisa. Esa situación le parecía tan familiar.

– Isabelle, Julieta. – Llamó a las hermanas quienes mantenían una pelea de miradas, una feroz como la de un depredador y la otra burlona y peligrosa. – Están en el Santuario y nosotros somos caballeros de Athena. Están a salvo aquí. Y no tengan miedo, nosotros no le vamos a hacer daño, todo lo contrario, queremos ayudarlas. Pero para ello necesitamos que nos digan qué está pasando.

Ambas hermanas miraron a Dégel buscando algún indicio de falsedad, pero su mirada cristalina era demasiado trasparente como para ocultar tal cosa. O la seguridad que había era terriblemente hermosa. Antes de hablar intercambiaron una mirada.

– Está bien, está bien. – Dijo Isabelle con resignación.

– Espera, Issi. – Julieta detuvo a Issi por la muñeca haciéndole dirigir la atención nuevamente a ella. – Aún ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres.

– ¿Y para qué diablos quieres saber sus nombres? ¿Quieres ligar con alguno, es la cosa?

– ¡¿Ah…?!

– Soy Dégel de Acuario. – Fue el primero en atender antes de que se iniciara otra disputa en las chicas, hizo una ligera inclinación a modo de reverencia.

– Kardia de Escorpio. – Prosiguió el otro caballero haciendo alarde de su uña escarlata.

– Yo soy Shion de Aries, dueño de este templo. – Dijo el último caballero. – Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. Es importante que nos digan toda la verdad.

Isabelle miró a su hermana. Ambas sabían que no llegaría a ningún lado evadiendo a los caballeros, ellos eran dueños de esos templos y por tanto los únicos capaces de ayudarlas a conseguir su objetivo. Julieta suspiró e Isabelle sonrió al saber que eso significaba que su enfado había pasado dando paso a la aceptación.

– Está bien. – Dijo al fin. – Les contaremos todo.

– Desde hace varios años, nuestra familia ha sido el blanco de cierta persona... – Comenzó a explicar Isabelle, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

– Espera, Issi, es mejor que yo se los explique. Eres un asco explicando.

– Gracias hermana, la familia es el apoyo todo el tiempo. – Rió Isabelle.

Julieta le lanzó una mirada filosa que Isabelle con sorna se dignó a ignorar. Kardia rió también, esa chiquilla sí que era compatible con él. Julieta soltó un resopló cruzándose de brazos.

– Ni Issi ni yo estábamos al tanto de la situación. Nuestra madre nos fue arrebatada a causa de una enfermedad cuando aún éramos muy pequeñas. A partir de ese entonces nuestro padre nos crió y nos entrenó en combate para que nadie nos hiciera daño. Sin embargo, fuimos atacadas... Y nuestro padre... – Hizo una pausa dolorosa, a pesar de que ya hacía un año del episodio, aún le dolía demasiado. Shion posó una mano en el su hombro cuando ella bajó la cabeza ocultando las pequeñas lágrimas que clamaban por salir. – Antes de morir, nos dijo que viniéramos aquí y que encontraríamos todas las respuestas. Pero no teníamos ni dinero ni información acerca del Santuario. Así que nos tomó un año poder estabilizarnos y venir. Aparte de eso, no sabemos nada. – Concluyó.

– ¿Por qué el Santuario? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con este lugar? – Preguntó Shion.

– ¿No escuchaste? – Le devolvió la pregunta Isabelle. – No sabemos nada más, nuestro padre nunca nos habló de este sitio.

– Suena interesante. – Sonrió Kardia con picardía. – Dos chiquillas osadas aquí en el Santuario para cumplir el deseo de muerte de su padre.

– Kardia, si no vas a comentar nada _constructivo_ – Recalcó Dégel, – Por favor, abstente de hacerlo.

– Ustedes acaban de decir que nos ayudarán, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Julieta. – ¿Lo harán? ¿Pueden ayudarnos a encontrar lo que nuestro padre nos encomendó?

Los tres santos guardaron silencio un instante. Las chicas frente a ellos eran delicadas y estaban solas. Pero ambas poseían un cosmos poderoso. Ellos pudieron percibirlo, uno lo suficientemente tenaz para interesar a Kardia, intrigar a Dégel y alterar las armaduras que yacían en el templo de Aries.

– Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder. – Contestó Dégel revelando una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de ser casi imperceptible era amable y sincera.

– Las armaduras en mi templo me dicen que sin duda hay algo aquí que está relacionado con ustedes... – Dijo Shion observando sobre su hombro las armaduras tras de él. – Algunas de ellas son muy antiguas, así que saben cosas que nosotros no.

Las chicas parecieron interesadas en sus palabras, ¿las armaduras hablaban?

– ¡Ja! Otra vez con esas cosas tuyas. – Habló Kardia pasando de largo a Shion, luego se volvió con una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Y qué te dicen las armaduras cuando estás con Dohko?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al joven santo. Las chicas los miraron confundidas, pero Dégel alcanzó a Kardia y le atestó un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te conteste, Kardia de Escorpio? – Le preguntó Dégel con una mirada que en vez de transmitir frialdad transmitían aires homicidas en contra el caballero de Escorpio.

– No. Todo bien, señor verde. – Le contestó Kardia con una sonrisa nerviosa y al mismo tiempo cínica.

– Oh, ¿viste eso? – Preguntó Isabelle a su hermana sin la más mínima discreción.

– Sí... – Le contestó Julieta. – Disculpa. – Se dirigió a Shion mientras se acercaban los otros caballeros. – ¿Quién es Dohko?

– ¿Y por qué te pusiste nervioso? – Agregó Isabelle mirándole sonriente, cruzada de brazos.

– E–Es el caballero de Libra, y un amigo mío.

– ¿Amigo? – Subrayó Kardia con la misma sonrisa que Dégel creyó haber eliminado.

– Esperen. Nos estamos alejando del punto. – Dijo Julieta. – ¿Cuál es la garantía de que nos ayudarán?

– Julieta, cállate. Esto se está poniendo bueno. – Intervino Isabelle.

– ¡Alguien que me entiende, joder! – Alardeó Kardia haciendo que Dégel empezara a bajar la temperatura del templo cuan aumentaba su enojo. – Parece que alguien está perdiendo la calma... – Finalizó algo nervioso.

Shion y Julieta siguieron su debate ignorando los antecesores comentarios.

– ¿No es suficiente con nuestra palabra? – Preguntó Shion y Julieta de nuevo hizo contacto visual con esos ojos difíciles de evadir.

– Bueno, es algo, pero... – Contestó. – Pero, maldición, deja de verme así, ¿quieres? ¡Eres demasiado atractivo y tu mirada me distrae!

Isabelle rió divertida ante la repentina honestidad de su hermana, al igual que Kardia al ver que no era el único en molestar a Shion.

– Sigues sin gustarme. Pero esa estuvo buena, mocosa.

– ¡Oye! – Recalcó nuevamente Isabelle encendiendo su cosmos por inercia y acercándose a Kardia con aura amenazante, pero en un momento se tambaleó en un mareo.

– ¡Isabelle! – Gritó Julieta tratando de alcanzarla, pero por suerte Dégel se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para sostenerla.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó sosteniéndola con firmeza.

– Me siento rara... – Contestó Isabelle.

– Issi... – Se acercó Julieta. Dégel observó cómo las piernas de Isabelle estaban temblando y no dio más extensión al asunto.

– Creo que se debe a que ha usado demasiado su cosmos sin el entrenamiento adecuado. – Explicó tomando a la chica en sus brazos de nuevo.

– Tch, qué mocosa tan débil. – Se quejó Kardia con una sonrisa. – Me habría gustado pelear con ella.

– Y yo que creía que me iba a llegar la menstruación.

– ¡Issi, por todos los dioses del Olimpo! – Dijo Julieta palpándose la cara pero con una pequeña sonrisa que no había mostrado, al menos no como su hermana.

Shion se sorprendió. ¿Eran tan unidas?

– Pero, ¿estará bien? – Preguntó Julieta. – No es necesario que la lleve, yo puedo hacerlo.

– Hermana, déjame disfrutar del momento perfecto en que un hombre sexy te lleva en brazos, por favor. – Sonrió Isabelle. – Esto sólo pasa una vez en la vida.

– Sí, estará bien. – Le contestó Shion acercándose para ver el estado de Isabelle. – Sólo necesita descansar. – Y no es necesario que la lleves, nos ofenderías si lo hicieras. Además, tú también deberías hacerlo.

– Bueno hermana, tienes para elegir. – Dijo Isabelle dando un pequeño recorrido con el dedo a los dos santos de Escorpio y Aries. – El tipo de cabello azul con cara de imbécil o el Señor Herrero.

– ¡¿Oye, a quién le dices cara de imbécil, mocosa?! – Kardia se acercó a Isabelle quien fingió tener miedo encogiéndose en los brazos de Dégel, quien desafío nuevamente a Kardia con la mirada. – ¡Deberías tener más respeto!

– Oh, claro. Entonces, ¿qué le parece señor cara de imbécil? – Miró hacia arriba buscando la mirada de Dégel. – Le queda bien, ¿verdad?

Dégel sonrió.

– Le queda perfecto.

– ¡Hey! ¡Dégel! ¡¿De qué lado estas?!

Entre tanto Kardia peleaba con Isabelle y era casi congelado por Dégel, Shion se acercó a Julieta y le ofreció sus brazos.

– Yo puedo llevarte si gustas. Tómalo como un voto de confianza.

Julieta sintió algo extraño al tener al joven tan cerca. En un impulso lo empujó a un lado unos centímetros.

– ¿Lo haces a propósito? – Le preguntó. – Supongo que será difícil hacer que Dohko deje de fijarse en ti, ¿cierto?

Shion sonrió de lado, eran unas chicas muy extrañas, pero sinceras y con un propósito firme. Isabelle rió desde los brazos del santo de Acuario. Éste las miró algo confundido deteniendo a Kardia por la cabeza en su afán de llegar a Isabelle.

– Hermana... ¿Estás flirteando*? – Le preguntó Isabelle con una sonrisa.

– Hey, no es mi culpa que sea tan atractivo. – Respondió Julieta sintiéndose repentinamente cansada. Shion notó la debilidad en su cosmos y se posó detrás de ella para llevarla en sus brazos. – ¿Q–qué? ¿Señor Shion?

–Vamos, tú también estás débil. – Respondió el caballero de Aries.

– ¿Su "amigo" Dohko no se enoja? – Preguntó Isabelle a Dégel recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Dégel sonrió negando con la cabeza y Kardia arrancó a reír de nuevo.

– No creo que a Dohko le guste que lleves a una chica sexy en tus brazos, Shion.

Julieta se sonrojó de tal manera que Issi no ocultó para nada su reacción empezando a reír con un poco más de fuerza.

– ¡Un instinto femenino! ¡Ya era hora, hermana! Y yo que creía que tú no poseías esos dotes.

– ¡Mira quién habla! – Julieta se tapó el rostro con las manos, haciendo sonreír una vez más a Dégel y a Shion.

– ¡Yo tengo bragas de color verde con circulitos y de tanga! – Finalizó con una sonrisa enternecida.

– No presumas cuando no has visto las mías... – Murmuró Julieta para sí.

Dégel sonrió un poco incómodo pero acomodó un poco mejor en sus brazos a Isabelle que estaba empezando a mostrar signos de sueño.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Susurró con suave tono como un padre habla a su niña. Aunque si vamos al conteo, Isabelle y Julieta poseían una edad de 16 a 17 años.

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos buscando la fuerza perdida en el sueño.

– Bueno, vámonos. – Dijo Dégel dándole rumbo a sus pies. – ¡Kardia, deja de jalarle el pelo a Isabelle!

Kardia dejó de reír y formó un pequeño puchero. Se irguió nuevamente y caminó hasta Julieta.

– Oye, yo te estoy llevando. Vente a mis brazos. – Le extendió los brazos, donde Julieta sólo los vio y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Shion.

– No, yo no quiero ir con el Señor Cara de imbécil.

Eso sin duda hizo reír a Shion, y Dégel mostró una fugaz sonrisa pasando por el lado de Kardia que se había quedado en blanco.

_Esa maldita mocosa…_

Los caballeros salieron del templo de Aries con las chicas en sus brazos rumbo a **Tauro.**

– Sí que será una larga noche. – Añadió Dégel.

Shion sonrió.

– Sin duda alguna.

Continuara.

* * *

><p><span>Aclaraciones:<span> Julieta e Isabelle son hermanas mellizas, es decir, nacieron el mismo día pero no son exactamente iguales. En este fic no habrá romance entre las chicas y los caballeros, ellas solo será espectadoras del yaoi sublime en el Santuario y demás.

_Glosario:_

-Flirtear: Mantener una relación amorosa superficial, sin que suponga compromiso alguno (es decir, coquetear).

Notas de las autoras: Los capítulos se publicaran todos los sábados o domingo. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Ascenso exasperante

Notas: Hola de nuevo lectores! Antes de empezar les avisamos que habrá un pequeño Lime entre Manigoldo y Albafica :D Esperamos que sea de su agrado, disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Ascenso exasperante

La travesía hacia la Cámara del Patriarca continuó con la casa de Tauro. Degel aún llevaba a Isabelle en sus brazos y Shion tomó la labor de llevar a Julieta mientras Kardia los seguía a unos pasos más atrás con una clara expresión de aburrimiento y decepción.

– ¡Hola, muchachos! – Los recibió el santo de Tauro con entusiasmo, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa cuando vio a las chicas en brazos de los caballeros. – ¿Y esas niñas?

_Otra vez…_

– Ellas fueron atacadas–– Iba a explicar Degel cuando Kardia se adelantó _de nuevo._

– ¡Olvídalo, señor verde! ¡Tardaremos años en llegar si le explicas la situación a cada santo!

– ¿Señor verde? – Preguntó Aldebarán dirigiendo su mirada a los otros dos.

– Debemos llevarlas con el Patriarca. Es importante. – Explicó Shion tratando de respetar el deseo de privacidad de las hermanas.

– Hmmm... – Pensó el santo mayor. – ¿Y necesitan ayuda con algo?

– No, grandote. – Le contestó Kardia dándole una palmada en el hombro. – Sólo hazte a un lado, ¿quieres? Antes de que las mocosas despierten de nuevo.

– Está bien. – Le contestó Hasgard. – Pero antes, Kardia de Escorpio...

– ¿Ah? – Se volvió el caballero al escuchar su título.

– ¿Quieres explicarme qué hacía esto en las afueras de mi templo? – Le preguntó el imponente Tauro extendiéndole un libro de pasta gruesa, con un agujero justo en el centro.

– Ese libro... – Lo reconoció Degel para la mala suerte de Kardia. – Lo he estado buscando durante semanas.

– Lo supuse. – Continuó Aldebarán.

– Hey, hey, ¿y qué te hace pensar que tiene algo que ver conmigo? – Intentó excusarse Kardia.

– Bueno, todos sabemos que tu relación con los libros de Degel no es la mejor. – Le contestó Aldebarán con total honestidad. – Además, ese fino agujero en el centro coincide con tu uña escarlata, ¿no te parece?

– No necesariamente... – Contestó Kardia sintiendo que su temperatura corporal aumentaba y no precisamente por la fiebre. – Además…

– Kardia. – Lo llamó Degel congelándolo con sólo la voz.

– ¡Puedo explicarlo! – Se apresuró a decir Kardia.

– Me concede que lo hagas.

– ¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas tú estabas buscando ese libro?

Degel ni siquiera se inmutó en asentir. Kardia prosiguió nervioso.

– Bueno esa vez, esa vez yo supuse que estaría en mi templo porque fue la última vez que lo vi en tus manos. Pero sinceramente no me molesté en buscarlo, lo vi como una señal del destino en que por fin ese maldito libro se perdiera solo.

Shion se limitó a sonreír. Kardia prosiguió su relato.

– Entonces, en un momento de ocio me puse a jugar tiro al blanco con las cosas inservibles en mi templo… Y… Pues… – Tartamudeó al ver una ceja levantada en el rostro severo de Degel. – ¡Te juro que no quería agujerarlo! Aunque no niego que pensé quemarlo, tirarlo al mar, esconderlo, pero nunca agujerarlo. – Dejo salir una pequeña risa. – Aunque no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

Degel siguió sin soltar algún gesto o palabra que no mostrara signos de molestia.

– Así que decidí esconderlo en Tauro. Ya que casi nunca sueles pasar alargar tu estadía aquí, y eso significaría que no lo buscarías en este templo. – Aldebarán observaba en silencio la explicación de su compañero – Y como creías que estaba perdido, eso me daría tiempo para… Comprarte el maldito libro.

Degel mostró una ligera sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

– Me costó conseguirlo, y más contigo pisándome los talones. – Metió su mano bajo su capa y cuando la volvió a sacar tenía el mismo libro de pasta gruesa y portada roja sin agujero en su centro. Bajó unos cuantos escalones, quedando frente a Degel y le extendió el libro. – Pero en un descuido tuyo, pude conseguirlo. Y quería colocarlo en tu templo en un lugar donde pudieras topártelo y no sospecharas nada.

– Kardia… – Degel se quedó consternado.

– Oh, qué bonito, ¿quién diría que el Sr. Cara de imbécil tendría sentido común?

– ¿Señor cara de Imbécil? – Preguntó Aldebarán nuevamente cruzado de brazos.

– ¡Mocosa del demonio! ¡Te despertaste! – Gritó Kardia a los brazos de Degel.

– ¿Cómo no despertarme? El señor verde va a congelarme con su temperatura corporal. – Dijo Isabelle alzando la vista al rostro de Degel. – Señor Verde… ¿Podría ser tan amable de aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo? Ya que veo que puede controlarla a placer. Usted va a crear una paleta de Isabelle y esa no sería una forma bonita de morir. Ya me entumeció las piernas.

Degel volvió a sorprenderse, sintiendo una vergüenza con la chica.

– ¡Mis disculpas, señorita Isabelle! – Intentó excusarse. Julieta se removió y Shion bajó la vista acomodándola en sus brazos.

– ¿Señorita Julieta? – Dijo Shion en voz baja.

– Señor Herrero, no le conviene despertar a mi hermana. Claro, si sabe lo que le conveniente. – Sonrió nuevamente Isabelle.

– ¿Señor Herrero? – Aldebarán no podía estar más confundido.

– Cállate, grandulón. – Kardia fijó su vista en el santo de Tauro. – Esa mocosa del demonio, que ves en brazos de Degel nos puso sobrenombres a todos. Aunque no tengo ni puta idea porque el "señores".

– No creas que es por signos de respeto. – Habló finalmente Julieta sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. – Todo lo contrario.

– Lo supuse. – Sonrió Degel.

– Aunque a usted sí, Señor Degel. Usted me cae bien. – Respondió Isabelle. Luego se dirigió a Kardia. – A diferencia de otros.

– Oh, vamos se hizo responsable. – Dijo Julieta mirando a Kardia con una sonrisa burlona.

– Bueno, por lo menos lo intentó. – Dijo Isabelle y luego extendió los brazos a Kardia, quien la miró con incredulidad. Iba a rechazarla, pero sin darse cuenta la chica brincó de los brazos de Degel a los suyos.

– ¡O–Oye, cuidado! – Alcanzó a decir extendiendo sus brazos para sostenerla.

Degel también se abalanzó hacia adelante por si en un descuido los reflejos de Kardia no reaccionaban con la suficiente rapidez. Cosa que es imposible en realidad.

– ¡Isabelle! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¿Matarte antes de llegar a la cima de esto? – Gritó Julieta.

Isabelle ignoró todos los comentarios y fijó su vista en Degel que la miraba algo confundido.

– Estaré un rato con él. Usted debe estar cansado por llevarme tanto tiempo. – Sonrió con inocencia y con sus brazos abrazó el cuello de Kardia cerrando los ojos en el proceso. – Eres muy cálido. Es irónico como eres el opuesto al señor verde y te lleves bien con él – Susurró al oído de Escorpio.

Kardia se sorprendió y sintió un vez más el cosmos apagado de la chica. Masajeó la cabeza de la chica y susurró palabras que sólo Isabelle pudo escuchar.

– Recupérate rápido, para que peleemos.

Degel sintió una pequeña molestia en como Kardia acunó en sus brazos a Isabelle, luego de percatarse de lo estúpido que era la idea, apresuró en calmarse. Estar tanto tiempo con Kardia debía causar esos efectos secundarios.

– Tu hermana es algo... Impredecible. – Dijo Shion a Julieta quien se limitó a sonreír.

– Sí, lo sé... Pero siendo impredecible, imperativa y con un tornillo flojo, es mi luz. – Dijo finalmente acomodándose de nuevo en el cuello de Aries.

Shion sonrió y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

– La verdad no entiendo de qué se trata todo esto. – Dijo Aldebarán rascándose la cabeza acercándose a Shion en busca de un poco de cordura. – Pero parece que se divierten.

– Supongo que sí. – Dijo Shion al observar a Julieta cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

Degel se acercó a Kardia y se cercioró que Isabelle estuviese "dormida". Pero por si acaso hubiese el efecto contrario, habló en voz sumamente baja.

– Si la dejas caer o algo por el estilo – Se acercó a su oído amenazante al escorpión. – Te encerraré en el ataúd de hielo una semana con una abstinencia de un mes.

Kardia iba a gritar algo, pero todos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon pasos que anunciaban la llegada de alguien más al templo de Tauro.

– Aspros. – Dijo Aldebarán reconociendo la presencia que venía a sus espaldas.

– Aldebarán, ¿Qué sucede aquí? Puedo escucharlos discutir desde mi templo. – Habló Aspros con cierto cambio en su tono de voz al ver a los tres caballeros y a las chicas que no pertenecían al Santuario.

– No sé mucho de la situación. – Le contestó Tauro ladeando la cabeza en confusión. – Sólo que las niñas deben ir con el Patriarca.

– Sólo para saber, ¿cuántos de ustedes son? – Preguntó Julieta, abriendo los ojos nuevamente y retomando el habla antes de que alguien se adelantara.

– Doce. – Respondió Shion.

– Ohoo, tiene sentido si sus nombres son seguidos por los signos del Zodiaco. – Dijo Isabelle sin esconder su curiosidad por conocer al resto.

– ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que daban tratarlo directamente con el Patriarca? – Preguntó Aspros con desconfianza e ignorando los comentarios de las hermanas.

– Fueron enviadas aquí y es posible que el Patriarca sepa algo con respecto a este asunto. – Explicó Degel cuidando sus palabras ante la perspicaz mirada del santo de Géminis.

– ¿Enviadas? – Inquirió Aspros en un tono atemorizante y sin dignarse mirar a las chicas objeto de su conversación

Isabelle tembló al sentir una porción del cosmos de ese hombre. Sumergió su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Kardia, perdiendo su rostro en la melena azuleja. Kardia se percató en como la chica se aferró más a su cuello con repetidos temblores que no se debían precisamente al frío que le transfirió Degel.

– Sí. Bueno, entre más rápido hablemos con el Patriarca, más rápido sabremos de qué se trata esto. – Intervino para dar cierre a las pobres explicaciones que no funcionarían con Aspros. – Así que igual que Aldebarán, sólo hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar.

– Escorpio. – Lo nombró Aspros con recelo ante la exigencia del santo que ya lo pasaba de largo. – Es una rareza ver cómo sostienes a una cría y un libro en tus manos. Dos cosas que nunca creí ver – Le dijo y Kardia recordó que aún sostenía el dichoso libro en la otra mano. – Ojalá la influencia de Acuario obre sus efectos en ti... Y que no sea al revés. – Agregó volviendo su mirada a Degel, quien se aceró a Kardia y le quitó el libro de las manos para darle libertad de llevar a la chica con más comodidad.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Kardia deteniendo su andar.

– Creo que dice que eres una mala influencia. – Explicó Isabelle con una sonrisa.

– ¡Tú cállate, mocosa!

– No hables, niña, si no te he permitido hablar. – Le habló Aspros a Isabelle.

Julieta abrió los ojos y su mirada mostró enojo, a diferencia de Isabelle que mostró una torcedura de labios.

– ¡Ja! ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? – Respondió Isabelle mostrando una vez más las garras. – ¿Harás que me calle?

– ¡Así se habla, mocosa! – Añadió Kardia incentivándola.

– Isabelle… – Dijo Julieta al ver cómo el rostro de Aspros se transfiguró en sobremanera.

Degel caminó unos pasos adelante y se interpuso en medio obstaculizando la vista directa a Isabelle.

–Vámonos. – Dijo molesto.

– Los dejaré pasar. – Interrumpió Aspros. – Pero me mantendré alerta.

Shion se despidió de Aldebarán con un gesto y pasó por un lado de Aspros seguido de Degel, quien acompañó a Kardia. Julieta miró sobre el hombro de Shion y en modo de burla le guiñó el ojo al santo de Géminis.

– ¡Oyeee! ¡Déjame ver! – Isabelle se revolvía en los brazos de Kardia, quien reía juguetonamente y le tapó los ojos. Aunque sus intenciones eran claras, lo hizo lucir un juego. Pero en realidad, estaba protegiendo a Isabelle.

– Y eso es sólo la segunda casa. – Suspiro Degel.

**Casa de Géminis.**

Atravesaron el templo vacío sin problemas, ya que su protector se había quedado pasos atrás. Julieta observaba el lugar intrigada; sentía que había alguien sigilando sus pasos, y estaba segura que los caballeros podían sentirlo también. Quería compartir su pensamiento con su hermana, pero se dio cuenta que su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa. Isabelle le había quitado el casco a Kardia y observaba la cola del escorpión. Agarró el aguijón y empezó a reírse.

– Ne, Señor Kardia con cara de imbécil. – Empezó juguetona y su sonrisa se esbozó más grande al ver la molestia de Kardia. – ¿Me dejas empeñar esta cosa?

– ¡¿Q–Que?! ¡Claro que no! – Respondió Kardia con severidad. – ¡Mejor dámela! ¡Eso es un peligro en tus manos!

– Mira quien lo dice. – Agregó Degel con una sonrisa y Shion no pudo evitar compartirla.

Isabelle seguía en su labor de molestar a Kardia, subiendo el brazo evitando que el santo de Escorpio lo tomara de vuelta.

– Oh, vamos será por una buena causa.

– ¿Y cuál es, señorita Isabelle? – Preguntó Degel esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

– Bragas extremadamente sexys para mi hermana y para mí. O quizás una prenda de ropa completa que no sea hecha por mi hermana. – Finalizó con su tono característico y buscó a Julieta con la mirada. – ¿No lo crees, hermanita? Aquí podemos comprarnos esas medias altas de mallas y seremos la sensación en los bares.

– Agradece que pudieras ponerte la versión barata de los vestidos bonitos de las tiendas caras. – Refunfuñó Julieta. – Además, serían mejor unos tacones para cuando bailemos en la barra.

– ¿Barra? – Preguntó Kardia.

– ¿Medias altas de mallas? – Añadió Degel a la incógnita de Kardia.

– ¡¿Bares?! – Gritó Shion.

– Sí. – Respondió Julieta. – Aunque es relativamente, es llamado _Pole dance._

– Es un deporte que nació es nuestro país, Inglaterra. – Finalizó Isabelle. – Aunque sea practicado en bares.

– Pero... Espera. – Degel Intentó ordenar sus ideas. – Si trabajan en un bar...

– No malinterpreten las cosas. – Habló Julieta observando el rostro impactado de Shion y, con cuidado, rozó la mejilla de Shion mientras pequeñas gotas de cristal empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos. – Nunca hemos vendido nuestros cuerpos...

– Su pureza... – Artículo Shion sintiéndose impotente.

– La perdimos. –Interrumpió Isabelle devolviendo el casco de Kardia a su cabeza.

Todos abrieron los ojos en par.

– Issi, no creo que...

– ¿Qué caso tiene guardarlo, hermana?

– ¿De qué hablas, mocosa? – Preguntó Kardia intentando entender la situación.

– Lo que oyes. – Dijo Isabelle encorvándose de hombros. – ¿Acaso crees que el hombre que irrumpió en nuestra casa se llevó sólo la vida de nuestro padre? Nuestra historia es una linda fantasía para asustar a los niños por las noches.

Julieta terminó cediendo al dolor que se ahogaba en sus parpados y empezó a llorar. Shion la abrigó en sus brazos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Escorpio sólo sintió la cólera arder en sus venas y afirmó por inercia su agarre sobre Isabelle. Degel caminó hasta su _parabatai _y le extendió los brazos a la chica, quien sin protestas volvió a los brazos de Acuario y se abrigó en su cuello, ocultando su rostro de plata.

El santo de Escorpio se alejó del grupo y asestó su puño contra uno de los pilares del templo, creando un fuerte estrepito junto con la cacofonía del cemento ceder ante la fuerza que impregnó en su puño.

– Encontraremos al bastardo que les hizo daño... – Dijo con amargura. – Y nos encargaremos de hacerlo pedazos. – Agregó fijando su vista en Isabelle quien tenía los ojos cristalizados en el cuello de Degel y luego a Julieta quien seguía derramando lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por Shion. – Así que no tienen por qué llorar, mocosas. Ese bastardo, no se saldrá con la suya.

– Por favor señorita Isabelle, señorita Julieta, no lloren. – Secundó Degel aunque por dentro sintiera la molestia hacerle una enorme travesía. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de ese hombre.

Shion asintió a lo dicho por sus compañeros y las hermanas se miraron.

– Maldición, odio llorar en público... – Murmuró Julieta limpiando sus lágrimas y haciendo reír nuevamente a su hermana, quien hizo lo mismo con el dorso de su muñeca.

– De nada sirve llorar sobre leche derramada hermana, sólo nos dará dolor de cabeza.

– Nuestro padre era bastante obstinado con eso, sin mencionar lo que nos dijo en su lecho de muerte.

Shion sonrió con algo de tristeza.

– ¿Qué les dijo?

– N–Nos dijo muchas cosas, en realidad. – Julieta se vio nuevamente intimidada con la mirada de Aries, era tan irresistible.

– Sin importar lo duro que las trate la vida, sigan adelante por sus sueños. – Se adelantó Isabelle al ver a su hermana nuevamente sonrojada por su nuevo amor. – Las posibilidades siempre llegarán…

– Para aquellos que aman soñar… – Culminó Julieta con una pequeña sonrisa. Recordar a su padre era incluso un consuelo.

– Parece que su padre era muy sabio. – Dijo Degel observando a Isabelle, quien ahora le tocó la labor de sonrojarse teniendo las mismas pisadas que su hermana.

_Mierda…_

– S–Sí. Mi viejo era muy hablador.

Julieta dejó salir una risilla.

Kardia suspiró al ver que ambas se veían más calmadas. Sin duda, el motivo que las había llevado a abandonar su país y llegar al Santuario era algo importante. Algo que debían averiguar lo más pronto posible, para darle punto y final a esa historia de terror que apenas abría sus páginas. Salieron finalmente de Géminis para ir a Cáncer.

– Ahora esto sí se pondrá molesto. – Dijo Shion mostrando un rostro de consternación y resignación al pensar en el hombre que los aguardaba en el templo.

– ¿Por qué lo dice? – Preguntó Julieta.

–Ya lo sabrán. – Respondió Degel cerrando los ojos y juzgar por su rostro, Isabelle imagino que estaría sonriendo.

– ¡Oigan! ¡No hablen así de mi compadre! – Dijo Kardia al ver los rostros desanimados de sus hermanos de armas.

–Ya me hago una idea. – Rió Isabelle.

**Casa de Cáncer**

Cuando llegaron al pórtico, Shion y Degel se detuvieron a llamar, pero Kardia hizo caso omiso a ese absurdo protocolo y entró sin chistar.

– ¡Oye, maldito cangrejo! – Llamó al dueño del templo. – ¡Vamos a pasar!

No hubo respuesta y Kardia chasqueó la lengua.

– Gracias a los dioses. – Suspiró Shion aliviado.

Degel observo el alivio de Shion.

– No te alegres tanto Shion, debe estar en Piscis.

– Se debe estar divirtiendo. – Rió Kardia y Julieta sonrió con ligereza.

Y sin lugar a dudas, Kardia tenía razón. Manigoldo tenía mejores planes que estar protegiendo a un templo, si no hay de quien protegerlo.

**Casa de Piscis**

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Manigoldo? – Preguntó el santo de Piscis recostado a un pilar observando como su compañero de armas terminaba de subir las escalinatas de su templo.

– ¿Ocio? – Contestó Manigoldo dejando escapar una risa suave.

– Déjate de estupideces. – Albafica desvió la vista a los templos bajo el suyo, con cierta molestia de tener que repetir lo mismo todo el tiempo. – Puedes regresar por donde viniste.

Manigoldo terminó de subir el escalón que le faltaba para que sus pies estuvieran totalmente en el terreno de Piscis.

– Sólo vine a traerte algo. – Concedió rendido, esa noche no lograría nada al parecer. Su compañero tenía alto los niveles de defensa.

Albafica enarcó una ceja. Pero no despreció el hecho de que Manigoldo residiera cerca de su espacio. Esperó a que Manigoldo terminara de cumplir el carrete de acciones que él no debería permitir, pero la intriga también hace obra en su cuerpo.

– Hasta ahí, está bien. – Dijo cuándo la presencia de Cáncer estaba amenazadoramente cerca.

Manigoldo rió y extendió su mano abriendo ligeramente el puño, dejando a relucir un par de guantes.

– ¿...? – Albafica observó detenidamente los guantes, intentando descifrar el porqué de ellos.

Manigoldo no pudo tragarse la carcajada y rompió en risa viendo el rostro de duda de Albafica.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó con la mirada felina.

Cáncer se limpió la lágrima que se escabulló y carraspeó un poco entonando su voz.

– Nada, Alba–chan. – Dijo recuperando la postura y la apacible voz cantarina. – Es solo que me causas bastante ternura.

– ¿...?

Manigoldo evitó no reírse, pero esbozó una sonrisa. Se quitó la armadura de las manos, dejando su bronceada piel a relucir. Introdujo sus dedos en el primer guante ajustando el espacio conforme a los dedos y de la misma forma hizo con la otra mano.

Albafica seguía en silencio.

– ¿Ves, Alba–chan? – Alzó ambas manos mostrando la intacta tela de los guantes.

– Sigo sin entender que pretendes. – Respondió Albafica cortante.

Manigoldo rió bajito y su sonrisa seguía rasgada.

– Es para esto.

Acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Albafica, que por estar ensimismado al muro no pudo alejarse. Sintió la tela rozarle la piel y, lo gratificante que fue, no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

– Con esto no podrás decirme que no puedo tocarte. – Sonrió.

– Manigoldo... – Albafica se quedó sin palabras. Los dedos empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos.

Sintió la misma suavidad descender por su cuello. Empezando a acercarle lentamente, sintió el cálido aliento rozarle los poros. Quería alejarlo, pero algo más fuerte en su cabeza le gritaba otra cosa. Entreabrió los labios y Manigoldo los recibió. Saboreó con exuberante lentitud las comisuras, profundizó un poco más el beso cuando Albafica ladeó la cabeza mejorando el encaje entre sus labios. Todo se dio muy lento y para cuando se alejaron, ya ambos querían prolongarlo una vez más.

– Es hora de irme. – Dijo Manigoldo con suavidad. Se alejó queriendo arrinconar una vez más a Albafica contra el pilar, pero sentía unos cosmos en su templo dándole pocas opciones de quedarse y acosar a su compañero hasta que cediera a una noche juntos. Para cuando se dio vuelta, una mano sostuvo la suya.

– No tienes que irte.

– Albafica... – Manigoldo giró el rostro y observó el de Albafica con claros parches carmesí, su voz salió como si un yunque impidiera cargara cada palabra.

– No tienes que hacerlo. – Repitió un poco más claro.

Manigoldo retrocedió sus pasos e incrustó nuevamente a Albafica al pilar abrazándolo fuertemente.

_Al diablo los cosmos, saben cómo llegar._ Pensó el santo de Cáncer.

Albafica respondió con recelo. Pero sus brazos a pesar del miedo cursaron la espalda de su compañero, y sus pensamientos compensaron sus acciones.

_Tu atención, tú cuidado… La forma en que buscas mi aceptación…_

Se alejaron creando una pequeña brecha, pequeña, pero el fin que tenía era sencillo: Mirarse el uno al otro.

_Me consumen por completo…_

Manigoldo buscó los labios de Albafica lentamente, ampliando su sonrisa hasta llegar a la cercanía extrema.

_Hasta el punto de volverme loco por ti…_

– Te detesto.

Manigoldo sonrió, acariciando las mejillas de Piscis.

– Lo sé.

Y sin más, reiteraron su encuentro silenciando las palabras en un beso, acariciando el cabello celeste y la dulce piel nívea.

– Te quiero, Alba. – Manigoldo escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Albafica, su olor era tan celestial.

– Lo sé... – Intentó alejarlo, pero los brazos le apresaban crudamente. Suspiro, y de alguna forma en lo más hondo de su ser, sintió alivio de tener a ese idiota como compañero. – Nadie que no tuviera un tipo de afecto hacia una persona, haría este tipo de cosas.

Manigoldo empezó a reír.

– Has entendido mi propósito. – Se alejó creando una lejanía pequeña entre ambos, que Albafica se jactó de romper para abrazarle por el cuello.

– Sí, y es hora de que entiendas el mío. – Esbozó una sonrisa. Manigoldo le las caderas para atraerlo un poco más a él. – Eres tan persistente, Manigoldo. Me gusta eso de ti…

– ¡Una declaración! Moriré hoy lo más probable.

Albafica respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Se atrevió a preguntar al oído de su compañero, quien no oculto la sonrisa que se rasgó en sus labios.

– Acuario, Escorpio y Aries vienen en camino.

– Están en mi templo. – Sonrió lamiendo las comisuras de Albafica. – Aún les faltan siete templos por cruzar y van a paso de tortuga. Podemos hacer algo divertido antes de que ellos lleguen, ¿qué dices?

Piscis se lo pensó unos instantes para luego él mismo sostener las manos de Manigoldo y atraerlo al interior de templo.

– Tomaré eso como un sí.

– Eres tan irracional. – Pretendió reprochar Albafica, como si no lo estuviera conduciéndolo a su habitación. – Además siento otras presencias que vienen con ellos.

– Yo también... Pero ya lo sabremos cuando estén aquí. Vamos a jugar un poco.

– Sinceramente, eres insufrible. – Albafica dejó de forcejear vanamente. – Más vale que seas rápido.

– ¿De qué te quejas, Alba? – Sonrió Manigoldo. – Si eres el que más disfruta de los dos.

– Veamos quién disfruta si te dejo a medias en esta sesión. – Finalizó Albafica con una pequeña molestia.

– ¡¿E–Es broma, cierto?!

Su compañero no respondió hasta que llegaron a su habitación, Cáncer volvió a reiterar su pregunta a sabiendas que Albafica nunca jugaba con dejarlo en abstinencia.

– Quién sabe. – Esbozó una sonrisa terrorífica acostándose en su cama, cayendo bajo el peso de Manigoldo una vez que se privaron de sus armaduras.

– Y dices que yo soy el irracional... – Murmuró Manigoldo sobre los labios de su compañero.

– Yo no soy el que se metió con una rosa envenenada. – Le sonrió aceptando el beso de Manigoldo en sus comisuras, mientras éste se acomodaba entre sus piernas para realizar su travesía al interior del cuerpo de Piscis.

– En eso tienes razón. – Le concedió. – Pero no me arrepiento.

Hubo un silencio compartido, donde el único ruido fue el pequeño gemido que dejo salir Piscis para cuando su compañero se sumergió en su cuerpo. Volvieron a besarse entrelazando sus dedos. Estar unido a Piscis era sin duda lo mejor que la había pasado en su puta vida.

– No sabes cuánto te amo, Albafica. – Gimoteó en una sonrisa, cuando las embestidas avivaron su ritmo.

– Puedo… hacerme una idea de tus sentimientos. – Suspiro en medio de las estocadas que le propiciaba Manigoldo. Se irguió con ayuda de sus brazos sonriendo con dulzura. – Puede que se asemejen a los míos.

**Casa de Leo**

Mientras el templo de Piscis era absorbido por los suaves gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas de la parejilla, los otros tres santos que cruzaban el Santuario llegaban a la casa de **Leo.** Ahí encontraron al joven Leo sentado contra uno de los pilares mientras observaba con mucha atención sus manos.

– ¿Podemos pasar, Regulus? – Preguntó Degel con respeto, pero al no obtener respuesta insistió de nuevo. – ¿Regulus?

– ¿Eh? – Reaccionó al fin. – Degel, Kardia, Shion... Y... Compañía, ¿qué sucede?

– Nada. – Se apresuró a aclarar Kardia antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera explicar la situación por enésima vez. – Debemos llevarlas con el Patriarca. Eso es todo.

– ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Regulus con su habitual curiosidad.

– Es un asunto complicado. – Respondió Degel antes de que Kardia activara su uña escarlata contra Leo.

– Oh, es lindo. – Dijo Isabelle observando a Regulus quien también la miró, parecía estudiarla.

– ¿Él también es uno de ustedes? – Preguntó Julieta con incredulidad.

– Así es. – Le contestó Shion. – Es el más joven de los caballeros dorados.

– Ese cosmos extraño... – Prosiguió Regulus. – ¿Proviene de estas chicas? – Preguntó lo que ni Aspros había preguntado.

– Es por eso que debemos llevarlas con el Patriarca. – Le explicó Degel.

– Oh, ya entiendo. – Dijo Leo poniéndose de pie. – Pero…

– ¡Aaargh! – Gritó Kardia en desesperación. – ¡Suficiente! – Dijo casi devolviéndolo al suelo por lo cerca que pasó de él al dirigirse al interior del templo.

– ¿Por qué llevan tanta prisa? – Preguntó de nuevo el chico manteniendo el equilibrio que el santo de Escorpio casi le quita.

– Debemos llegar con el Patriarca lo antes posible para saber qué haremos con ellas. – Le explicó esta vez Shion.

– ¿Qué somos? ¿Especímenes? – Preguntó Isabelle enarcando una ceja.

– ¡Están cerca, eso sí! – Dijo Kardia en un grito cuando las palabras de Isabelle alcanzaron su tímpano.

– No hay muchas chicas en el Santuario. – Dijo Regulus pensativo. – Será interesante tenerlas aquí. – Les sonrió.

–Disculpa la insolencia de Kardia. – Degel bajó la cabeza y se adentró a Leo.

– N–No hay problema, señor Degel. – Se excusó el joven Leo.

– ¿Ves, Julieta? – Isabelle llamó a su hermana por el hombro de Degel. – El _señor_ es simbología de respeto.

– Lástima que tu no lo aplicas en ese ámbito. – Sonrió su hermana.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

– Eh, nada.

**Casa de Virgo.**

– ¡Oye, Asmita! – Gritó Kardia ya entrando en la total desesperación.

Asmita de Virgo apareció después de unos minutos, recibiendo a los tres santos.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece por la casa de Virgo, Kardia de Escorpio? – Preguntó neutral el santo de Virgo.

– ¿A parte de que me dejes pasar?– Respondió con tenacidad – Nada.

Asmita sonrió con cierta sospecha, atravesando sin mirada el apuro de su compañero.

– ¿Hay algo que te inquiete, Kardia? – Preguntó Asmita – Estás más exasperado de lo normal.

Degel apareció segundos más tarde con Shion siguiéndole el paso.

– Hola, Asmita. – Sonrió Acuario al ver el protector del sexto templo. – ¿Nos dejas pasar?

– Degel, bienvenido. – Correspondió el afable saludo, hasta que sintió la presencia en las manos de su compañero. – Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Se acercó a Isabelle y esta se encogió en sus brazos cuando Asmita intentó agarrarle el cabello.

– ¡Julieta! ¡Un señor de rubio quiere tocarme! ¡Soy débil ante los rubios!

– Maldición, los rubios son los más peligrosos. – Murmuró su hermana. – Y este tipo es extraño... ¡Señor Degel, por favor, deténgalo!

– Él no le va a hacer daño, señorita Isabelle. – Degel no pudo contener una pequeña risa. – ¿Y cómo que es débil ante los rubios? Shion también lo es, y me pareció no ver esa reacción.

– Así dicen muchos, señor verde. – Contraatacó la chica, pero después de lo dicho dirigió su mirada a Shion confundida. – ¿Es rubio?

Julieta subió la vista al cabello de Shion y efectivamente era rubio.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Asmita con cierta curiosidad genuina, que suele ser aplacada con la observación y el análisis rotundo.

– ¿Por qué no abre los ojos? – Preguntó Isabelle a Degel con la mayor discreción que le fue posible, no mucha.

– Porque no puedo ver aunque los abra. – Le contestó Asmita con una sonrisa gentil.

– Oh, lo siento. – Se disculpó Isabelle.

– No hay nada que perdonar. – Le dijo Asmita con su habitual tranquilidad. – La curiosidad puede convertirse en un don si es tratada correctamente.

– Ese es el problema, señor rubio. – Intervino Julieta. – La curiosidad de mi hermana definitivamente no es sana. – Dijo e Isabelle ni si quiera intentó negarlo.

– Ahora, díganme, ¿qué las ha traído al Santuario? – Les preguntó Asmita a las hermanas y Kardia estrelló su mano en su cara frustrado con tantas interrogantes.

– Nos trajeron el señor Degel y el señor Kardia cara de idiota. – Le explicó Isabelle señalando a los dos aludidos. – Luego el señor herrero se nos unió porque mi hermana lo acosó.

– ¡Yo no acosé a nadie! – Reclamó Julieta consciente de que seguía en los brazos de Shion a quien no volteó a ver mientras hablaba e Isabelle reía. – Sólo dije que era atractivo y luego él dijo que vendría para que confiáramos en él.

– Oh. – Dijo Asmita con una sonrisa divertida que extrañó a Degel junto con Shion, y por supuesto que no sirvió para calmar las ansias de Kardia. – Y puedo sentir su recién despertado cosmos rugir desde su interior...

– ¿Cosmos? – Preguntó Isabelle.

– Por ahora es débil. – Reconoció Virgo. – Pero es prometedor. Supongo que su misterioso propósito logró despertar su séptimo sentido y es por eso que Kardia y Degel optaron por traerlas aquí, ¿cierto?

– Así es. – Admitió Degel sorprendido de la facilidad de deducción de Asmita.

– Bueno, ahora que sabes por qué estamos aquí, sólo déjanos pasar, ¿quieres? – Pidió Kardia con una clara molestia que no pasaría hasta que llegaran a la Cámara del Patriarca.

– ¿Me piden que los deje pasar sin saber toda la verdad? – Volvió a las preguntas el santo de Virgo – No puedo permitir que lleguen con el Patriarca con tan vagas explicaciones.

– Se lo diríamos todo si lo supiéramos. – Le dijo Julieta en un tono amargo. – Pero la verdad es que ni nosotras estamos seguras de nuestra situación.

– Su padre las envió aquí, pero ellas no sabían de nuestra existencia ni había odio hablar del Santuario antes. – Explicó Shion cuando Julieta no dijo nada más.

– Ya veo. – Reflexionó Asmita. – Esperan resolver sus dudas en el Santuario. Sin embargo... Este recinto que debería mantenerse invariablemente estable no lo ha sido siempre. Deberán tener paciencia – La palabra hizo que Kardia casi gritara – Para encontrar la verdad que buscan.

– ¿Entonces nos dejarás pasar o qué? – Preguntó Escorpio con su uña lista y en espera.

– ¿Qué conexión guardan con el Santuario? – Dijo al aire Asmita y luego les sonrió. – En verdad espero que logren esclarecer todas sus dudas. – Dijo volviéndose para regresar a su meditación.

– ¡Al fin! – Soltó Kardia en un largo suspiro.

– Sé más respetuoso, por favor. – Lo regañó Degel. – Asmita lo fue con nosotros, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

– Sí, pues da gracias que no le pregunté a dónde va cuando sale misteriosamente del Santuario. – Le replicó Kardia.

– A la isla Kanon. – Le dijo sin la menor alteración y retomando su postura de meditación. – Suelo visitar a un viejo amigo.

– Discúlpalo Asmita.

– No es necesario que te excuses, Degel. Prepara tus disculpas para cuando llegues a Sagitario. – Dijo empezando a perderse bajo la oscuridad del pasillo. – Él si les exigirá explicaciones concretas.

Degel se lo pensó un instante. Convencer a Sísifo de excusas sin base propia era casi una misión imposible, inclusive para él. Atravesaron el templo de Virgo casi en corrida si seguían el paso que llevaba el santo de Escorpio.

– Shion, Kardia. – Llamó Degel deteniéndose en la salida. Los aludidos detuvieron sus pasos, uno con curiosidad y el otro con hartazgo. – Tratemos de ser lo más concisos posible, sin revelar mucho sobre la señorita Isabelle y su hermana. – Bajó la vista a Isabelle y le habló en tono consolador. – Señorita Isabelle, cuando lleguemos frente a un señor con armadura dorada al igual que nosotros pero con alas en la espalda y éste le haga preguntas, debe ser breve y puntual.

Isabelle asintió. Julieta observó y después de pensarlo un poco se dispuso a preguntar.

– ¿Quién es Sísifo, señor Degel?

– Es quien lidera las tropas doradas.

– ¿O sea a ustedes? – Preguntó Isabelle.

– Exactamente. – Concluyó Shion.

– Muy bien, ya terminado el discurso... ¿Pueden moverse? – Preguntó Kardia sin ocultar su molestia. – Está llovizna me tiene los huevos fríos.

– ¡Kardia! – Levantó el tono de voz Degel.

– Parece ser que esa es la frase que suele decir más, señor Degel. – Sonrió Isabelle. – Es lindo cuando el nombre de alguien sea lo que más dice en un día. Excepto en tu caso, Julieta, cuando me llamas así ya sé que viene un sermón cerca.

– ¿Acaso crees que Degel, no? – Añadió Kardia riendo suave.

Degel lanzó una mirada filosa y Kardia optó por continuar su camino.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><span>Notas de las autoras: <span>Primero que nada, agradecemos sus reviews. Esperamos que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo y esperamos sus hermosas reviews para éste también.

Diccionario:

_Pole dance: _Tambien conocido baile del tubo o barra: es una forma de baile erótico cuyos orígenes se remontan a la Inglaterra. Se trata de un baile sensual utilizando como elemento un poste o caño vertical sobre el cual el/la bailarín/a realiza su actuación


	3. Disputa excesiva

Notas: Buenas lectores, primeramente gracias a los lectores que se han tomado la linda molestia en compartir su gusto por esa historia. Un gran agradecimiento por parte de las autoras. Lo segundo es, que en este capítulo se empieza a revelar un poco más del pasado de las hermanas y mucho más. Es hora que ustedes mismos empiecen a sacar sus conclusiones mientras se desarrolla este capítulo.

Aclaraciones: Nuestro querido Rugulus de Leo, tiene apenas 13 años en esta historia. Ya que fue más o menos a esa edad cuando adquirió su armadura o quizás hasta mas joven. Recordemos que él fue compañero de Yato, y ambos entraron a la misma edad. Solo que Rugulus es un niño prodigio por naturaleza, superando sus habilidades logrando así tener la armadura a tan temprana edad.

Otra cosa que hay que mencionar; Es que esta historia está adaptada dos años antes de la guerra santa. Ya que a parte que Aspros está vivo y nuestro pequeño Leo aun es peque. Originalmente cuando inicio la guerra santa el pequeño leoncito tenía solamente 15 años.

¡Sin más, disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

Disputa excesiva.

**...**

**Casa de Libra.**

Sin medir más palabras llegaron a la siguiente casa, **Libra**. Como siempre, Degel hizo una pausa prudente en la entrada, pero esta vez fue Shion quien tomó la delantera adentrándose en el templo para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

– ¿Shion? – Lo llamó extrañado Degel.

– Ah, olvidé mencionarlo. – Contestó. – Dohko fue enviado a una misión por el Patriarca. No regresará hasta mañana.

– Hm, y yo que creí que era la "confianza" que se tienen. – Dijo Kardia en tono burlón.

– No todos son tan maleducados como tú, Kardia. – Le lanzó Degel pasándolo de largo.

– ¡Oye, tú tampoco pides permiso para entrar a mi templo! – Reclamó el aludido.

– Oh, entonces ésta es la casa del famoso Dohko. – Dijo Julieta mirando al rededor.

– Tu competencia, hermana. – Agregó Isabelle con su típica sonrisa – Yo siendo tú, empezaría a bajarme las faldas.

– ¡Señorita Isabelle! – Exclamó Degel con una ligera impresión de sonrojo.

Shion también presentó una modestia leve.

– Por favor, no empieces a inventar cosas de nuevo. – Suspiró Julieta ensanchando la sonrisa de su hermana.

Avanzaron atravesando el largo pasillo en dirección de la salida del templo, pero entre uno de los pilares algo llamó la atención de Isabelle.

– Oiga, señor Degel, ¿qué es eso? – Preguntó señalando en la dirección donde reposaba el objeto.

Degel volvió su vista a donde señalaba la mano de la chica en sus brazos y vio un recipiente con una cantidad exagerada de vendas de entre las cuales se asomaba lo que parecía ser un martillo.

– No lo sé. – Admitió dando vuelta a sus pasos para acercarse un poco más.

– ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó Kardia casi derrotado.

Shion siguió a Degel para mirar más de cerca lo que había captado su atención, pero su expresión fue de sorpresa al reconocer los objetos.

– ¡Ese martillo! – Dijo captando la atención de Degel y las chicas.

– Puede bajarme si quiere. No quiero volver a aterrizar en el suelo. – Le dijo Julieta encogiéndose de hombros, pero al ver a Shion dudar agregó con una sonrisa. – Claro, deberá llevarme de nuevo una vez que termine.

Shion accedió depositándola en el piso y se agazapó para tomar la herramienta en sus manos.

– Antes de partir a su misión, Dohko pasó a mi templo para contarme sobre la misión. – Comenzó a explicar. – Y mientras arreglaba algunas armaduras, me lastimé con este martillo. Dohko me obligó a detenerme y llevó un montón de vendas para curarme.

– Que lindo es su _amigo._ – Le dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa mientras Kardia parecía que iba a morir por el asco de tanta cursilería.

– Debió haberlo escondido por eso. – Concluyó Shion sin despegar la vista del objeto.

Isabelle hizo afán de bajarse también de los brazos de Degel, quien dudosamente la dejó ir.

– ¡Yo quiero ver! – Isabelle se acercó a Shion observando el martillo metálico con intriga, Julieta hizo lo mismo. – ¿Usted arregla las armaduras que cargan puestas, señor Herrero?

– Isabelle, el sobrenombre que le tienes al señor Shion responde a tu pregunta. – Respondió Julieta con una sonrisa. Su hermana dejó salir otra, que fue compartida por todos.

– ¿Sabe? – Observó a Shion. – Usted se parece mucho a mi hermana.

Julieta pareció enrojecerse y por un momento deseó que el martillo le cayera en la cabeza a su hermana antes que dijera algo vergonzoso.

– ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? – Shion la observó con atención mientras Degel se cruzó de brazos y Kardia se sentó en el suelo exasperado.

– Les gusta arreglar cosas, lo que nosotros creemos que ya no sirve y debe ir a la basura. Ustedes ven el tesoro en esas chatarras muertas y le dan vida de nuevo. – Sonrió con lucidez. – Es hermoso, ¿no cree?

– Isabelle… – Julieta se sorprendió y una lágrima casi la traiciona.

Shion sonrió y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

– Tienes toda la razón.

– ¿Ves hermana? Son tal para cual. – Respondió Isabelle retomando su sonrisa. – Aunque yo creí que te casarías conmigo. – Hizo un pequeño puchero.

Julieta empezó a reír con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos.

– Cuando permitan el incesto en Inglaterra, nos casaremos sin duda. – Contestó sonriente.

Kardia empezó a reír, y Degel sonrió.

– Estas mocosas me caen bien.

Degel asintió y se acercó a Isabelle.

– Señorita, ¿puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve de nuevo? – Preguntó con su habitual calma, pero esta vez con un toque de paternidad.

– Quiero caminar un rato. – Se irguió completa mostrando las curvas de su cuerpo que Degel no había alcanzado a detallar. – ¡Subir escaleras mejorará mi abdomen y piernas! ¿Cuánto no es eso? Pero no sé mi hermana... – Echó un vistazo a Julieta que seguía arrodillada junto a Shion. – Ella capaz quiera seguir en brazos del gran señor Herrero.

– ¡Isabelle! – La llamó Julieta cuando su hermana se estiró nuevamente exponiendo su tobillo, revelando bajo la fina tela del pantalón de seda bajo la gabardina un extraño tatuaje. – Pero, ¡¿qué demonios?!

Isabelle direccionó su vista a donde la tenía fijada su hermana y reconoció la exaltación. Tragó saliva.

– T–Te juro que te lo iba a contar, Juli...

Pero Isabelle no logró concluir su excusa. Debido a la furia que empezó a crecer en el interior de Julieta, de sus manos una extraña luz empezó a emerger de forma gravitacional que para cuando estalló envió a su hermana contra uno de los pilares, alterando a los tres santos. Degel corrió en dirección de Isabelle, mientras Kardia se quedó de pie y Shion se acercaba a Julieta para evitar que lanzara otro ataque.

– Maldición, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan impulsiva? – Se quejó Julieta y de su mano aún emanaban brillos fugazes.

– Tranquilízate. – Dijo Shion en cuanto llegó a su lado. – Si utilizas tu cosmos de esa manera, puedes lastimarte.

– Señorita Isabelle, ¿está bien? – Peguntó Degel una vez que estuvo frente a la chica, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

– Mira quién lo dice, hermanita. – Murmuró Isabelle poniéndose de pie sin la ayuda del santo. – ¡Por lo menos podrías preguntarme por qué carajos me lo hice! – Gruñó al tiempo que ardía su cosmos e ignoró la presencia de Degel. Ajustó sus hombros e hizo un movimiento circular con la cabeza – Ven, arreglemos esto seriamente.

– Me parece bien. – Gruñó Julieta en cuanto se dejaba venir sobre su hermana.

– Claro, siempre y cuando no estés oxidada. – Se burló Isabelle.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que oyeron los santos antes que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las chicas mantenían un combate. Isabelle esquivó la patada que le había lanzado Julieta agachandose en el proceso, dándole mayor enfoque a la parte baja de Julieta donde asestó un golpe en su abdomen, para luego de una patada enviarla contra el pilar contrario.

– ¡Uh! No deberías dejar aberturas como esa, hermanita.

– ¡Señorita Isabelle! No gana nada discutiendo de esa manera. – Trató de persuadirla Degel, sin éxito alguno.

Shion trató de auxiliar a Julieta, pero ésta lo ignoró al igual que había hecho su hermana con el otro santo.

– Deja de burlarte... ¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste una buena razón para hacerte ese tatuaje? – Preguntó Julieta limpiándose un pequeño rastro de sangre del labio.

– Quizás sí. – Respondió Isabelle. – Si me escucharas, podrías saberlo.

– ¿Ahora vas a reclamarme atención? – Se quejó Julieta poniéndose nuevamente en pies. – ¡No soy tu madre! Ella murió hace muchos años, ¿lo recuerdas?

– ¡No metas a mamá en esto! – Enfureció Isabelle rodeándose de una fuerza casi palpable que hizo avanzar un paso a Degel.

– Señorita...

– No. – Se escuchó a la espalda de Degel, giró la cabeza y sobre su hombro, estaba la mano de Kardia. – Déjalas. Necesitan arreglar sus asuntos y nosotros no somos quiénes para intervenir.

– ¡Pero podría ser peligroso! – Dijo Shion angustiado por la situación.

– De alguna manera deben aprender a controlar su cosmos y ésta parece ser una buena ocasión para dejar que las mocosas experimenten con él. – Insistió Kardia con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que las hermanas tenían la misma tenacidad al momento de pelear.

Shion y Degel intercambiaron miradas. Era verdad que no tenían autoridad sobre las decisiones de las chicas, pero su seguridad también era importante.

– Intervendremos si la situación lo amerita. – Dijo Degel esperando que no fuera necesario recurrir a eso.

Shion regresó su vista a las hermanas, quienes aún mantenían su discusión verbal.

– ¡Nunca te pedí que actuaras como mi madre, así que puedes dejar de hacerlo! – Espetó Isabelle reduciendo su distancia con la de su hermana. Empezaron a rodearse como dos depredadores en acecho.

– ¡Si dejaras de actuar como una chiquilla, lo haría! – Replicó Julieta esquivando el puño de su hermana, quien sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le tomó de la otra mano haciéndole girar noventa grados por el dolor tan abrupto que sintió.

Isabelle tenía su brazo aferrado a su espalda con una fuerza que Julieta desconocía, casi hasta el punto de dislocarlo, obligandola a estrellarse contra la pared con su mano derecha en su espalda.

Shion se alarmó al ver como Isabelle acorraló a Julieta, quien segundos más tarde propinó una patada a la espinilla de su hermana haciendo que la liberara de ese torniquete, para luego propiciarle un codazo en el estomago, dejando sin aliento a Isabelle.

– Estas mocosas sin duda no son normales. – Agregó Kardia emocionado. – Ese modo de pelear es insólito para simples civiles. Debieron tener un entrenamiento previo.

Julieta se dio vuelta fugazmente quedando frente a su hermana, donde en esa instancia Isabelle brindó una barrida enviándola al piso.

– No deberías cantar victoria antes de que suene la campana, querida hermanita. – Le dijo posicionándose encima de ella lista para lanzar el ataque a esa corta distancia. – Tal vez si tú dejaras de actuar _como si fueras_ madura, no sería tan difícil.

Degel y Shion dieron un paso al frente preocupados, mientras Kardia reía con emoción recostado al pilar con los brazos cruzados.

– Ya lo veo todo. – Dejó relucir su uña, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa. – Así son las apuestas: Shion a favor de Julieta y Degel a favor de Isabelle.

Los santos observaron con enojo a Kardia, quien sonrió ladinamente.

Al mismo tiempo, en la disputa de las hermanas el comentario de Isabelle sin duda molestó a Julieta, que logró detenerla al estampar sus manos contra las de ella. Con las manos entrelazadas ambas luchaban por empujar a la otra; Isabelle para mantenerla en el suelo y Julieta para quitársela de encima.

– ¡Nunca dije que lo fuera! – Dijo Julieta al tiempo que ambas activaban la extraña energía que se concentró en sus manos, por ser la parte de su cuerpo que parecía necesitarlo más en ese momento.

– Debemos intervenir. – Dijo Degel al sentir los cosmos arder peligrosamente.

– Déjalas, Degel. – Insistió nuevamente Kardia. – Se están divirtiendo.

– Eres una mocosa tan necia. – Musitó Julieta.

– Al menos no soy una mujer tosca que oculta sus sentimientos todo el tiempo. – Le contestó Isabelle. – Me saca de quicio que actúes así.

Sin esperar más, ambas liberaron su ataque aún con sus manos entrelazadas, por lo que ambas técnicas colisionaron, casi enterrando a Julieta en el concreto y enviando a Isabelle a varios metros de distancia, que antes de impactar contra el suelo metió ágilmente una de sus manos, dando un pequeño giro que sirvió para recobrar el equilibrio.

Degel corrió en dirección de Isabelle y Shion donde estaba Julieta.

– ¡Señorita Isabelle! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Isabelle rechazó por segunda vez la mano de Degel, poniéndose a duras de pies.

– Estoy bien, señor Degel. – Le dijo ocultando la herida de su costado. – Son sólo raspones.

Degel no pareció muy convencido, sobre todo cuando notó la sangre que emanaba del costado de Isabelle.

– Eso no parece un raspón, señorita. – Añadió Degel observando la sangre manchar las manos de Isabelle.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Protestó Isabelle. – Si cierra un ojo, lo verá como un raspón.

Degel sonrió agazapandose para ver con mayor exactitud la herida. Al mismo tiempo Shion auxilió a Julieta.

– ¡Señorita Julieta! – Shion se hincó junto a ella y notó que estaba semiconsciente ladeando con lentitud la cabeza. Metió con sumo cuidado sus manos bajo el cuerpo de Julieta alzándola para sacarla del agujero que se hizo en el suelo.

– Maldición, Issi, ¿desde cuándo eres tan fuerte? – Preguntó Julieta en los brazos del santo.

– ¿Acaso crees que el dinero que llevaba a casa, era sólo por mi trabajo de medio tiempo? – Respondió con un enojo mordaz. – Deberías dejar de ser tan ingenua, señorita súper madura Julieta. A veces las cosas no suelen ser lo que aparentan; un simple insecto puede domar a un lobo salvaje.

Kardia parpadeó al escuchar esas palabras y Julieta no se quedó atrás en su confusión.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

– Lo que oyes, mientras tú te encargabas de los quehaceres de la casa, yo me partía la cara _literalmente_ en una taberna de boxeo para mujeres. Eso era obviamente para llevar el dinero suficiente para ambas. ¿O cuál era tu hipótesis de cómo llegamos a trabajar en la barra del bar "Santa Ana"? ¿Simple suerte? No, hermanita. – Julieta se impactó en los brazos de Shion, mientras Degel la observaba con algo de sorpresa. – Uno de los dueños vio mi elasticidad en una de mis peleas y me contrató para algo mejor que pelear por dinero. Yo le dije que tenía una hermana con la mismas características que las mías y es por eso que nos contrataron. – Respiró suavemente, tomando el aire que Julieta le había robado. – Yo siempre entregué mi vida para que siguiéramos teniendo la vida más o menos cómoda que teníamos. Porque trabajar horas extras en la mansión de la señora Elizabeth, donde trabajabas como su sirvienta, ni siquiera nos alcanzaba para una cena decente. – Julieta no respondió, se veía demasiado pálida. – Ambas hacíamos cosas a espaldas de la otra y actuamos a ojos ciegos y oídos sordo, ¿no? – Continuó Isabelle. – Porque tu confiabas en mi... Y yo en ti...

Kardia se mordió el labio inferior, mientras Degel y Shion luchaban por controlar sus emociones. Julieta se bajó de los brazos de Shion y corrió en dirección de Isabelle, en dos ocasiones perdió el equilibrio pero eso no la detuvo de llegar junto a su hermana.

– ¡Issi! – Rodeó el cuello de Isabelle en un fuerte abrazo. – Yo sabía... Yo sabía que había algo más en ese cuento que me decías de que los hombres te golpeaban mientras trabajabas de mesera... Era un pretexto simplemente ridículo... Cuando llegabas con esos moretones en el cuerpo o algunos hueso rotos... Yo sabía...

Isabelle no respondió, en cambio abrazó a Julieta con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía la herida de su costado.

– Al principio fue así... – Habló después de un silencio. – Y después de partirle la cara a un viejo mugriento que intentó propasarse conmigo, el dueño del bar me contrató para esas peleas. Como tenía el entrenamiento de papá, pensé que sería pan comido. – Dejó salir un suspiro y mostró una sonrisa, que a diferencia de las otras, iba cargada de tristeza. – Y qué equivocada estaba. Por eso entrenaba más de la cuenta. No quería que el peso de nuestro hogar cayera sólo en tu espalda.

– Nunca fue así, Issi, nunca me sentí defraudada por ti... – Le recalcó Julieta, acariciándole la mejilla. – Rayos, siempre has sido una busca pleitos.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron confundiendo a los santos presentes. Kardia sonrió también desde su sitio, caminó hasta las hermanas y las abrazó con fuerza.

– Así se hace mocosas. No se dejen pisotear por nadie. – Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y por inercia correspondieron. Ya que de ese _modo _su padre las abrazaba después de cada entrenamiento. – Tomemos las vendas y vayamos a mi templo. Ahí podremos curar sus heridas.

Degel asintió y Shion se acercó a Julieta para volverla a llevar en sus brazos, su cabeza estaba golpeada y no monitoreaba con exactitud los movimientos de sus extremidades.

– Ah, pero agarró gusto de cargar a mi hermana, señor Herrero. – Dijo Isabelle retomando su sonrisa alegre.

– ¡Isabelle! – Gritó su hermana sonrojada, cosa que también afectó a Shion.

Eso arrancó una carcajada a Kardia, que se encaminó a su templo. Ahora la prioridad era detener el sangrado en el costado de Isabelle y en la cabeza de Julieta.

**Casa de Escorpio.**

Degel ayudó a caminar a Isabelle quien se negó a ir en sus brazos a diferencia de Julieta que no tuvo otra opción por no poder caminar sin perder el equilibrio. Avanzaron a paso veloz para abandonar la casa de Libra y surcar los peldaños hacia la siguiente casa, **Escorpio**. Al divisar la puerta, Kardia sonrió y se volvió a su compañero de armas.

– ¿También debo pedir permiso para entrar a mi templo, Degel?

Eso hizo reír a Isabelle, donde después de su momento se quejó por el dolor que provocó en su costado.

– No hay tiempo para tus bromas de mal gusto, Kardia. – Contestó Acuario abriendo él mismo el paso para adentrarse al templo.

– Tch, ¿qué pasó con lo de ser educado, señor Verde? ¡Pídeme permiso para entrar a mi templo!

Shion siguió a Degel quien los condujo a través del templo como si fuera el suyo; tanto tiempo había pasado ahí, que ya le era normal avanzar con familiaridad por los pasillos. Llegaron a un espacio pequeño pero bien equipado con una camilla y en una mesa con varios instrumentos medicinales, que servirían para detener el sangrado y desinfectar las heridas. Originalmente esa sala fue creada para Kardia y su problema del corazón.

– Colóquenlas ahí. – Dijo Kardia rebuscando entre la desordenada mesita.

Los caballeros las ayudaron a tomar lugar en la camilla, una al lado de la otra.

– Pónganles esto. – Dijo Kardia entregándoles un frasco con alcohol y un par de pañuelos. – Iré por agua.

– Que caritativo. – Dijo Degel con una sonrisa torcida mientras vertía un poco del líquido en los pañuelos.

– ¡Cállate, señor Verde!

– Ah, lo siento, señor Kardia con cara de idiota. – Musitó Degel con una risa poco habitual.

– ¡Te escuché, Degel!

En cuanto Degel disfrutaba su polémica con su compañero, Julieta se acercó a Shion.

– Eso dolerá, ¿cierto? – Preguntó sintiendo un ligero mareo por el golpe en la cabeza.

– No más que los ataques que se lanzaron. – Contestó Kardia volviendo con unas cubetas con agua y una manzana en la boca.

Degel se acercó con un pañuelo a Isabelle, donde la chica al ver las intenciones, se alejó del santo de Acuario.

– ¡Alcohol!

– Sí. Es una sustancia desinfectante. – Sonrió Degel, pero Isabelle se alejó de la gasa cubriendo su herida con una de sus manos. – Señorita Isabelle, necesito que me muestre su herida...

– Estoy bien, señor Degel. – Mostró una sonrisa afable, malvadamente sarcástica.

– No me engañará con esa sonrisa, señorita. – Respondió Degel con tranquilidad.

– ¡Rayos! Entonces... – Se acercó al oído de Degel y esa cercanía alertó a Kardia. – ¿Puede ponerse en un ángulo que mi hermana no me vea?

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Degel alzando las cejas – ¿Vergüenza?

– Oh, no. Nada de eso. – Dejó salir una pequeña risa agitando su mano en negación. – Creo que Julieta conoce mi cuerpo, incluso mejor que yo.

– ¿Entonces?

– Ya lo sabrá.

Degel asintió con una sonrisa y acató la petición de Isabelle, con su cuerpo obstruyó la vista hacia ella. Por su parte, Julieta se volvió un poco para que Shion colocara el pañuelo sobre la herida en su cabeza, pero apenas hizo contacto con la abertura en su piel se alejó.

– ¡Eso duele! ¡Dijiste que no dolería más que los ataques! – Le gritó a Kardia.

– ¡Porque no duele más que eso, mocosa llorona!

Julieta iba a gritarle algo más, pero al sentir la mirada de Shion sobre ella calló.

– ¿Duele mucho? – Preguntó preocupado logrando que Julieta se sonrojara de nuevo.

– ¡Lo haces de nuevo! – Le reclamó con un inminente sonrojo. – Esos ojos... – Suspiró derrotada. – Está bien. – Dijo volviendo su cabeza para que Shion pudiera seguir con la curación. – Quizás ya no duela tanto.

– Mentira hermana, te debes estar muriendo por dentro. – Rió Isabelle.

Shion sonrió y continuó la labor mientras Julieta aún se quejaba. Por su parte Degel entendió a lo que se refería Isabelle; una vez que se levantó la camisa, visualizó una venda en su costado manchada con sangre reciente. Sintió las ganas de preguntar, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Isabelle al ver la interrogante de Degel, dijo:

– Julieta me abrió la herida que me había hecho una de las mujeres que derroté en el bar. Cuando se enteró que me fui para bailar _Pole dance_, me emboscó en el baño. – Susurró sigilosamente. – Me tocó volver a ponerla en su sitio y, claro, no salí precisamente ilesa.

– Usted es una cajita de curiosidades. – Respondió Degel comenzando a vendar el costado de Isabelle mientras ésta se quedaba quieta una vez que el sangrado cedió.– ¿Y por qué no le dijo a su hermana?

– Porque habría tenido que explicarle de dónde la conocía.

Degel juntó los fragmentos y dio cierta razón a la chica. Una vez culminada la labor de tratarlas, se escuchó la voz de Kardia molestando como siempre.

– Aún así, debo decir que su pelea fue todo un espectáculo. – Dijo masticando la manzana que había traído. – ¿Quién pensaría que unas mocosas como ustedes podrían usar su recién despertado cosmos a ese nivel?

– No lo hagas sonar como algo entretenido, Kardia. – Señaló Degel. – Ahora es un hecho que Sísifo nos bombardeará con un sin fin de preguntas.

– Ya veremos cómo las esquivamos. – Contestó Kardia despreocupado. – Admite que fue entretenido ver a esas pequeñas fieras destruyendo el templo de Libra.

Degel lo miró con enfado y Shion suspiró.

– ¿Y qué carajos significa? – Preguntó Julieta volviendo repentinamente al tema de la discordia, observando a Isabelle mientras los tres santos dialogaban entre ellos.

– Ni idea. – Contestó su hermana acomodándose la camisa. – Era el escudo de nuestro padre.

– ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

– Él me lo dijo, y también que debía recordar ese escudo a cualquier costo. – Explicó con simpleza.

– ¿Y no se te ocurrió otra mejor idea que tatuártelo? – Preguntó Julieta con cierta incredulidad.

– Tengo mala memoria, lo sabes.

– ¡Igual no es motivo para tatuártelo! – Espetó Julieta volviéndose con enojo.

– No vamos a empezar. – Isabelle se bajó de la camilla en un pequeño salto y su semblante era severo, tomó su gabardina y se la echó al hombro – Ya tuve suficiente por hoy.

Julieta guardó silencio. Eran contadas las veces que Isabelle mostraba esa faceta. Ella siempre sonreía y, al igual que ella, cuando se enojaba parecía una persona totalmente diferente, mostrando miradas felinas y garras afiladas por su padre.

– ¡¿Volvieron a enojarse?! – Gritó Kardia al ver la distancia que había entre las hermanas con semblantes enojados. – ¡Las descuidamos un segundo y...!

– Kardia, basta. – Recalcó Degel volviendo a su aura neutral. – Es hora de irnos.

Isabelle sosteniendo su costado caminó hasta Degel y dio una palmada en su hombro.

– Señor Degel, de aquí en adelante puedo caminar sola.

– ¿Segura? – Preguntó el santo para nada sorprendido e Isabelle asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de tener sólo horas conociéndola, Degel ya sabía diferenciar las sonrisas de la chica. No por nada se había ganado el título al caballero más inteligente.

– Bueno, si te desmayas y caes escalinatas abajo, ni sueñes que me regresaré a buscarte. – Agregó Kardia tirando los residuos de la manzana a la basura.

Esperaba que Isabelle contraatacara, pero sólo asintió y salió de la habitación.

– ¿Qué mosca le picó? – Preguntó Kardia a Degel, que como respuesta se encorvó los hombros.

– Está enojada conmigo. – Explicó Julieta tratando de bajarse de la camilla, por lo que Shion caminó hasta ella para ayudarla. – Gracias... – Volvió a mirar a los santos que la observaban buscando una explicación. – Cuando está enojada suele meterse en un exilio hasta que se le pasa.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shion ayudando a Julieta a mantener el equilibrio; ser incrustada al suelo solido traía malas noticias para su espalda.

Julieta esbozó una sonrisa triste.

– Para no herir a alguien ya sea verbalmente o físicamente.

_Igual que Piscis.._. Pensaron los tres santos.

– Cuando está en ese estado, es mejor dejarla sola.

**Casa de Sagitario.**

Todos habían respirado hondo para enfrentarse a la casa de Sagitario y su guardián. Debido a los múltiples golpes que había recibido, Julieta no podía caminar aún por sí sola, a diferencia de Isabelle, que caminaba de última y no se molestaba en seguir al grupo. Degel esperó a que Shion y Kardia le rebasaran, esperando que Isabelle le alcanzara para ir a la par con ella.

– ¿Le molesta si camino a su lado? – Preguntó cordialmente.

La chica levantó la vista de las escalinatas y observó al caballero.

– Señor Degel... – Dijo la chica un poco sorprendida por la atención por parte de Acuario. – ¡C–Claro! No tiene que pedirme permiso.

Degel mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

– Qué bueno.

– ¿Nos acercamos al líder de ustedes? – Preguntó alzando la vista al siguiente templo que empezaba a tomar forma.

– Sí, por favor, recuerde lo que le dije.

Isabelle sonrió.

– Trataré de no meter la pata. – Se permitió reírse un poco. – ¿Cómo está Julieta?

– Estará bien. – Le respondió Degel. – Aunque usted misma debería cerciorarse de ello.

Isabelle desvío la vista.

– Estoy enojada con ella.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

– Ella... – Tomó una pausa significativa en sus palabras. – Ella cree que yo no soy lo suficientemente capaz de medir mis actos y eso me enoja.

Degel guardó silencio un segundo.

– Todo lo contrario, señorita. Su hermana sabe de lo que usted es capaz, y es por eso que se preocupa.

Isabelle sintió una corazonada, pero no la suficiente. Quizás Degel tuviera razón, pero ella era terca y no daría su brazo a torcer aunque no tuviera la razón. Cuando su enojo disminuyera, hablaría con ella. Quizás ella misma tenía razón cuando le había dicho a su hermana que si se disponía a escucharla entendería, pero para que eso funcionara primero tenía que decirle tantas cosas...

– Más tarde, tal vez cuando logremos salir del siguiente templo, puede que hable con ella. – Le sonrió Degel para restaurar la confianza de la chica.

– Lo haré. – Le sonrió también Isabelle.

– ¡Hey! – Les gritó Kardia desde la entrada del siguiente templo. – Ya llegamos y yo no pienso entrar solo a la casa de cupido.

– Kardia... – Lo llamó Shion, pero éste lo ignoró mientras seguía apurando a Degel e Isabelle. – ¡Kardia!

– ¿Qué quieres? – Se volvió al fin Degel sólo para toparse con Sísifo parado a la entrada con una mirada expectante y obviamente sin aura de bienvenida. No llevaba puesta su armadura, pero su mirada imponente hacia que no le fuera necesaria. – A–Ah, Sísifo.

– Kardia de Escorpio, Shion de Aries y Degel de Acuario, ¿quieren explicarme qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Sísifo con cierta autoridad que no se vio opacada por su evidente molestia.

– Oh, él es el famoso señor Sísifo. – Murmuró Isabelle y el santo la miró.

_¡Qué sexy! ¡A–Actúa natural, Isabelle! ¡Natural! _

– Buenas noches. – Le sonrió. – Pasemos a mi templo. – Suspiró el santo permitiéndoles la entrada. – Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Los tres santos desfilaron siguiendo a Sísifo que los condujo a una pequeña estancia donde todos pudieron tomar asiento en una pequeña mesa de mármol redonda. Degel estaba al lado de Isabelle con Kardia al lado opuesto cruzado de brazos; Shion al lado de Julieta, quien estaba junto a su hermana y Sísifo tomó el último asiento en medio de Shion y Kardia.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el dueño de la casa cuando nadie empezaba a explicar.

– Kardia y yo fuimos enviados a Italia por el Patriarca. – Comenzó Degel tras aclarar su garganta en señal de que nadie tomaría la palabra. – Debíamos encargarnos de algunos espectros que rondaban el lugar. Y eso hacíamos cuando nos percatamos que se concentraban en un pequeño callejón. Al acercarnos fuimos testigos del ataque que provocó que estas señoritas despertaran su cosmos inconscientemente. Es por eso que resolvimos traerlas al Santuario.

– ¿Y la batalla en la casa de Libra? – Lanzó Sísifo.

– Todo el mundo se pelea de vez en cuando. – Dijo Kardia sin molestarse en mirar al santo que permanecía al lado suyo. – ¿Qué tiene de raro eso?

– ¿Qué tiene de raro? – Repitió Sísifo. – Destruyeron parte del templo.

– Todo el mundo destruye templos. – Sonrió Kardia burlándose de Sísifo quien solo le observo severamente.

– Si tanto le preocupa el daño, podemos pagarlo. – Sugirió Julieta. – Isabelle, planea otras peleas, debes pagar el daño.

– ¡¿Ah?!

– Claro, tú fuiste la que empezó todo. – Observó Julieta desafiante. – Y debes hacerte responsable.

Isabelle se levantó de la silla con aura amenazante. Shion y Degel se alertaron, pero éste último al ver la sonrisa de Julieta dedujeron que tenía un plan. Provocar a su hermana era sencillo y hacerla enojar pan comido. Enojar a Isabelle era lo mismo que cuando se enciende una mecha, hasta que no estalla no dejara de quemar. Y esa llama era la que necesitaban para zafarse de las preguntas del guardián de Sagitario.

– Chicas no me refería a eso.

– Perfecto, Sísifo, ahora tú vas a detener a las mocosas. – Advirtió Kardia. – Buena suerte.

Sísifo observó a Kardia, luego a las hermanas.

– Levántate, Julieta. Te sacaré unos órganos y los venderé para pagar el daño.

– ¿Y crees que voy a quedarme tranquila para que lo hagas, Issi? – Preguntó Julieta accediendo a la orden de levantarse con los ojos cerrados y las manos palpadas en la mesa.

– Pues entonces lo haremos de la manera difícil.

– Esperen. – Volvió a intervenir Sagitario levantándose también. – No tienen que pagar el daño de templo y, aunque tuvieran que hacerlo, esa no es razón para pelear.

– No se preocupe, señor Sísifo. – Le dijo Julieta. – Acabaremos con esto pronto, aún tenemos que llegar con el Patriarca.

– Bueno, asumo que _ambas_ deben llegar con él, ¿cierto? – Insistió al ver que las hermanas comenzaban con el juego del acecho.

– Sí, pero no necesariamente en buen estado. – Concedió Isabelle haciendo un movimiento con el dedo.

Lo más veraz es que para cuando Sísifo volvió dirigir su mirada a las hermanas ellas ya estaban del otro lado de la mesa, teniendo una pequeña polémica de puños. Julieta con dobles intenciones, Isabelle para desahogar su rabieta.

Julieta tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el puñetazo que iba directo a su cara, pero debido a los mareos que aún la aquejaban, descuidó su costado, el cual Isabelle pateó casi con gusto de infligir daño en el mismo lugar donde su hermana se lo había hecho.

– Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. – Sonrió Isabelle.

– Ni lo sueñes. – Contradijo Julieta apresando la pierna de su hermana. – ¿Crees que hacer quehaceres no requiere condición física? – Le preguntó al tiempo que estiraba la pierna para acortar la distancia y apoyar su brazo derecho en el hombro de su hermana. – ¿Cuántas escaleras crees que tenía la casa de la señora Elizabeth? – Agregó impulsándose para saltar por encima de Isabelle y al dar vuelta en el aire propinar una patada a su espalda haciéndola caer de rodillas al tiempo que ella aterrizaba desde el aire.

Isabelle empezó a toser un poco, para luego taparse la boca para evitar escupir sangre que lamentablemente se escurrió entre sus dedos. Degel se alertó, él sabía que su condición física estaba más afectaba de lo que aparentaba a simple vista y esa pelea solo podía empeorarla.

– Sin duda te sirvieron de algo esas escaleras. – Murmuró Isabelle levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus rodillas. – Pero no contra mí, hermana. ¿Con cuántas mujeres crees que me topé con las mismas condiciones de ser _ama de casa?_

– ¿Condiciones? – Preguntó aturdido el santo de Sagitario.

– Isabelle al parecer tiene experiencia en el área de combate, por tener ciertos encuentros en una taberna de boxeo para mujeres. Al parecer su padre era una clase de luchador o al menos eso creemos, porque las enseñó a pelear y según vimos en la casa de Libra su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es excepcional. – Explicó Shion casi en un suspiro. – Julieta tiene la experiencia que les enseñó su padre, pero no tan pulcra como su hermana.

Por un momento Sísifo pareció tener la explicación que buscaba, pero no la necesaria para calmar sus dudas sino avivarlas. De un momento a otro, Isabelle se había impulsado con su cosmos y estaba frente a Julieta, quien apenas esquivó el siguiente golpe cargado de fuerza formando una barrera con los antebrazos. Sísifo estaba confundido. ¿Quiénes eran exactamente esas chicas? ¿Qué querían en el Santuario? Y más importante aún, ¿qué las llevaba a pelear tan despiadadamente?

La atmosfera empezó a sentirse más cargada por parte de Julieta, anunciando que su cosmos también se había encendido. Isabelle se alejó a tiempo para evitar ser impactada, no caería por eso de nuevo. Se posicionaron a unos metros de la otra mirándose con irritación y frustración.

– ¿Sabes qué no has aprendido a hacer, Julieta? – Mencionó Isabelle recogiendo su cabello – Aprender a entenderme.

– ¡Si quieres que te entienda entonces dime lo que estás pensando! ¡¿Porque me ocultaste tantas cosas?! – Reclamó Julieta preparando su siguiente ataque que se concentraba en una luz brillante e inestable. – Nunca. Isabelle, nunca he creído que hayas descuidado tus responsabilidades ni que me hayas dejado sola.

– Julieta... – Isabelle pareció conmovida, pero su semblante cambió de nuevo fortaleciendo la concentración de cosmos que sería su siguiente ataque. – Porque... ¡Tú crees que yo no puedo tomar decisiones correctas! ¡Piensas qué no sé medir mis actos!

– Escucha. – Julieta afiló la mirada. – Sé que eres jodidamente impulsiva, depredadora por naturaleza, conflictiva y hasta algo infantil, pero también eres extraordinariamente leal y, sobre todo, te eres fiel a ti misma... Jamás romperías una promesa ni dejarías que alguien más sufriera a causa tuya... ¡Por eso es que me preocupa lo que hagas! ¡Porque siento que voy a perderte en cualquier momento, idiota! – Gritó alzando deliberadamente la voz. – ¡¿Es que no entiendes que mi vida se acaba si te pierdo?! – Su cosmos empezó a arder con un brillo estelar. Los santos volvieron a sorprenderse. – ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!

– ¡Yo también! – Soltó Isabelle rodeando a Julieta. – ¡Pero entiende que no debes mantenerme alejada de todo sólo por miedo! ¡Yo sé defenderme perfectamente!

Julieta se abstuvo de atacar. Volvió a reparar su compostura y fijó su vista en su hermana.

– Tienes razón, quizás sólo hago las cosas correctas desde mi perspectiva, pero para eso te tengo a ti, Issi, ¿quién más va corregirme si te pierdo? – Sonrió Julieta casi con tristeza, creando una fuente de luz en su mano derecha.

Cuando ambas energías se almacenaban más y más, Sísifo se alarmó.

– Julieta... ¿Quieres que te corrija cuando soy un desastre? – La energía llegó a un punto de ebullición y con un fuerte estrépito anunció el ataque.

La misma explosión que había destrozado el templo de Libra y que Julieta esperaba ver no sucedió. Segundos antes de que los ataques colisionaran, Sísifo los neutralizó con sus cosmos.

– Entiendo. – Dijo Sísifo tras un prolongado silencio, luego que se disipara el humo que había sucumbido sobre ellos tras la segunda colisión – Entiendo que tengan diferencias a pesar de ser hermanas. – Señaló recordando el pasado por un instante. – Pero esa no es razón para lastimarse de esta manera. – Se acercó a Isabelle y le ofreció su mano para ponerla de pie. – Si hay algo en lo que no estén de acuerdo... – La condujo hasta donde estaba Julieta, a quien también ayudó a levantarse. – Lo mejor es hablar al respecto. – Concluyó uniendo las manos de las hermanas con la suya.

– ¿Usted tiene un hermano? – Preguntó Isabelle sin poder contener su curiosidad a pesar de la situación.

Sísifo asintió.

– Tuve un hermano – Su mirada paso a tener una chispa de tristeza al recordar que su hermano ya no estaba a su lado – Murió hace unos años, y ahora estoy a cargo de su hijo.

– ¿Si? – Pregunto Issi con una pequeña mirada de inocencia – ¿Dónde está ahora?

–Es el santo de Leo, Rugulus – Respondió Sagitario volviendo a tomar el control de la situación – Aun está muy joven, pero tiene una habilidad para crecer innata.

– ¡Súper genial! – Espeto Isabelle enterneciendo un poco a Sísifo – Es increíble, tío y sobrino en el mismo lugar...– Volvió a retomar su sonrisa – Yo no me despegaría de usted.

– ¡Isabelle!

–N–no lo dije con malas intenciones, Julieta.

Sagitario toco la cabeza de Isabelle esbozando una sonrisa.

–Tal vez, pero a un caballero no lo define ser un prodigio sino la experiencia que puede adquirir en el campo de batalla.

Issi asintió.

– Señor Sísifo – Llamo Julieta, haciendo que el aludido le dirigiera su atención – ¿Sabe si su hermano conoció a un hombre llamado Niel?

Sísifo pareció un poco sorprendido.

– Es posible, pero no lo recuerdo a la perfección. – Contestó. – Lo vi un par de veces cuando acompañé a mi hermano en algunas misiones a Italia, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ambas hermanas se miraron.

– Era nuestro padre. – Dijo Julieta después de compartir miradas con los santos de Aries, Acuario y Escorpio que las observaban con atención. Sísifo mostro una ligera sorpresa al mirar sobre su hombro y los tres santos asintieron a la pregunta sin palabras.

– Está de más decir que fue asesinado. – Agrego Isabelle soltando la mano de Sísifo empezando a caminar en dirección a Degel, quien la esperaba con los nervios un poco agitados en su interior. No le gustó en lo más mínimo que Isabelle escupiera sangre – Por algo que tiene relación con el Santuario.

Sísifo suspiró con desgano.

– Vayan. El Patriarca los espera.

– ¡Por fin! – Gritó Kardia casi huyendo del templo.

Julieta sintió un gran alivio y dejó que su cuerpo fuera derrotado por el cansancio.

– ¡Señorita Julieta! – Gritó Shion intentando llegar a ella, pero fue Sísifo quien amortiguó la caída con sus brazos. Corrió hasta ella y su semblante le atemorizo un instante.

– Sólo está inconsciente. – Dijo Sísifo teniéndola en sus brazos. – Ha sido un día duro para ambas. – Fijo su vista en Isabelle, quien al parecer cayo rendida en los brazos de Degel, y éste la miraba con una sonrisa que era compartida por Kardia; al parecer habían dicho una clase de broma que no alcanzó sus oídos.

Shion asintió y tomó de los brazos de Sísifo a la hermana.

– Gracias, Sísifo.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><span>Notas finales:<span> En ese capi no hubo romance entre nuestros caballeros, salvo de la mención nuevamente de la relación que habita entre Dohko y Shion. Sin embargo, para el próximo revelaremos que ocurre en la casa de Piscis *3* y un extra que tendremos de Sisifo x El Cid.

Gracias por leernos, y hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. ¿Coincidencia?

Notas: Lamentamos el retraso, hubieron ciertos inconvenientes en como publicar el capi y si lo hacíamos en días de semana se descontrolaría el modo de subirlo los fines de semana. Pero, ¡aquí esta! En este cap, tendremos un "romance meloso, confesador, dramático y excesivo" entre Alba y Mani. Bien, sabemos que Alba es sentimental y Mani todo un as en el romanticismo. Aquí tenemos los resultados.

Advertencia: Romance dramático.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

¿Coincidencia?

_Mientras tanto en la Casa de Piscis…_

El _"vamos a jugar un poco"_ de Manigoldo se había extendido a una palabra mayor, escrita quizás en cuatro hojas de papel con tinta china; agotadora pero con excelentes resultados. Habían entrado en una especie de ciclo donde cada vez que acababa uno, instantáneamente iniciaba otro; un sin fin de sensaciones que encendieron, ardieron y consumieron sus cosmos hasta que cada una de sus respiraciones corporales llegaron a gritar ¡Basta!

Una nueva experiencia compartida por ambos en la casa de Piscis donde Manigoldo hizo una nota mental, la resaltó en colores fosforescentes y la pegó en su mente para no olvidarla: **A Albafica le estimulaban los guantes.**

– Dime algo, Alba–chan. – Rompió el silencio que se hizo una vez que sus respiraciones habían vuelto a la normalidad. – ¿Qué te gusta de mi?

– Es una pregunta difícil. – Contestó Albafica, cuya espalda ahora descansaba sobre el pecho de Manigoldo y su cabeza estaba recostada en su hombro. – Realmente no lo sé... Pero si quieres puedo decirte lo que no me gusta de ti, me parece que hay más detalles por donde abordar.

– No, gracias. Lo haces todo el tiempo. – Rió Manigoldo, tenía sus manos en el abdomen de Albafica acariciando tenuemente la sabana que cubría sus pieles desnudas. Albafica suponía que esas caricias eran para él. – Pero debe haber una razón como para hacer esto conmigo y no con nadie más.

– Pude ser que tengas razón. – Concedió Albafica jugando con los dedos aún enfundados de Manigoldo.

– O quizá es sólo que soy muy bueno en esto.

Albafica correspondió el enlace de manos que creó Manigoldo.

– No seas arrogante. Y si sólo fuera eso, no me preocuparía por ti más de lo que debería, como tampoco hablaría contigo más de lo que debería. Así que descarta esa absurda idea que tienes en la cabeza.

– Haber, haber, ¿acabo de escuchar una confesión? – Preguntó Manigoldo con una sonrisa torcida. – ¿Estás admitiendo que me quieres?

– Hmmm... No lo sé. – Contestó con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios que a diferencia de la de Manigoldo, tenía un poco más de malicia.

Cuando Manigoldo preguntaba eso, algo en su interior sentía una calidez inmensa, casi imperceptible, pero demasiado a gusto como para pasarlo por alto. Sentía las ansias de gritárselo a voz estelar, de que todo el Santuario se enterara que amaba a ese hombre, sin embargo, nada era color de rosa y algo le decía que se lo guardara y esperara el momento conciso para decírselo.

Quizás era cursi, pero para Albafica, esa parte de él era la parte donde se permitía ser romántico y soñador. Pensaba que esas palabras debían ser guardadas sólo para decirse en momentos sumamente especiales, y en su interior sentía que ese no lo era precisamente.

– Dijiste "si sólo fuera eso", lo que significa que hay algo más, ¿no? – Manigoldo lanzó otra pregunta con una nueva sonrisa en los labios. Iba a hacer que Albafica lo admitiera, se cortaría una pelota si en esa oportunidad no lo conseguía. Debía hacer que admitiera que lo amaba con locura, como él también lo hacía.

– Malinterpretas, amor. – Rebatió Albafica colando sus dedos dentro del guante que aún enfundaba la mano de su compañero. – Sólo estás asumiendo que hay un significado más grande en lo que dije antes.

– ¿Asumiendo? ¿Malinterpreto? – El rostro de Manigoldo era incrédulo, pero con su mano libre enredaba algunos de los cabellos celestes entre sus dedos. – ¿Y qué hay de las veces que en plena sesión me aprisionas entre tus brazos y me susurras mil cosas al oído? ¿También vas a decirme que eso no tiene significado?

– No necesariamente. Quizás sólo fue el momento. Quizás sólo quería... – Hizo una pausa en la que finalmente retiró el guante de la mano de Manigoldo. Se giró sobre la cama para estar frente a frente, y sonrió lascivamente –…Provocarte más.

El italiano sintió que un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Albafica iba ganando.

– Créeme, funciona – Rio un poco, sonriendo tan candentemente que Albafica se sintió un poco incómodo. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios y se bajó del regazo de Manigoldo, tirándose a un lado en la pequeña e individual cama, donde a duras cabían los dos. Tomo una de las almohadas y recostó allí su cabeza, dándole la espalda a su acompañante por supuesto – ¡¿Qué mierdas?!

Albafica rió en sus adentros, pero eso era lo que estaba esperando y estratégicamente había planificado. Cerró sus ojos en espera de que la mente de Manigoldo ideara una reacción analógica. Y así fue.

Manigoldo se reclinó hacia Albafica, quien seguía acostado medio de lado dándole la espalda justo en el borde de la cama. Después Removió algunos de sus largos cabellos que estorbaban cerca de su oído y dejó caer ahí una pequeña reseña de palabras improvisadas que inundaron su cabeza espabilando sus sentidos.

– ¿Quieres saber que me gusta de ti? – Preguntó suavemente, pasando un brazo por el torso de Albafica y éste asintió débilmente aún con los ojos cerrados. – Me gusta tus ojos. – Empezó delineando el contorno del lagrimal que aún seguía cerrado, pero Piscis soltó una pequeña risa por las cosquillas que sintió cuando el roce del pulgar de Manigoldo acariciaba sus pestañas. – Resaltan ese azul celeste que te hace pensar, ¿cómo coño puedo perderme en el cielo de su iris y ahogarme en el vacío de su pupila?

Albafica abrió los ojos. Como dándole la oportunidad a Manigoldo de observarle su preciado iris una vez más.

– Me gusta tu cabello. – Continuó Cáncer acariciando cada hebra con los dedos, peinando la parte inferior del cabello que caía por los hombros de Piscis. – Es tan suave como un almohadón de seda y libre como las aves del cielo.

Albafica seguía callado como tumba, a pesar de estar sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero. Sentía como si esas líneas le hicieran despegar de su cuerpo. Esos halagos extrañamente inusuales le estaban agradando. Después de un lapso de tiempo, con los parpados nuevamente cerrados y sin palabras preguntó Albafica: ¿Y qué más?

– Me gusta tu torso. – Sus manos caminaron hacia la curva inclinada, desde los hombros de Albafica hasta el lugar que Manigoldo se degustó en mencionar. – Es increíble cómo tienes las caderas. – Seguía hablando incontinente al oído de Albafica, sin ser realmente capaz de controlar las emociones que sentía. – Es increíble cómo poseen la anchura de un hombre y al mismo tiempo tengan la curvatura de una mujer.

Albafica volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió que Manigoldo le había soltado y se había incorporado con cuidado. Giró su rostro y se percató que Manigoldo observaba el techo con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, nunca la había visto. Él se había dado cuenta que Albafica le observaba ligeramente incorporado y sonrió.

– Es una belleza que alcanza niveles excéntricos, poco usuales y casi celestiales.

Albafica enarcó una ceja.

– No te molestes, por favor. – Aclaró Manigoldo. – No lo digo en el sentido que todos se refieren o al que estas acostumbrado.

– ¿Entonces?

– Es una belleza complementaria. – Dijo Manigoldo acercándose al rostro de Albafica, acariciando parte de la mandíbula con el pulgar. – Es esa belleza en la que descubres ese afán enamoradizo que vive en nuestro interior y que, por obviedad, se vuelve loco ante ella.

– En pocas palabras, sólo dices que mi belleza, ¿te excita? – Albafica tenía una voz tensa, pero en ese momento mostraba signos de suavidad; ese afecto incondicional que tenía aquel hombre que sacrificaba su existencia sólo para proteger a sus amigos. – ¿En qué te diferencias de los otros?

Manigoldo soltó una estridente risa aún sin responder a sus preguntas.

– Lo sabía. – Afirmó Albafica.

Manigoldo dejo de reír y espero calmarse para poder hablar adecuadamente.

– No, pero _esa_ supongo es la interpretación que le das por mi personalidad, ¿no?

– Sí. – Atinó Piscis sin piedad.

Manigoldo se encorvó de hombros y aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire y luego la soltó como si hubiera un humo invisible que dibujaba diferentes figuras abstractas.

– Te explicaré con este ejemplo sencillo. – Señaló mostrando su palma, ya que Albafica había quitado el guante de su mano derecha. Albafica asintió nuevamente. – Dame tu mano.

Después de dudar un poco, Albafica acató el pequeño mandato, aunque técnicamente se habían acostado y su compañero seguía con vida. No había de que preocuparse, o al menos no por el momento. Extendió su mano hasta que Manigoldo la recibió con elegancia, como si le hubiese concedido alguna pieza de baile.

– Lo sabía. – Dijo después de observar expectante los dedos, dorso y muñeca de Albafica.

– ¿Qué cosa?

El italiano sonrió. Y en ese momento, Albafica se dio cuenta de algo: Albafica se dio cuenta de algo: Había un enigma en su interior que arremetía en las paredes de su pecho cuando Manigoldo sonreía de esa forma, le hacía latir con fuerza el corazón.

– Cuando tomo tu mano de esta manera, siento que terminamos de armar el rompecabezas que forma mi vida. – Hizo una pausa en la que asintió para sí. – Es ese momento donde te das cuenta que esa persona complementa tu existencia incluso cuando sólo toma tu mano. Esa es tu belleza hacia a mí, es la belleza que yo veo en ti... El modo en que me haces verme completo cuando estoy a tu lado. – Sonrió y cerró su mano entorno a la de Piscis. – El modo en que me moldeo a tu gusto sólo por hacerte feliz.

Albafica le observó como en un estado de trance, sin percatarse de que de sus ojos pequeñas gotas descendían como el oro de la satisfacción en una eterna sequía. Se dio cuenta _sólo_ cuando Manigoldo limpió la humedad de su mejillas. Cubrió la mano de Manigoldo con la suya y las mantuvo en su rostro.

– Eres tan dedicado, Manigoldo.

– ¿Me crees alguien capaz de ingeniarme esas palabras sin que se me olvidaran, Albafica de Piscis?

Albafica sonrió un poco.

– ¿Entonces?

– Dije lo que siento en un momento improvisado. Me salió de puta madre, ¿no? Pero vamos, ambos sabemos que no se volverá a repetir de igual forma por lo _incapaz_ que es mi mente. – Sonrió casi en broma, pero sus palabras tenían la seriedad de tomar por el cuello el tema de la guerra santa si era necesario. – Pero en este momento improviso con palabras técnicas y lejanas de mi lenguaje obsceno para poder transmitirte todo lo que siento por ti. Practicadas obviamente, el viejo me ayudó. – Dejó escapar una risa suave y Albafica casi pudo compartirla. – Pero si quieres lo más natural de mi, puedo decir que sería: _"Verga, Albafica, me traes loco como una puta que ha quedado insatisfecha y aunque su paga fue una mierda, quería repetirlo incluso sin paga. ¿Pero qué mierdas importa? El cliente no volverá y ella se quedará con la concha floja y aguada. Al final sólo es un maldito placer que sólo será saciado por el cliente que se burló de ella ante sus ojos. Y aún acostándose con docenas de hombres, seguirá ansiando el pene del cliente que sólo la provocó. ¡Maldita sea la pubertad! "_

Albafica no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

–Vaya.

– ¿Sabes quién eres tú?

– ¿El cliente?

– ¡Exacto! – Atribuyó con exaltación. – Me dejas a medias con sólo tu mirada, ¡imagínate! Y cuando quiero abrazarte con fuerza me dices: "No me toques". ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es? "No te acerques". ¡Carajo! Ni una patada en las bolas duele más que eso. Es como quedar a medias en una excitante sesión de sexo con la reina de Inglaterra cuando tenía veinte años. ¿Pero sabes? Esa wey ya tiene unos ciento cincuenta años, así que desear algo que no está moldeado a ti es caseramente absurdo, ¡pero! Deja de serlo si yo me moldeo a ella. – Respiró un poco, parecía que las palabras salían sin ser pre–meditadas, que ingeniosamente estaban teniendo influencia en Albafica. – ¿ ¿Así que cómo me moldeo? – Se preguntó a sí mismo. – ¡Fácil! Primero debo lograr encenderla, calentarla, excitarla, el mejor sinónimo que te guste. – Albafica ladeó la cabeza encontrando esa escena divertida. – Cosa que puede ser imposible, pero con este cuerpo sensual que me gasto hay esperanza… Y… Luego… – Pensó un poco más. – Mierda, no. No me puedo moldear a esa vieja. Pero toma ese ejemplo, si me gustara haría como hago contigo… – Sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a Albafica lo peligrosamente cerca como para robarle el aliento. – Puedo entrar en las aberturas olvidadamente abiertas, así como tú dejas las tuyas.

Albafica no pudo evitar sonreír, esa noche su rostro estaba iluminado con la curvatura de sus labios. Antes de hablar pensó un poco en cómo seguir el curso de la conversación, y fácilmente logró crear una respuesta:

– Excitar a la reina es difícil... ¿Incluso para ti? No creo, yo creo que soy un poco más extremista que ella. Y lo has logrado, idiota, es conmovedor que en esa cabeza hueca tuya haya ese sentido de humanidad hacia la persona que te guste. Hay esperanza. – Pellizcó la mejilla de Manigoldo. – Ahora, con el tema del cliente… – Carraspeó un poco, buscando el tono poeta que le había impuesto Cáncer, pero era obvio que sólo era un sarcasmo vagamente fingido, ya que para Albafica iba en serio en cierto aspecto. – Mi continuidad es ésta: _"Pero después el cliente regresó en busca de esa dama a la que tú llamas puta, __porque inconscientemente no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, ya que ese modo de aceptación sincera era algo que el cliente nunca esperó encontrar y que extrañamente siempre deseó"__._

– Me alegra haber tenido suerte. – Contestó sonriente Cáncer.

– ¿Suerte?

– Tuve que moverme mucho para que ese cliente regresara. – Afirmo dejando un beso en la mano de Albafica.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde por una enésima vez, ambos reían suavemente.

– Volviendo al tema... Hace rato te dije que podía contar las cosas que no me gustan de ti… – Dijo Albafica imperceptiblemente sonrojado, aunque no sabía si era por su reciente y culminado orgasmo o por otra sensación nueva causada efectivamente por Manigoldo. – Porque… Creo que contándolas todas y cada una, puedo sacar hasta el más insignificante gusto que siento por cada una de ellas. – Le observó con tanta profundidad que por un minuto Manigoldo se sintió estrangulado por ese intenso iris. – Y algunas siento que son dedicadas _y sólo_ utilizadas cuando estás conmigo, es hermoso. Los guantes quizás sólo fueron un objeto que se te ocurrió para que te dejara tocarme, pero lo cierto es que los guantes nunca tocaron mi piel... – Tomó la mano de Manigoldo que seguía en su mejilla y la bajó hasta su pecho donde específicamente estaba su corazón. – Tocaste algo más.

Manigoldo se sorprendió, alzando las cejas no tan salvajemente como quiso pero si lo suficiente para mostrar una sorpresa abrumadora. No en la definición literal de la palabra, sino esa palabra que utilizas para interpretar algo que no puedes explicar con una palabra sencilla y buscas otras palabras que significan lo contrario pero es lo que más se asemeja a lo que sientes. Bueno, algo así.

Se acercó al rostro de Manigoldo y besó dulcemente sus labios. – Esa es la belleza que tú me dedicas.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

– ¿Quieres que te diga algo? – Preguntó Albafica suavemente.

– ¡Siiiiiii! – Manigoldo dejó salir una risa.

– Me gusta tu sonrisa. – Albafica delineó el contorno de la sonrisa reciente en las comisuras de su acompañante. – Supongo que ya no me pude abstener a degustarme en ese pequeño placer que me concede la vida.

Manigoldo sonrió nuevamente y tomó las caderas de Albafica con suavidad para luego girarlos a ambos de modo que quedara encima de él. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, pudo notar ese brillo especial en los ojos de su compañero de batallas y muchas otras aventuras. Ese brillo que tenía la dicha de saborear cada vez que lo tenía así de cerca.

– Me has provocado nuevamente. – Agregó al notar que Albafica no había soltado aún su mano.

– ¿Sí?

Cáncer le contestó con un beso. Aprisionó sus labios, los acarició con los suyos y luego se abrió paso en su boca. Albafica no hizo nada por detenerlo, al contrario le dio la bienvenida mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Manigoldo y con su mano libre le acariciaba el rostro.

– ¿Me quieres, Albafica? – Preguntó cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

– Quizás. – Sonrió Albafica y Manigoldo lo imitó.

La mano con la que acariciaba su rostro se deslizó por su cuello y lo atrajo hacía sí, pegando la frente de Manigoldo con la suya. Lo miró un par de segundos, ¿necesitaban más pruebas que esa? Ya sabían la respuesta y ninguno de los dos necesitaba oírla realmente porque esas palabras ya se sentían en su carne, se respiraban casi, sin necesidad de ser dichas. Manigoldo despegó su frente acercando sus labios a los contrarios, se apoderó de ellos nuevamente.

**Casa de Capricornio**

Tras abandonar el templo de Sagitario, los tres santos y las chicas prosiguieron subiendo los peldaños en dirección a la siguiente Casa, de la cual esperaban salir lo más pronto posible. Ahora tenían la seguridad de que las hermanas no habían mentido: El asesinato de su padre estaba relacionado al Santuario.

No sabían a qué medida ni mucho menos a quién o qué se estaban enfrentando. Necesitaban del consejo de Patriarca y de su aprobación para realizar una investigación lo antes posible. Las hermanas debían ser protegidas y entrenadas adecuadamente, esas eran las prioridades.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada divisaron a El Cid de pie en la entrada. Él los observó con una mirada estoica, reconociendo tanto a los santos como a las chicas que los acompañaban.

– Buenas noches, El Cid. – Saludó Degel, Shion hizo una breve reverencia y Kardia permaneció de brazos cruzados.

– Buenas noches. – Contestó el caballero en su usual tono apacible.

– Queremos pasar. – Dijo Kardia siendo demasiado directo.

El Cid volvió su mirada hacia él y Kardia sintió que se le revolvía el estomago al enfrentarse con ese inmutable rostro.

– Debemos ir con el Patriarca. – Explicó Shion subiendo un peldaño más, pero el silencio del Capricorniano era exasperante. – Debemos llevar a estas chicas con él.

El Cid miró a las chicas unos instantes. Parecían dormir y tenían la ligera impresión de juzgarse como "frágiles y débiles"; una fachada temible si era subestimada. Por fortuna, él ya había sentido sus cosmos en dos aparentes batallas en su recorrido, una de ellas justo en la casa contigua y la otra en Libra. El hecho de que estuvieran allí parados, le indicaba que Sísifo les había permitido el pase y autorizado para ver al Patriarca.

Mientras El Cid realizaba todas las valoraciones posibles, pudo notar la punta del pie de Kardia moviéndose sin cesar y que no era el único inquieto; tanto Degel como Shion presentaban síntomas de una ansiedad leve. Supuso que al haber estado presentes en ambas batallas, ellos pudieron percatarse de lo destructivo que parecía ser el cosmos de las chicas.

– ¿Y bien? – Habló Kardia haciendo uso de todo su cosmos para no estallar ahí mismo.

– Pueden pasar. – Contestó con simpleza apartándose de la entrada.

– Muchas gracias, El Cid. – Retribuyó Degel con una reverencia y se adentró en el templo seguido de Shion y Kardia.

El Cid los observó alejarse y perderse en los pasillos de su templo. Quizás fuera de mala educación no escoltarlos hasta la salida, pero tenía ciertos asuntos que tratar con el dueño de la casa anterior... **En privado.**

**_Casa de Sagitario (paralelamente)_**

– ¿Sísifo? – Llamó al protector del templo, que aunque debía llamar por costumbre, sabía que su amante ya le esperaba en sus aposentos.

– Pasa, Rodrigo. – Dijo el protector del templo, dejando levemente unas cejas fruncidas en el rostro agrio de El Cid.

No le gustaba ser llamado por su nombre de pila, pero extrañamente sintió una contradicción. Su nombre, ese nombre que él abandonó, sonaba hermoso en los labios de Sísifo. En esa perfecta voz que poseía, al menos para él, era fascinante, supuso que a eso le llamaban "te gusta ese alguien". Terminó de adentrarse en el templo, encontrando a Sísifo sorpresivamente sin su armadura puesta y en el salón principal, observando los pequeños daños colaterales en las baldosas del templo.

– ¿Tan hábiles son? – Preguntó con sorpresa que no reflejó su rostro, pero sí sus palabras.

– Creo que más que hábiles, su propósito es sorprendente. Su forma de pelear era bastante similar… A la de un santo de plata. – Respondió agazapado, tocando una baldosa rota con una de sus manos. – Si entrenan como es debido es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alcancen nuestro poder.

– Exageras, Sísifo. – El Cid llegó a su lado, pero no se reclinó como su compañero.

– No, Rodrigo. – Sacudió la cabeza dando una última palmada a la baldosa para luego erguirse finalmente. – Su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es impecable, pero lo más sorprendente es lo poderoso e inestable de sus cosmos. Crece y decrece de una forma inusual, bastante extraña.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sísifo mordió la piel de su dedo pulgar, ajustando sus ideas. Su rostro mostraba inquietud.

– Que más que el simple despertar de sus cosmos, hay algo más fuerte detrás.

El Cid se acercó a Sísifo, tomando la mano que tenía en su boca para despegarla de su piel y llevarla a sus labios dejando un suave beso. Sísifo aligeró su rostro.

– Ya ese asunto está en nuestras manos, no te agobies. –Le dijo. – Ya tienes suficiente con el cuidado de Regulus y su debido entrenamiento.

– Ese es el problema. – Contradijo Sísifo. – Sospecho que esos cosmos no son como los nuestros. – Se acercó a su compañero con la cabeza abajo, y El Cid atrajo las caderas de Sísifo hacia sí. – Ese poder no es casualidad, ni mucho menos sucede con frecuencia.

– ¿Te refieres a…?

– Sí. – Levantó su mirada castaña llena de preocupación. – Herencia.

– Si lo que dices es cierto, muchas cosas tienen sentido entonces. – Reflexionó El Cid. – Porque si hablas de herencia, me imagino que tu preocupación viene al "no es cualquier herencia". – Dijo con su habitual seriedad, pero aún con una nota de afecto por estar apresando a Sísifo en sus brazos.

El cuerpo del arquero estaba tenso y podía jurar que él mismo tenía algunos músculos tensos ahora que empezaban a entender la gravedad del asunto.

– Es una herencia dorada, Rodrigo.

El Cid levantó ligeramente el cuerpo de Sísifo para hacerle llegar a sus labios. A pesar de la compleja situación que los abordaba, ese pequeño segundo robado recobró un poco más de tranquilidad en el cuerpo de Sísifo. Rodeando el cuello de su compañero con sus brazos y dejando caer su peso sobre los fornidos brazos de El Cid, se besaron con ingeniosidad, con la discreción que ambos poseían.

– Estoy cansado. – Musitó Sísifo aún en los brazos del Capricorniano, quien le beso la frente segundos después.

–Ven, vamos a tu habitación. Estoy seguro que tu cansancio se aliviará con esto. – Dijo al parecer sonando como una broma.

Sísifo alzó levemente las cejas, un tanto sorprendido.

–Sí… – Dijo después de un silencio. Levantó la vista y sonrió dejando salir sus penas en esa sonrisa. – Quizás sólo necesito estar contigo.

El Cid aún con su rostro inexpresivo regresó sus pasos y tomó la mano de Sísifo. Recordó sus enseñanzas caseras cuando vivía en España, quizás practicarlas ahora no estaría mal. Así que postró una rodilla en el suelo y besó la mano de Sísifo con finura. Levantó la vista y habló en tono condescendiente.

– Yo también lo necesito, Sísifo.

**Casa de Piscis.**

Después de su amorío en la cama, Albafica empezó a ajustar la armadura a su cuerpo y sacudir un poco su cabello para que volviera a tomar su complexión original. Claro, después de patear a Manigoldo fuera de la cama para que hiciera lo mismo. El cosmos de sus compañeros estaban peligrosamente cerca, y la pelea en Sagitario como el Libra tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas por ellos. Eso les hizo ponerse alertas y finalmente tomar cartas en el asunto para cuando los cosmos llegaron a Capricornio.

Albafica salió a las afueras de su templo mientras Manigoldo lo seguía a regañadientes. Se recostó en uno de los pilares cruzado de brazos y Manigoldo se sentó junto a él con las rodillas dobladas y las manos sobre ellas. Esperaron tranquilamente intercambiando ligeras palabras donde de vez en cuando Manigoldo volvía a hacer sonreír a Albafica. Esperar a sus compañeros no era malo después todo, aún podía hacer reír a ese ensimismado hombre. Los santos aparecieron segundos más tardes con rostros agotados, a excepción de uno, que como era habitual en él y el Manigoldo, siempre sonreían.

– ¡Albafica! – Exclamó Shion en un tono más alto de lo normal.

– Hola, Shion. – Respondió con elegancia el aludido. – Bienvenido. – Observó a Degel y luego a Kardia, y de la misma forma inclinó la cabeza. – Bienvenidos, Degel, Kardia.

– ¡Alby–chan! – Gritó Kardia, recobrando su humor y observando a Manigoldo. – ¡Maldito Cangrejo!

– ¡Háblame, maldito escorpión de mierda! – Respondió de la misma forma Manigoldo. – ¡Me hacías falta!

– ¡Sabía que estarías aquí haciendo de las tuyas con mi tercio aquí presente! – Echó un vistazo a Albafica que desvió la vista.

Manigoldo volvió a reír y le guiñó el ojo.

– ¡Kardia! – Como siempre el tono de regaño era el de Degel, que junto con Shion esperaba bajo los pilares la autorización para pasar. – Disculpa, Albafica.

– No te preocupes. – Otorgó Piscis con una serenidad impresionante. Se movió un poco hasta el pilar, abriendo el paso a la entrada de su templo. – Adelante, pueden pasar.

– ¡Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Albafica! – Kardia pasó su brazo por el cuello de Piscis. – ¡No tengo que gritarte para que me dejes pasar!

Albafica removió el brazo de Kardia con sutileza y se alejó.

– Supongo que debo sentirme halagado.

– ¿Cómo te fue en la misión, escorpiona? – Le preguntó Manigoldo a Kardia.

Cuando Degel y Shion se alejaron de la oscuridad que transmitían los enormes pilares del templo de Piscis, notaron que ahora los cuerpos de las chicas estaban ligeramente despiertos por el escándalo que montaron. Kardia esperó a que los cuerpos se vislumbraran a los ojos del resto de los santos para así poder señalarlas.

– Pues esas jodidas mocosas me tienen la vida hecha un culo. – Las señaló con el dedo mostrando diversión y a la vez desagrado.

Albafica y Manigoldo guiaron sus vistas a las chicas en los brazos de sus compañeros, al detallar los rostros, se asombraron de una manera inaudita.

– ¿Julieta? – Manigoldo apenas podía controlar su asombro.

– ¿Isabelle…? – La nombró Albafica sorprendido de la misma forma.

– ¿Las conoces, Manigoldo?– Preguntó Kardia consternado también al notar el asombro de sus amigos.

– Albafica… ¿Conoces a estas chicas? – Preguntó Shion también absorto en la sorpresa.

Degel también estaba sorprendido pero guardó silencio, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Por su parte, las chicas al ser llamadas terminaron de despertarse y al reconocer los cuerpos sonrieron emocionadas.

– ¡No jodan! – Gritó Isabelle al detallar a los hombres que las llamaron.

Julieta sonrió de manera inocente, sorprendentemente feliz también y ambas se bajaron corriendo de los brazos de los santos en dirección a los otros.

Manigoldo fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió también en dirección a ellas.

– ¡Mis perras! – Grito emocionado, y ambas chicas se abalanzaron hacia su cuerpo. – Joder, ¡mis mocosas de mierda!

– ¡Señor Manigoldo! – Llamó Julieta en el proceso que corría hacia el santo de Cáncer.

– ¡Mani–chan! – Isabelle se abrazó fuerte al cuello de Manigoldo y éste las apresó a ambas contra él.

– ¡Por los dioses! – Manigoldo tenía en su rostro un nivel de alegría que en su puta vida había mostrado, a los ojos de todos. Shion observó a Albafica y en su rostro también había rastros de sorpresa y gusto. Manigoldo se separó de ellas y las observó. – ¡¿Qué hacen aquí, mis mocosas andrajosas?

Ambas sonrieron y Albafica se acercó a ellos.

– Juli, Issi, tiempo de no vernos. – Dijo con voz suave y paternal.

"¡¿QUE?!" Eran las palabras plasmadas en los rostros de Kardia, Shion y Degel. Sin darse cuenta preguntaron en unísono:

– ¿Se conocen?

Los aludidos giraron sus cabezas en su dirección, Albafica asintió y las chicas también.

– ¡Claro! – Afirmó Manigoldo – ¡Tengo dos mujeres!

– Como si permitiera que te les acercaras. – Respondió Albafica cruzado de brazos. Luego volvió a mirar a sus compañeros. – Sí, las conocimos hace un año y medio, en una misión que tuvimos en Inglaterra.

Isabelle se abalanzó sobre Albafica por la espalda y lo abrazó fuertemente.

– ¡Fica–niichan! – Su voz sonaba casi como un gimoteo.

Albafica iba a reaccionar casi instintivamente, pero Isabelle fue bajada de su espalda cuando Julieta la jaló por el cabello.

– ¡Mujer! ¿Cuántas veces tiene que decirte que no lo toques? – Isabelle hizo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Albafica. – Aunque no entiendo dónde aprendiste esos honoríficos japoneses.

–Una amiga de papá era japonesa y me los explicó.

– ¿Sí? – Recordó Julieta. – ¡Cierto! – Concedió y luego la miró con severidad. – También nos enseñó a decir "buenas noches" y a no saltar sobre la gente.

Albafica se acercó extrayendo la capa de su espalda y cubrió a las hermanas con ella. Se arrodilló frente a ellas y posó sus manos sobre sus cabezas. Hubo otro asombro...

– ¡¿Q–que?! – Señaló Kardia con las cejas extremadamente alzadas. – ¡Albafica creó un contacto humano! ¡Degel, voy a morir!

– Kardia, cálmate. – Suspiró el acuariano.

Todos parecían escépticos a lo que observaban sus vistas, a excepción de Manigoldo que reía sonoramente.

– Me alegra tanto que estén a salvo. ¿Recibieron mis cartas? – Preguntó Albafica dulcemente, y las hermanas se lanzaron a los brazos del santo con fervor e imperceptiblemente volvieron a llorar en los brazos de Piscis, quien pensó en cómo apartarlas al momento, pero temía hacerles daño.

Manigoldo le puso una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara. _"Quédate como estás, no les vas a hacer daño. No estás sangrando, hombre"_, le susurro.

– ¿Cartas? – Preguntó Degel para sí mismo, cosa que Kardia alcanzo a oír.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – Preguntó Kardia.

– ¿Albafica… Paternal? – Se preguntó Shion.

Manigoldo al ver los rostros de sus compañeros empezó a reír y se acercó a Albafica quien seguía abrazando a las hermanas que lloraban en sus hombros.

– ¿No sabían? – Habló en tono burlón. – ¡Albafica y yo somos padres adoptivos!

– ¡No me jodas, maldito cangrejo! – Gritó Kardia acercándose a las chicas con exuberante asombro.

– Está claro que, _de nuevo_, hay cosas que debemos hablar. – Intervino Degel en tono serio.

Albafica iba a decir algo, pero no sabía a dónde dirigir su atención, si a las chicas o a sus compañeros. Las separó de sí con cuidado para verles los rostros y limpiar ligeramente las lágrimas.

– Issi, Juli, ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó aún de arrodillas ante ellas. – ¿Dónde está el señor Niel?

Shion se acercó a Albafica.

– ¿Conociste a su padre?

Albafica levantó la vista y asintió.

– Es un señor bastante amable, muy al pendiente de sus hijas. – Dirigió la vista a las hermanas que seguían calladas. – Observamos algunos de sus entrenamientos, fue algo impresionante.

– Señor Albafica… –Julieta fue la primera en hablar. – Lo que podemos adelantarle es que nuestro amado padre…

Shion posó una mano en el hombro de Julieta para brindarle del apoyo que ella necesitaba. Albafica al ver los rostros no quería predecir el resto de la oración.

– Está muerto… – Finalizó Isabelle.

Manigoldo y Albafica abrieron los ojos en par hundiéndose en el asombro de esa última palabra. Intercambiaron miradas fugaces, donde Cáncer se acercó a su compañero y también se arrodillo.

– ¿Fueron ellos…? – Preguntó con la irritación empezando a calentar su sangre.

– ¿Ellos? – Preguntó Degel.

Isabelle levantó la vista y, limpiando la última lágrima, sonrió.

– Es una larga historia.

Albafica y Manigoldo se observaron nuevamente. Se levantaron ayudando a las hermanas a hacerlo también. Había mucho de qué hablar, pero claramente ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

– Ya hablaremos de todo. – Dijo Albafica también ligeramente enfadado. – Vayan con el Patriarca, si desean hablaremos después o mañana con más calma.

Julieta asintió y quitó la capa que estaba sobre su hombro y el de su hermana.

– ¡Definitivamente! – Gritó Kardia.

Julieta extendió su mano para entregar la capa fragante de Piscis, pero él no la acepto.

– Ténganla por ahora. Ambas están temblando.

Manigoldo también se extrajo la capa y se la otorgó a Isabelle. Las abrazó una vez más, llenando los espacios gélidos con su calor.

– No importa lo que haya pasado, ustedes saben que cuentan con nosotros. ¡Patearemos el culo de ese malnacido!

–Te extrañé mucho, Mani–chan. – Dijo Issi abrazándolo – Los extrañábamos mucho… Y los necesitábamos también…

Albafica apretó los puños. Y la misma frustración que ellos sentían, la sentían sus compañeros. Aunque para ellos, que no sabían toda la historia, sería duro cuando se enteraran de los verdaderos y completos detalles de esa pequeña historia de terror.

Los tres santos se habían momento de escuchar la parte que ahora sabían, pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando… Averiguaran que había lazos de por medio... Y que debido a eso, ellas habían sido lastimadas gravemente? Degel no quería ni imaginarlo.

Isabelle se adentró al templo cuando sintió la mano de Degel tocarle el hombro. Shion hizo lo mismo con Julieta.

– Cuídalas, Shion. – Suplicó Albafica en tono serio, y en su mirada había una preocupación que sólo se le puede ver a un hermano mayor.

– No tienes que decirlo, Albafica. No eres el único que se ha encariñado con las ellas. – Respondió Shion con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oye, maldito escorpión! ¡Te propasas con alguna de ellas y te pateo el culo! – Gritó Manigoldo a Kardia, quien sólo chasqueo la lengua y continúo su andar.

– No serías el único, Manigoldo. – Secundó Degel con una fugaz sonrisa.

– El campo de rosa fue removido temporalmente, así que podrán pasar tranquilamente. – Añadió Albafica.

Todos asintieron.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><span>Créditos:<span> La frase "Supongo que ya no me pude abstener a degustarme en ese pequeño placer que me concede la vida." Procede del libro "Bajo la misma estrella"

Para cualquier duda, un MP es bienvenido. Esperamos que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias a todos sus reviews ^^ nos motivan a seguir. Proximo capitulo ¡Templo del Patriarca! y en romance tendremos a: Degel x Kardia & Shion x Dohko *O*

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Reunión caótica

Notas: En este capítulo, habrá un pequeño romance entre Degel y Kardia pero se verá trágicamente interrumpido.

Advertencias: ¿Filosofía? Y un cap más largo de lo normar ^ ^ Además de lágrimas y eh... Muchas, MUCHAS lágrimas xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

Reunión caótica

En su ascenso por el empinado camino sin rosas, las hermanas permanecieron calladas desde que dejaron a Piscis y Cáncer atrás, abrazando las capas que cubrían sus cabezas, como obteniendo el calor que sus queridos protectores les brindaban aún sin estar presentes. Albafica y Manigoldo estaban en ese lugar, eso era sinceramente un consuelo y un alivio para ellas.

– ¿Cómo conocieron a nuestros compañeros, Julieta? – Preguntó Shion caminando a su lado, quien más que buscar un tema de conversación, quería que las chicas cambiaran ese semblante abrumado y triste.

Julieta reaccionó a las palabras de Shion, estaba absorta en el olor agradable que propiciaba la capa de Albafica. _Recordar nunca es un buen pasaje cuando fue tu boleto a la huida_. Intentó ocultar su ensimismamiento con una sonrisa falsa como solía hacer su hermana, pero desgraciadamente a ella no le salía tan fácilmente.

– Tu sonrisa es horrible. – Intervino Kardia mirándola de reojo.

– ¡C–Cállate!

Isabelle sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que estaba en las mismas circunstancias que Julieta, pero al parecer _ella_ era mejor actriz, pensó Julieta; sinceramente, no sabía que fuera tan difícil ocultar todo tras una estúpida sonrisa.

– ¿Y bien? – Reiteró Shion sonriendo con empatía y bastante intrigado en cierta forma.

– Hermana, aprovecha, te sacan conversación. Es un buen método para ligar a un chico, conócelo. – Dijo Isabelle recobrando su semblante y, al mismo tiempo, recobrando el rostro severo de Julieta. – Ya lo vi todo, morirás sola y con treinta gatos. – Le pasó un brazo por el hombro y junto sus cabezas. – Aunque yo te regalaré un perro para romper el linaje.

Julieta tuvo un tic en el ojo y se quitó el brazo de su hermana.

– Que caritativa, hermana. La familia es el apoyo todo el tiempo. – Repitió el discurso que Isabelle una vez dijo.

Degel esbozó una sonrisa y Julieta carraspeó antes de hablar, tomando una entonación adecuada.

– Los conocimos en un mercado cuando ayudábamos a nuestro padre a vender unas cosas y el señor Manigoldo pareció interesado en un objeto de nuestra mercancía. – Comenzó a narrar. – Papá había ido a buscar cambio para el dinero que nos habían dado y, en eso, unos espectros, o como les llamen ustedes, aparecieron repentinamente. Fue en ese momento que el señor Albafica usó una de sus rosas y, bueno, supongo que lo mató porque desapareció. – Recordó no muy feliz, no es que fuera uno de sus mejores recuerdos – Para cuando nuestro padre llegó y observó lo que había ocurrido, les ofreció alojamiento en nuestra casa. Ellos accedieron y pasaron la noche en nuestro hogar.

Los santos escuchaban atentamente la historia. Realmente les había sorprendido que se conocieran, pero la intimidad que se tenían era lo más desconcertante.

– Entonces, ¿por qué se sorprendieron cuando les vieron las armaduras? – Comentó Degel ayudando a Isabelle en el ascenso que cada vez era más empinado.

– Ellos no las usaron cuando los conocimos. – Respondió la chica tomando la mano de Degel con la suya y con la otra sosteniendo su costado, el dolor que había sido sedado estaba despertando. – Sí traían unas cajas en sus espaldas, pero papá dijo que eran cajas de música y ellos lo corroboraron.

Los santos intercambiaron miradas rápidas, pero no añadieron ningún comentario al respecto. Llegaron finalmente al templo del Patriarca y se adentraron sin mayores problemas, donde Isabelle se aferró a la capa de Manigoldo como si lo estuviese agarrando a él. Su corazón parecía ir a una velocidad excesivamente rápida, los nervios le estaban matando, y Julieta pareció notarlo.

– Tranquila, hermana. – Le susurró sin que los santos que ya iban por delante las escucharan.

– Eso intento, July. Pero la mención de ese "Patriarca" me da mala espina.

– Sólo hablemos cuando tengamos que hacerlo, así todo saldrá bien. – Le agarró la mano y sonrió. – Estamos juntas al fin y al cabo, ¿sí?

– O sea que si tenemos que hacer golpe de estado, ¿estarías apoyándome?

Julieta le guiño el ojo.

– Hasta el fin.

– ¡Kya, July! ¡Te amo! – Isabelle se abalanzó a su hermana abrazándola fuertemente. – Me encanta cuando dices esas cosas. ¡Acepto casarme contigo!

– P–Pero no te he pedido matrimonio. – Intentó responder Julieta mientras su cara era enterrada en el busto de su hermana.

– Oigan, mocosas. – Las llamó Kardia. – Muévanse y dejen su incesto para después, ya vamos a llegar.

Las chicas sonrieron, empezando a observar con curiosidad las gigantes y elegantísimas columnas que adornaban las afueras del Templo Patriarcal. Las Casas de los santos tenían su propio estilo cada una, pero ninguna era tan elegante como ese templo. La larga alfombra color vino les indicaba el camino que debían recorrer hasta la entrada principal, Shion se adelantó para tocar a la puerta, seguido de las chicas y dos pasos atrás Degel y Kardia.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y todos pudieron observar al imponente hombre sentado en aquel trono; el gran Patriarca. Los tres santos hicieron una ligera reverencia antes de entrar, Julieta e Isabelle los observaron incrédulas e imitaron torpemente el acto. Fueron guiadas por Shion, que les indicó con una seña que entraran. Sus guardianes actuales las siguieron mientras Aries cerraba la puerta para resguardarlos a todos en la segura privacidad del recinto.

– Degel, Kardia, Shion. – Habló el Patriarca con calma, mientras los tres se colocaban frente al trono con una rodilla en el suelo, dejando a las chicas unos pasos detrás para que él pudiera observarlas.

– Pregunta… – Isabelle murmuró suavemente, queriendo hablarle sólo a su hermana, pero era obvio que el silencio en la habitación resultaba delatante. – ¿Debemos arrodillarnos frente al señor don Patriarca súper genial para poder hablar con él?

– Me estaba preguntando justo lo mismo. – Respondió Julieta observando el trono del Patriarca, que parecía una especie de Rey del siglo XV y los caballeros sus súbditos.

El Patriarca mostró una sonrisa.

– No es necesario que se arrodillen. – Dijo y ambas hermanas de alguna manera sintieron el alivio ahogarlas. Después el Patriarca bajó la vista a los Santos. – Los he estado esperando, Caballeros.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Kardia levantándose. – Pues entonces eso nos ahorra parte de la explicación.

– ¡Kardia! – Le llamó la atención Degel Y Shion negó con la cabeza.

Isabelle iba a decir algo, pero Julieta le sostuvo la mano para indicarle que quizás era mejor guardar silencio. El dichoso Patriarca no se veía tan amistoso como cuando les habló a ellas y más con ese imponente casco dorado.

Degel y Shion se levantaron cuando el Patriarca dirigió su vista a las hermanas.

– Estás señoritas necesitan de nuestra ayuda, Patriarca. – Tomó Degel la palabra. – En la misión que nos fue encomendada, nos topamos con un grupo de espectros y al detenerlos encontramos a estas jovencitas, Isabelle y Julieta. – Las presentó respectivamente. – Ellas al parecer han desarrollado la habilidad de activar sus cosmos, sin embargo, no saben aún cómo usarlo debidamente. Además...

– Al parecer hay algo que las une con el Santuario. – Intervino Kardia. No iba a permitir más pausas. – O bueno, a su padre. Ellas tampoco saben qué es, pero quieren averiguarlo.

– ¿Y su padre dónde se encuentra ahora? – Preguntó el Patriarca directamente a las chicas.

Una pausa que ni Kardia se atrevió a apresurar.

– Muerto. Tres metros bajo tierra – Contestó Isabelle sin su usual y ligera sonrisa, y Julieta apretó el agarre en su mano.

– Ya veo. Lo siento mucho. – El Patriarca se levantó al fin de su trono y bajando con lentitud las escaleras que los separaban se retiró el casco revelando el rostro que antiguamente perteneció también a un caballero. – No tienen por qué estar nerviosas, las ayudaremos. – Les sonrió ofreciéndoles su lado más amable. – Soy el Patriarca del Santuario, mi nombre es Sage. – Luego su semblante se volvió más severo cuando miró a Kardia. – ¿Las trataste bien?

– Sí, claro... – Respondió el aludido con falsa seguridad ante la mirada de todos.

– No del todo. – Creyó murmurar Isabelle.

– Pudo ser más amable. – Agregó Julieta en voz baja.

– ¿Degel? – Cuestionó Sage.

– Aceptó llevar en brazos a una de ellas. – Quiso argumentar por el Escorpio, pero sabía que más tarde recibiría una reprimenda. – Logró contenerse bastante.

El Patriarca observó a las hermanas buscando con la mirada la corroboración de las palabras de Degel.

– Yo creo que su conducta no es cuestionable, señor Patriarca Sage. – Se encogió de hombros Isabelle, llamando la atención de Kardia y Degel. – Digo, no siempre debes tratar de fingir algo que no eres. Y el señor cara de imbécil nos trató bien a su modo. – Julieta asintió con una sonrisa.

– Es verdad, señor Patriarca. O sea, pudo ser más amable, cordial, caballeroso…

– Sutil también, hermana. –Añadió Isabelle.

Kardia sintió una gota de sudor bajarle por la sien. No sabía si intentaban ayudarlo o terminar de enterrarlo quince metros bajo tierra.

– Exacto. – Corroboró Julieta. – Pero, nos protegió cuando debió. Y nos ayudó cuando lo necesitamos. Es una buena persona.

– No como el señor Degel y el señor Shion, pero me cae bien. – Finalizó Isabelle. – Además, él prometió regalarme su casco, ¿verdad?

– En tus sueños, mocosa.

El Patriarca se guardó sus pensamientos, mostrando una mirada más flexible.

– Más tarde hablaremos al respecto. – Advirtió un poco más aliviado. – ¿Y tú Shion? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Pues... – Su mirada se dirigió a las chicas por un segundo. – Cuando Degel y Kardia llegaron a mi templo ellas estaban inconscientes y al despertar estaban muy desconcertadas y con muchas dudas. Les ofrecí acompañarlas como un voto de confianza.

– Además Julieta ya no quería ir en los brazos del señor Kardia porque no era tan atractivo como el señor Shion. – Agregó Isabelle señalando a su hermana.

– ¡I–I–Isabelle Townshend! – Gritó Julieta terriblemente sonrojada. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al Patriarca casi con ganas de matar a su hermana ahí mismo. – Discúlpeme, por favor. Yo fui la que le dijo al señor Shion que nos acompañara. Es mi culpa, le pido que me disculpe.

El Patriarca alzó las cejas. Los tres santos se alertaron, esos eran signos de sorpresa que ese hombre casi nunca revelaba. Había vivido tantos años, tantas experiencias, visto tantas cosas, que casi nada le sorprendía.

– ¿Townshend? – Preguntó bastante intrigado.

– Sí… Es nuestro apellido. – Respondió Julieta.

– Isabelle Townshend y ella es Julieta Townshend, a sus servicios – Hizo una pequeña reverencia – Si desea un baile súper sexy, puede llamarnos. Tenemos una tarifa que no se podrá resistir.

Julieta pateo la espinilla de su hermana, intentando mostrar un rostro calmado. Obviamente fallando en el intento.

–Le pido que la disculpe, señor Patriarca. Es muy impertinente, mi hermanita.

Sage observo atento la situación.

– ¿Por qué la sorpresa? –Isabelle se dirigió al Patriarca, después de incorporarse del dolor que le propicio su hermana –Además de ser el primer hombre extranjero que lo pronuncia adecuadamente.

El Patriarca empezó a tomar más en serio el asunto con la pronunciación de ese apellido, pero aun mantuvo el silencio como respuesta. Su rostro riguroso no mostraba buenas señales.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Patriarca? – Preguntó Degel acercándosele.

Él los observó un minuto y luego a las hermanas.

– ¿De casualidad su padre se llamaba Niel Townshend?

Las hermanas se sorprendieron al instante y corrieron a su lado sin la más mínima discreción.

– ¡¿Lo conoció?!

Sage suspiró al juntar las piezas.

– Sí, aunque yo lo conocí como Niel de Sagitario. Un viejo amigo.

Todos los santos abrieron los ojos en par. El Patriarca posó sus manos en los hombros de las hermanas.

– Es el nombre que mencionó Alba–chan, Degel. – Recordó Kardia hablándole de cerca a su compañero.

– Al parecer sí lo conocieron.

El Patriarca oyó la pequeña conversación, pero prefirió optar sólo por escuchar. Se dirigió nuevamente a las hermanas.

– Mañana les contaré lo que sé sobre él, y ustedes me contaran lo ocurrido.

– ¿Y por qué no ahora? – Refutó Julieta.

– Porque deben descansar. – Sonrió. Luego direccionó su vista a uno de los subordinados detrás de él. – Atla, por favor. Escolta a las hermanas a la zona de reclutamiento. Mientras arreglamos esta situación, lo mejor será que aprendan a manejar sus cosmos.

El niño caminó hasta ellas, pero se detuvo a medio paso cuando Shion se interpuso.

– E–Espere, Patriarca. – Intervino. – No tenemos divisiones de hombres y mujeres en los reclutas.

– ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

– Alguno… podría intentar algo con alguna de ellas. – Shion no estaba nada conforme con esa idea.

– Oh, vamos. – Contestó Sage tocando las cabezas de las hermanas y acarició sus cabellos. – Ellas al parecer saben defenderse bastante bien.

– Síganme, por favor. – Habló el niño. Las hermanas empezaron a caminar observando por última vez a los caballeros.

Kardia desvió la vista y Degel tenía la suya oculta bajo la sombra de su cabello.

– Si alguno de los reclutas intenta propasarse con ustedes, patéenle el culo. Yo me encargaré de librarlas de los cargos. – Dijo en alto en santo de Escorpio, aun sin dirigirle la vista.

Las hermanas sonrieron, y sin más desaparecieron en la oscuridad del pasillo. Una vez solos, el Patriarca se dirigió a los santos.

– Mañana habrá una reunión matutina para hablar acerca de este tema. Quiero detalles de todas las formas y de todos los involucrados. Incluyendo a Albafica y Manigoldo.

Los tres santos asintieron.

– Descansen por hoy.

–**x–**

– No estoy conforme con esta situación, y más que ahora que sabemos que Julieta e Isabelle son hijas de un santo de oro. – Dijo Shion mientras descendían los escalones y recorrían el camino sin rosas.

–Yo tampoco. – Concordó Degel. – Pero no podemos cuestionar las decisiones del Patriarca.

– Ya cálmense los dos, parecen un par de madres preocupadas. – Intervino Kardia viniendo detrás. – Isabelle y Julieta son fuertes, lo pudimos observar. No se dejarán tocar por nadie.

Shion y Degel se mantuvieron callados. Cuando llegaron a Piscis, su guardián los esperaba.

– ¡Oye, Kardia! ¡¿Dónde están Julieta e Isabelle?! – Y al parecer no estaba solo.

– El Patriarca ordenó que se alojaran en la zona de reclutamiento. – Contestó Kardia molesto de tener que repetir la misma cantaleta.

– ¿Zona de reclutamiento? – Preguntó Albafica acercándose un poco a sus compañeros; no tanto, cabe recalcar.

– Sí, al parecer serán aspirantes a Santos. – Confirmó Degel. – Mañana habrá una reunión para tratar el tema.

– Ya veo…

– Por cierto. – Shion se dirigió a Albafica. – ¿Ustedes sabían que su padre era un santo de oro?

Manigoldo y Albafica guardaron silencio.

– Si ya lo saben, ¿para qué quieres saber si nosotros lo sabíamos? – Contraatacó Manigoldo rascándose la cabeza.

– Porque queremos saber qué están ocultando. – Sentenció Degel cruzándose de brazos.

–**x–**

Después de haber oído todo la versión de Albafica y Manigoldo, Degel se sentía más inquieto, sabía que le habían ocultado los detalles más importantes. Estaba finalmente en su templo, pero aún así se sentía ajeno; la situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Dejó su casco junto a sus lentes sobre la mesa, cerca de su cama.

Empezó a despojarse de la armadura, para cuando sintió unos brazos poseerse por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia atrás. No solo reconoció el calor corporal de esa persona, sino por esa calidez tan única y acogedora.

– ¿No deberías estar ya en tu templo? – Dijo atándose el cabello en una coleta de caballo. – Me parece que hubo demasiada diversión para una sola noche.

Kardia aferró sus manos en la cintura de Acuario y rió suavemente en su hombro.

– ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?

– Estoy muy cansado, Kardia.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que quiera quedarme contigo? – Refunfuñó Escorpio alejándose sorpresivamente y parándose frente a él.

Degel le observo con lentitud, topándose con unas mejillas infladas por parte de su compañero.

– Porque cada vez que te quedas, lo que menos hacemos es "descansar". – Le recordó Acuario. – Y no me mires así, porque sabes a qué me refiero.

– Yo también estoy cansado. – Debatió Kardia – Pero, hoy quiero compartir cama contigo. Sin hacer cosas pervertidas.

Degel observó por un minuto a su compañero mientras éste permanecía cabizbajo. Se acercó un poco levantándole el mentón, dejando un suavemente beso en sus labios. Se alejó cauteloso, dejando a un santo de Escorpio excesivamente sorprendido.

– ¿Y dices que soy yo el que empieza con las cosas pervertidas, señor verde? – Le dijo en cuanto lo arrinconaba a la pared para volver a besarlo.

– Yo nunca dije eso. – Negó Degel respondiendo a la cercanía. – Yo dije que "lo que menos hacemos es descansar". – Rozó el mentón de Escorpio con el pulgar, abriéndole ligeramente la boca. – Plural. Por ende, me incluyo.

Kardia esbozó una sonrisa excesivamente grande y terminó robándole más de un beso a su compañero. Llevó una mano hasta su cabello, desatando la recién hecha coleta.

– Me gustas con el cabello suelto.

– Estaba esperando que lo desataras. – Bromeó Degel con una ligera sonrisa.

Se recostaron en la cama mientras compartían besos furtivos, terminando de quitarse las armaduras y gozar del contacto de sus pieles y como las temperaturas se confrontaban entre ellas. Kardia abrió el paso en las pierdas de Degel, aun manteniendo un ritmo voraz entre sus bocas. Pero cuando la cabeza de Degel tocó la almohada y Kardia se recostó a su lado, el cansancio cantó victoria y ambos quedaron cabalmente dormidos. Dejando a un lado sus intenciones de poseerse por esa noche. Sí que había sido una noche dura, incluso para Kardia.

–**x–**

La mañana los encontró profundamente dormidos pasadas las horas usuales en que los santos acostumbraban levantarse, bueno, la mayoría de ellos; en el caso de Degel; gustaba de la reconfortante sensación que brindaba el levantarse antes de que el sol se asomara por completo en el horizonte, esperarlo de pie a la entrada de su templo, saludarlo y regresar a su alcoba a beber algo caliente para equilibrar el frío habitual de su recinto y reavivar sus sentidos. Sí, las mañanas tranquilas en Acuario, claro, eso debía tomarse en cuenta para cuando Kardia no rondara los alrededores como un león en acecho. Sino todo eso se relegaba a un segundo, tercer o cuarto grado, dependiendo de cómo hubieran pasado la noche.

Pero en esa mañana en particular pasó a un record de quinto grado. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y como si en la noche su templo hubiera colapsado cayendo la mitad de los escombros sobre su cuerpo. Pero ese dolor no era el único, sintió un peso extra sobre el suyo, uno extrañamente cálido, que palpitaba y respiraba. Uno que comprobó al vislumbrar unos cabellos de azul intenso cuando sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad. Kardia. Kardia encima de él, cómodamente dormido aún con los ojos sellados y la boca entreabierta.

Dos cosas le molestaron. Uno: Su cuerpo no iba a rendir igual ese día. Y dos: Incluso desde esa posición, Kardia se veía ridículamente atractivo.

Intentó sentarse, pero el cuerpo sobre el suyo le impedía tanta movilidad. Optó por desenterrar su brazo derecho y alcanzar la cabellera de Kardia. Tiró de ella ligeramente y el gesto parecido a un puchero de su Escorpio le hizo torcer una sonrisa como si no estuviera siendo literalmente aplastado por él y como si no fuera imperativo levantarse para asistir a la junta con el Patriarca.

_ . .Patriarca._

Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse de manera violenta, casi incorporándose al momento sino estuviese atrapado entre las sabanas y el cuerpo de su compañero.

– Kardia. – Lo empujó en un intento de sentarse, siendo devuelto al colchón por el insistente peso extra. – ¡Kardia, despierta! – Lo sacudió y estiró su cabello a lo que Kardia apenas y se movió.

– 5 minutos más, señor verde... – Murmuró.

– ¡Kardia! – Advirtió Degel y el ojo derecho del Escorpión se abrió unos milímetros. – Debemos ir a la Cámara del Patriarca ahora mismo. Recuerda que ordenó una reunión. – Agregó buscando con la vista su armadura, encontrándola pulcramente ordenada en un rincón de la habitación, al contrario de la de su compañero, que estaba al lado de la suya, pero regada por el suelo.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó sin muchos ánimos, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y buscando una mejor comodidad en el pecho de Degel.

– Pasan de las 11. – Constató Degel mirando el pequeño reloj que yacía en la mesa cercana.

– ¡¿Qué diablos?! – Kardia se levantó de un salto y como si no hubiera pasado la noche medio asfixiando a Degel. – ¿Por qué carajos no me despertaste antes?

– Porque yo también estaba dormido y porque _tú_ impedías mi movilidad. – Contestó Degel colocándose la armadura. – Además, ¿por qué tendría yo que despertarte?

– Porque estamos en tu templo y porque sabes que nunca me levanto tan temprano. – Rebatió Kardia como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

– Explícame dos cosas. – Degel terminó de colocarse las botas. – ¿Qué obsesión tienes por dormir en mi templo, como si no tuvieras uno propio? Y, ¿cómo puedes dormir tanto tiempo _encima de mí_?

Kardia soltó una sonora carcajada.

– ¿No es obvio? – Tomó su casco y se le acercó por detrás. – Me gusta tu templo porque tú estás aquí. – Dejó un beso en su mejilla. – Y discúlpame por no saludar al señor sol todas las mañanas, pero en verdad no es lo mío.

– Al parecer te gustó el juego de palabras de la señorita Isabelle.

– Es la mejor forma de molestar a alguien de una forma discreta, la mejor en toda de la historia. – Sonrió Kardia de forma lasciva.

Degel sonrió sin querer. Si tan sólo Kardia supiera que más que el señor sol, era él quien iluminaba sus mañanas, sus tardes e incluso sus noches. Luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta que Kardia se había disculpado por la cosa menos importante.

–**x–**

– ¿Por qué sigues con esa cara de estreñido, Degel? – Preguntó Kardia mordiendo una manzana mientras caminaban a paso veloz por los pasillos. – Anoche no hicimos nada, sólo dormimos. ¿No era lo que querías?

– Sí, pero no que durmieras precisamente sobre mí. – Respondió Degel terminando de llegar a las puertas del templo del Patriarca. El dolor de espalda le estaba matando, sin contar la tortícolis que bailaba samba en su cuello y bajaba hasta su espalda.

Como contestación Kardia empezó a reír, pero regresó sus pasos y para cuando Degel levantó la vista ya lo tenía en frente. Extremadamente cerca. Su mirada penetró en sus ojos, y por un momento se sintió desarmado.

– ¿Quieres que me disculpe?

Degel se sintió más molesto de lo que ya estaba, sabía que lo menos que sentía ese insolente era la necesidad de disculparse. Soltó un golpe a su cabeza y pasó de largo.

– Yo lo intenté. – Kardia se encogió de hombros.

Degel tocó un par de veces a la entrada del recinto patriarcal y luego abrió los portones, mientras Kardia terminaba el último bocado de su manzana.

Y sí, los últimos en llegar a la sala fueron inesperadamente Degel y, menos sorprendente, Kardia. Para cuando entraron, los demás santos ya estaban acomodados de pie, los primeros seis del lado derecho, los restantes del izquierdo. Con una rápida reverencia y uno que otro comentario murmurado por los compañeros más inquietos, ocuparon sus respectivos lugares.

Sage los miró a todos un instante antes de hablar; los doce caballeros con sus imponentes armaduras repartidos a cada lado y, al frente, junto a las escaleras, Isabelle y Julieta vestidas ahora con unas túnicas blancas, adornadas con un cinturón por encima de sus caderas, las cuales fueron proporcionadas obviamente por el Santuario. Nunca tendrían el dinero suficiente para comprarse tan siquiera el cinturón.

– Buenos días a todos. – Dijo Sage para empezar. – Los he reunido para que estén al tanto de la situación y prevengan que haya extraños rumores difundiéndose por todo el Santuario, claramente, ya presentes en los pasillos. – Todos asintieron mientras Julieta e Isabelle sostenían sus manos al igual que el día anterior.

Ya habían conocido a todo los santos, pero verlos ahora a todos reunidos vistiendo sus armaduras doradas era enteramente distinto y unas diez veces más intimidante.

– July, ¿éstas son las mismas personas que conocimos ayer?

– Creo que sí. – Contestó su hermana achicando los ojos para verlos mejor. – Perdí mis lentes anoche.

– No me gusta estar parada aquí adelante, enfrente de todos y con estas túnicas raras. Es muy holgada y subiendo las escaleras se me vio hasta el alma.

Julieta intentó no reírse.

– Agradece que nos prestaron esto, si no aún usaríamos la misma ropa empapada de anoche.

– Pero son muy grandes. – Se quejó Isabelle levantando su brazo para mostrar el tamaño excesivo de la manga haciendo contraste con la delgadez de su brazo. – Creo que aquí caven dos personas incluyéndome.

– Lo sé. – Observó Julieta notando la cantidad de tela fruncida con el cinturón. – Más tarde intentaré arreglarlas, no te preocupes.

– Claro, la señorita súper costurera más sexy de toda Inglaterra debe relucir sus dotes con su hermana, a quien casi convierte en niña vudú cuando aprendía a usar la aguja.

– Pues la señorita súper modelo que no se quedaba quieta tuvo esas consecuencias.

Isabelle sonrió y Julieta le sonrió de vuelta. En esos momentos difíciles de verdad extrañaban a su padre, pero al estar juntas se sentían reconfortadas. Regresaron su vista al frente y luego hacia el Patriarca que ya estaba hablando con los santos mientras ellas hablaban lo suyo, menos importante.

– Estas señoritas se quedarán en el Santuario el tiempo que sea necesario. – Continuó el Patriarca. – No puedo revelarles los detalles a todos puesto que aún no estamos al tanto de la situación completa, pero quería que estuvieran todos presentes para que no se extrañen de verlas aquí ni de su relación con algunos de ustedes. Quiero que las traten bien. – Sonó como advertencia. – Y que las respeten. – Doble advertencia.

Los doce asintieron mientras las chicas permanecían en su sitio con caras de expectación y algo de aburrimiento mezclados.

– Ahora, voy a pedirles a todos los involucrados que permanezcan aquí y a los demás que se retiren y continúen con sus actividades rutinarias. Si hay alguna novedad los llamaré de nuevo. Gracias por venir.

Poco a poco los santos rompieron su formación. Manigoldo fue el primero en avanzar hacia el frente con las manos detrás de su cabeza, lo seguía Albafica a cierta distancia con su típico rostro sereno. Kardia y Degel se acercaron también. Cuando Sísifo estaba dudando entre sí quedarse a escuchar a pesar de que el Patriarca pidió sólo a los involucrados quedarse, escuchó la voz del Patriarca.

– Sísifo, tú también te quedas.

Parpadeó unos instantes y miró a El Cid que estaba a su lado antes de mirar al Patriarca, éste asintió en confirmación de que había escuchado bien.

– Te veré más tarde. – Le dijo, y éste asintió esperando unos segundos más en su lugar, mientras aún la mirada de Sísifo estaba dirigida a él.

Aspros observó ferozmente a las hermanas, en específico a la que lo había confrontado, pero ésta le pasó de largo junto con su hermana. Ambas sonrieron al ver a Albafica y Manigoldo acercarse e iban a correr hacia el segundo, sin embargo, Isabelle fue la primera en detenerse al notar extrañamente familiar; la armadura que portaba Sísifo.

– Esa armadura la he visto en algún lado... – Empezó dubitativa – ¡Oh! ¡Dioses!

Isabelle sin pensarlo dos veces, _ni siquiera una vez_, se abalanzó a la espalda de Sísifo, quien tenía su atención dirigida al santo de Capricornio, catapultándolo al piso. No logró percatarse del aura que le vino con todo por la espalda, que se enganchó a él cruzando sus piernas en el estómago y las manos en el cuello. Logrando un hecho inverosímil, Isabelle logró derribarlo, cayendo ambos al suelo.

– ¡Isabelle! – Gritó Julieta, sin entender la reacción violenta de su hermana.

Sabía que debía de haber un motivo importante. Era impulsiva, era cierto... Pero atacar… ¡A un jodido santo de oro! No, no hay excusa.

Cuando fue a reaccionar para detenerla, visualizó la armadura de Sagitario deteniéndose en el acto. ¿Esa armadura no era…?

En cuanto a Isabelle, sostenía con firmeza al santo de Sagitario contra el suelo, con todos sus compañeros como público.

– ¡¿Por qué tienes la armadura de papá?! – Afirmó la fuerza en sus piernas y en el cuello de Sísifo, queriendo lograr al menos una respuesta en los segundos que ganó tomándolo por sorpresa. – ¡¿Se la robó?!

Sísifo despegó su cara de la baldosa e intentó incorporarse con Isabelle en su espalda, no es que la chica pesara mucho. Pero, al ver movimiento de elevación en los brazos del santo y en sus propias rodillas, Isabelle sustituyó el agarre de cuello de sus brazos por sus piernas, trancándole la respiración, y con sus manos terminó bloqueando la movilidad de las rodillas del caballero.

– Señor Sísifo, desde esta perspectiva su trasero es sexy. – Bufó la chica doblegando las piernas del santo. – Ahora, responda a mis preguntas.

Esa escena deslumbró los ojos del Patriarca, inmovilizando en un hecho imposible al santo de Sagitario. Claro, hay que tomar en cuenta que Sísifo no puede reaccionar de forma violenta contra esa chiquilla; era un caballero, después de todo.

Julieta llegó al lado de Isabelle, quitándose el cinturón, haciendo parecer que detendría a su hermana, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario; pisoteó las manos de Sísifo, y con su cinturón empezó a atarlas.

– Lamento el trato, señor Sísifo. – Se disculpó con aparente calma. – Pero usted debe responder nuestras preguntas.

– A los santos sólo se les sorprende una vez. – Añadió Isabelle frunciendo el ceño. – ¡Hable de una maldita vez!

Sísifo apenas articuló unas palabras, ahogando cada letra donde los talones de Isabelle seguían enrollándose como una Boa en su tráquea. Mientras la chica aseguraba sus manos con su propio peso, todos los santos mantenían los ojos abiertos ante la inusual escena.

El Cid observó circunspecto la situación, viendo a su amante con el rostro incrustado en el suelo, siendo retenido por dos chiquillas, donde una vez más le dio la razón: Ese poder y esa clase de habilidad sólo se debía a una herencia dorada.

El Patriarca esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa; horrorizando a Degel e impactando a Albafica mientras Kardia y Manigoldo estaba a punto de estallar de risas.

– Kardia, Manigoldo. – Los llamó el Patriarca, ganándose una vez más el silencio. – Intervengan.

Los dos santos asintieron, conteniendo las risas hasta el borde de ver lagrimas en sus ojos. En un parpadear Manigoldo tomaba la cintura de Isabelle y Kardia la espalda de Julieta, separándolas sin mucho esfuerzo de Sísifo, quien empezó a toser suavemente acariciando el pequeño ardor en su propio cuello. El Cid caminó hasta él tendiéndole una mano para que lograse incorporarse.

– ¿Estás bien, Sísifo?

El santo viéndose a sí mismo, casi pudo reír, pero solo cerró los ojos en una sonrisa:

– Sí, gracias, El Cid. – Tomó la mano que le tendía para levantarse del suelo. Observando a las hermanas que se revolvían en los brazos de sus compañeros. – Realmente me tomaron por sorpresa.

El Patriarca tuvo la obligación de levantarse y controlar la situación.

– Señorita Isabelle, señorita Julieta. Por favor, cálmense. Les puedo asegurar que Sísifo es el menos involucrado en la muerte de su padre.

– ¡¿Y por qué tiene la armadura?! – Atacó Julieta desatándose del lazo que crearon los brazos de Kardia.

– ¿Anoche no se la vieron puesta? – Preguntó el Patriarca a las chicas, pero fue el mismo Sísifo quien intervino.

– No, Patriarca. – Inclinó la cabeza. – Acababa de regresar del entrenamiento y me la quité cuando fui a bañarme. Para cuando ellos llegaron a mi templo no me había dado tiempo de colocármela.

Hubo un silencio prologando.

– ¿Por qué el señor Sísifo usa la armadura de nuestro padre? – Esta vez Isabelle formuló la pregunta. Bajando el grado de su voz y su superficial enojo, sonando sumamente seria. – Entonces… ¿El señor Sísifo es nuestro padre en su versión más joven?

– Hermana… ¿No puedes buscar un _porqué_ más coherente?

– Esa es la armadura de Sagitario. – Aclaró Sage. – Una vez le perteneció a su padre y ahora su portador es Sísifo.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que...? – Inició la pregunta Sísifo, aunque sus pensamientos afirmaron lo que su subconsciente sospechaba y El Cid asintió ligeramente al concluir los pensamientos de su compañero.

– ¿Nuestro padre fue un caballero dorado? – La concluyó Julieta igual de incrédula que Isabelle.

– Ahora que lo menciona... – Isabelle volteó a ver a su hermana con voz retardada mientras intentaba recordar y al mismo tiempo hablar. – Anoche cuando dijo el nombre de papá, dijo específicamente "Niel de Sagitario", así como el señor Degel y el señor cara de imbécil se presentaron.

– Ustedes sufren de mala memoria, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Kardia, cruzándose de brazos.

Julieta ignoró a Kardia. Subrayó las últimas líneas de su hermana e intentó rebuscar en su memoria un indicio.

– Tienes razón. – Se sorprendió de sus propios recuerdos. Zarandeó a Isabelle por los hombros mientras el recuerdo se armaba en su cabeza. – ¡El señor Ilias llamó a nuestro padre de esa forma!

Sísifo no contuvo su sorpresa, El Cid le poso una mano en el hombro.

– ¿Ilias…de Leo?

El Patriarca ajustó su entrecejo mientras todos los presentes parecían estar en concorde con mantener un silencio estacionario.

– Al parecer, esos dos se traían algo entre manos. – Calculó el Patriarca haciendo leves muecas con la boca. – Pero lo que sea que hubiesen estado planeando preguntárselos es una tarea difícil.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Albafica, siendo el primer valiente en romper el silencio que incluso Kardia había optado por cumplir.

– Ambos están muertos. – Concluyó el Patriarca observando de reojo al santo de Piscis.

Los demás en la sala tuvieron la sorpresa como respuesta, salvo Degel y Kardia, que ya sabían la historia. Sísifo fue el primero en volver a tomar su postura acercándose a las hermanas, pero fue Isabelle quien habló.

– Lo siento, señor Sísifo. No quería atacarlo de esa forma. – Se disculpó – Y disculpe por disfrutar la vista que proporcionó su trasero.

– ¡Isabelle! – Julieta sabía que era verdad lo de la _buena vista_, pero no tenían que comunicárselo a todo el mundo.

– ¡Es la verdad! No te hagas que no lo viste. – Sonrió Isabelle guiñándole el ojo, luego dedicó su mirada al santo. – Señor Sísifo, ¿no ha considerado ser pedófilo? ¡Yo me ofrezco como práctica!

Sísifo parpadeó, volvió a parpadear y otra vez más, antes de intentar responder. Julieta observó ferozmente a su hermana cuando vio el silencio incómodo entre todos, y otros santos (más que todo Kardia) estaban ahogando las carcajadas en el estómago.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes ligar con el señor Shion y yo no? – Isabelle torció una sonrisa dirigiéndose de nuevo al santo. – Señor Sísifo, ¿sabe jugar tiro al blanco? – Empezó a reír. – Yo apunto y usted...

– ¡Zeus, ten piedad de mí y que me parta un rayo! – Gritó Julieta mirando con aires homicidas dirigidos completamente hacia su hermana. Luego se dirigió a Sagitario, disculpándose cordialmente. Claro, eso fue después de atestarle un golpe en la cabeza a Isabelle. – Disculpe a mi hermana, por favor. Y a mí también, por… amordazarlo.

Sagitario esbozó una sonrisa.

– No te preocupes. – Volvió a la seriedad del asunto, _alguien_ debía hacerlo. Respiró hondo antes de preguntar: – ¿No recuerdan haber escuchado o visto algo, que hubieran dicho o hecho esos dos?

Isabelle negó con la cabeza y Julieta empezó una nueva búsqueda en los espacios recónditos de su memoria. Buscando la respuesta a la pregunta de Sagitario; si era importante, debería recordarlo. Aunque para ella en ese momento fueron palabras sin sentido, ahora con todo los hechos ocurridos ese sentido debía recobrarse.

– Creo que una vez los escuché hablando cuando preparaba la cena... – Inició sosteniendo su mentón, obligándose a recordar. – Y ellos... Estaban hablando de unas frutas que habitaban en el infierno… O algo así.

Hubo otro silencio. El Patriarca sabía que desde tiempos memorables, Sagitario y Leo habían tenido una relación fraternal que había surcado sus linajes. Si Ilias y Niel, aún estando en su retiro tenían reuniones casuales, no creía que fuese para charlar sobre la salud de sus propios hijos. Desde su trono observó el panorama, Manigoldo y Albafica estaban sumidos en la sorpresa por la muerte de Niel, pero supuso que por haber estado él presente se contuvieron.

– Julieta, Isabelle. – Nombró a las susodichas con voz ronca y una mirada terriblemente seria. – Me parece que algunos de los presentes merecen una explicación de todo.

Las aludidas observaron a los santos de Piscis y Cáncer.

– ¿Podría ser en privado, señor Patriarca? – Preguntó Julieta sintiendo el dolor nuevamente. – Imagino que usted también debe conocer la... Confiablidad de ciertas cosas.

– O–Oi, Julieta. – Isabelle le tomó por el hombro con algo de nerviosismo, no era normal que su hermana fuera la irracional. – No creo que esa sea la forma de hablarle al señor Patriarca.

– No le estoy faltando el respeto. – Julieta frunció el ceño mostrando una mirada fría. – Sólo quisiera que mantuviéramos nuestra patética historia con un poco más de tacto.

Empezaba a sonar molesta. La muerte de su padre, llegar al Santuario, enterarse de cosas que ya no estaba segura si les convenía saber... Hicieron corto circuito en su sistema nervioso.

– Sé que sólo somos para ustedes una misión más, un trabajo más para quienes se hagan cargo. – Continuó. – Pero, ¿saben algo? yo ya estoy cansada de todo esto. – Se giró hacía Albafica y Manigoldo y ellos podrían haber jurado que estaba a punto de llorar. – Saber que nuestro padre nos mintió todo este tiempo con quién era en realidad... Y con quiénes eran ustedes en realidad, – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quiénes somos? No, ¿qué somos? Para ustedes es normal mencionar esos "cosmos" y "poderes", pero, ¿se han puesto a pensar en nosotras...? ¿En qué pensamos al respecto?

Degel apretó los dientes. La verdad, no lo había pensado. Todos los santos intercambiaron miradas, incluyendo el Patriarca, que sólo observó con cuidado.

– Lo sabía… – Murmuró Julieta volviéndose y, sin más palabras, salió corriendo del salón.

– ¡Hey! ¡Julieta! – Le gritó Manigoldo.

– ¡Ven acá, mocosa! – Julieta apenas escuchó el grito de Kardia.

Atravesando la puerta, Shion los esperaba afuera cruzado de brazos junto a Dohko. Observó cómo una corta cabellera salió fugaz del salón con lágrimas en sus ojos y la reconoció al instante.

– ¡Julieta! – Se apresuró a seguirla, pero antes se detuvo al ver la expresión atónita de Dohko.

– Perdón, Dohko. – Se disculpó con preocupación en su mirada. – Anoche ocurrieron muchas cosas.

Dohko atinó una mirada de completa desorientación para luego sonreír como siempre. Se acercó y soltó un pequeño beso en los labios de Aries.

– ¿Si amas algo déjalo ir? – Jugó con la expresión de su compañero sonriendo como era de costumbre.

Shion sonrió sosteniéndole la mano.

– Te espero en mi templo. Te daré la "bienvenida" que mereces. – Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Dohko soltó un sonido gutural de emoción soltando con lentitud la mano de Shion.

–**x****–**

Más adelante, Julieta escuchó los pasos que la seguían. Creyó haber llegado lo suficientemente lejos, pero, de nuevo, Shion parecía hacerlo a propósito.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Se detuvo y le preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

– Eso debería preguntarte yo. – Dijo Shion al fin alcanzándola. – ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de repente?

– ¿Por qué...? – Repitió Julieta para sí. – Déjame preguntarte algo primero, cuando dijiste que tomara como un voto de confianza que nos acompañaras por los templos, ¿era sólo para que les contáramos la verdad?

– Desde luego que no.

– ¿Seguro?

– Bueno, en parte quería que nos dijeran la verdad, pero porque queríamos ayudarlas.

– No hables en general, por favor. – Pidió la chica. – Últimamente todos han sido deshonestos... Odio cuando la gente miente. – Agregó recargándose en un pilar.

– Yo no les he mentido. – Se acercó Shion, pero Julieta le dio la vuelta al pilar confundiendo a Shion, parecía que estaba huyendo.

– A la gente le gusta enfrascarse en mentiras todo el tiempo. – Pareció divagar la chica. – Creer que todo estará bien mañana aunque hoy se vea nublado, que si eres positivo las cosas saldrán mejor... Y un montón de estupideces como esas. – Hizo una pausa para mirar los alrededores. – "Nadie hará las cosas por ti", papá nos dijo eso una vez y tenía mucha razón. Ustedes no solucionarán nuestro problema, lo haremos nosotras... Solas como siempre.

– Eso no es verdad. – Rebatió Shion. – Prometimos ayudarlas y eso haremos.

Julieta negó con la cabeza.

– Cuando hablo de ser realistas, Issi siempre se queja. – Sonrió. – Y no la culpo... ¿Realidad o fantasía? ¿Cuál crees que sea la más importante, Shion?

Aries se extrañó por la pregunta.

– Ambas. – Respondió y Julieta no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. – Ambas son igual de importantes.

– Eres de las pocas personas que me han dicho eso... – Julieta limpió sus lágrimas odiándose por haberlas expuesto. – Una vez se lo pregunté a papá... Él dijo "sin fantasías la realidad sería demasiado cruda y sin realidad no podríamos tener fantasías". Issi lo sabía, pero yo no lo entendí hasta que nos quedamos solas... – Hizo una pausa dolorosa. – Pasar la vida soñando es tentador, ¿no crees? Pero lo cierto es que... La realidad sería muy cruel si no anheláramos nada y sin la cruel realidad no anhelaríamos nada. – Pareció reflexionar sus palabras una vez más. – Mis anhelos tuvieron sentido entonces. Y más que nada anhelaba saber la verdad.

– ¿Sabes el riesgo que conlleva eso?

– Ahora lo sé. – Julieta se encogió de hombros. – No esperaba que hubiera vivido engañada tanto tiempo. Pero soy el tipo de persona que prefiere enfrentar las cosas de frente... Y acabar con ellas lo antes posible. Por eso no me gustan las mentiras, disfrazar las cosas no va a solucionarlas. Eso es no saber distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mentir? Y no sólo él... – Murmuró. – Y yo como estúpida pensando que si era sincera también los demás lo serían... – Más lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. – Maldición... ¿Podrías dejarme sola un rato?

Apenas terminó la pregunta sintió unos brazos rodearla.

– Claro que no. – Le dijo Shion. – Déjame decirte algo que me dijo mi maestro una vez. Le reclamé porque me había ocultado un asunto sin importancia, pero me molestó el hecho de que lo hiciera. Entonces él me dijo: "¿Sabes, Shion? A veces la gente prefiere guardarse algunas cosas porque saben que la verdad lastimará a la otra persona". – Detuvo sus palabras cuando midió los movimientos de la chica. – Yo le dije que no tenía caso porque eventualmente la persona podría enterarse, pero él dijo: "Quizás sí, pero esa persona debe tener en cuenta que la otra no tenía la intención de lastimarla y que ella, al igual que cualquier otro ser humano, también tiene derecho a tener debilidades y equivocarse. No todos ven el mundo igual que tú. Se necesita valor para enfrentarte a las cosas de frente".

Julieta no dijo nada, las traicioneras lágrimas hacían de las suyas y no quería hablar con la voz entrecortada.

– Tu hermana y tú son fuertes. – Continuó Shion. – Han sido capaces de enfrentarse a todo esto solas... Hasta ahora.

Julieta asintió.

– Sólo prométeme una cosa. – Dijo. – Que aparentarás que esto nunca pasó y no lo comentarás ni con Dohko.

Shion sonrió.

–**x–**

Isabelle observó cómo su hermana había corrido fuera del salón. ¿Dejar que alguien la viera llorar? No, primero muerta que desaliñada. Sonrió pero con seriedad, esa sonrisa de arrogancia que sólo muestra en casos excéntricamente especiales.

– Dejen que Shion se haga cargo de ella. – Dijo el Patriarca cuando vio las intenciones de varios de los santos en ir tras ella. Observó a Isabelle, su mirada tranquila y los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda le desconcertaban un poco. – Parece que ambas tienen diferentes formas de controlar sus emociones. – Dijo finalmente.

Isabelle giró su rostro en dirección al Patriarca con una sonrisa torcida. Manigoldo se sorprendió.

– Se equivoca, señor Patriarca. No malinterprete a mi hermana y no me malinterprete a mí. – Volvió su mirada a la entrada donde Julieta había desaparecido. – Yo sólo le restó importancia a la realidad, es todo. Es por eso que Julieta suele enojarse conmigo por ser tan impulsiva, pero es que esta vida es demasiado corta para morir por heridas que duren quizás diez años. – Su sonrisa se volvió más extensa, pero con un toque de tristeza. – Mi padre era muy hablador, tanto que a veces no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que me decía. – Su mirada se mostraba más triste con cada palabra que pronunciaba. – Pero era diferente para otras personas, quienes le escuchaban decían que era todo un pensador. Yo le decía que usáramos sus frases para crear un libro y ganáramos más dinero con eso, pero él se negó diciéndome: "El conocimiento es para todos, ciertamente. Pero eso no significa que todo conocimiento deba ser dicho".

– Isabelle... – Nombró Manigoldo.

– Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy hablando. – La chica soltó un bufido, mirando cómo el altísimo techo se alzaba sobre ellos. – Una vez, después de intentar pasar la vista gorda por todo los que nos había ocurrido a mi hermana y a mí, me pregunté por qué nos había tocado esta clase de vida…¿Por qué no podíamos vivir felices solamente? – Sísifo sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras Isabelle los observaba, cada uno de los rostros presentes; y cada uno de los silencios. – Y en mi curiosidad por el cuarto de mi padre, encontré un libro de notas, escrito a mano por él mismo. Tenía una dedicatoria en la parte superior "Para mis hijas, que son mi anhelo". – Una lágrima se desplazó por su mejilla. – El libro que le había dicho que escribiera, lo hizo para nosotras. Ese día lloré cuando leí unas de las primeras líneas de ese pequeño libro, porqué sin saberlo, era lo que necesitaba saber. – Hizo una pausa, recordando con un anhelo poco convencional. – "Todo lo bueno en esta vida es efímero, porque si fuera constante todo el tiempo, dejaría de ser especial". – Juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, jugando con sus dedos. – Es por eso que dejé de preocuparme por mi situación. Mi padre me había consolado, incluso estando muerto; _la felicidad siempre se ocultara bajo los peores momentos_... – Volvió a levantar la mirada, sonriendo, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Creo que ahora soy yo la habladora…

El Patriarca la observó atento, incluyendo todos los santos; que ni aún con su silencio eran capaces de poder responder adecuadamente esas palabras.

– En este mundo, incluyendo a mi padre, todos siempre mentirán. – Continuó la chica, quien aún era capaz de mantener el hilo de su voz sin quebrantarse. – Si me pongo triste por lo que nos ha pasado, creo que me convertiría en una _serial killer_. Creó que me pagarían más. – Colocó sus manos en su cintura, observando ahora las baldosas tan relucientes que podía verse en ellas. – Este mundo siempre devorará al más débil.

– No digas eso, Issi. – Se acercó Albafica con sigilo.

– No creo que usted tenga la suficiente moral para hablar, señor Albafica. – Respondió Isabelle dirigiendo una mirada enojada a Piscis, y Kardia recordó esa sensación de cuando la vio enojada en Libra. – Manigoldo y usted también nos mintieron con quiénes eran, si en el caso que nuestro padre se los haya pedido.

Albafica bajó la mirada y retractó sus pasos.

– No me malinterprete, tampoco es que yo la tenga. – Se excusó Isabelle. – Por eso no voy detrás de Julieta… – _"Aparte de que siento que me caería con estas ropas"_, pensó.Luego observó a todos los imponentes hombres en la habitación. – Yo también le mentí, y eso es lo que a ella le molesta. – Suspiró, pero su mirada, según Degel, era decidida, cargada de determinación. Aún así, dos pares de gemas cristalinas bajaron por sus mejillas. – Somos todos unos mentirosos, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo mentimos porque queremos proteger…

Manigoldo se cansó de tanta palabrería y de que nadie hiciera nada. Corrió a donde estaba Isabelle y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Idiota… – La apretó contra él. – Siempre has sido una pendeja bastante fuerte. Entiendes y estoy seguro que perdonas a tu padre, ¿pero lloras? ¡¿Qué clase de contradicción es esa?! ¡Llora todo lo quieras! ¡Desahógate, joder!

– Lo amo demasiado como para odiarlo – Sonrió Isabelle con sus mejillas empapadas. – No puedo llorar, no más.

Degel quería ir y abrazarla también, pero se sentía preso de su porte de caballero de Acuario y tener la obligación de controlar sus emociones.

– ¡¿Por qué, carajo?! ¡¿Qué te lo impide?! – Espetó Manigoldo zarandeándola con la suficiente brusquedad, pero no tanta para lastimarla.

– Porque si lloro estaré aceptando que perdí. – El Patriarca tuvo un ligero parpadeo al oír esas palabras. Sísifo, Albafica y Kardia mantenían distancia con miradas ocultas. – Aceptaré que perdí ante las circunstancias... No quiero perder. – Isabelle empezó a derramar lágrimas y abrazó a Manigoldo con fuerza. – Pero este maldito nudo se me atasca en la garganta.

– A eso se le llama humanidad. – Soltó Degel sorpresivamente a su lado. Limpió una lágrima de su mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura. – Los humanos solemos llorar por cualquier tontería, es por eso que sentir ese dolor es lo que nos caracteriza.

– Señor Degel…

– Señorita Isabelle, si quiere llorar, llore. – Continuó Acuario. – Eso no la hará más débil. Haber sonreído después de haber pasado por tanto, la hace un ser indestructible.

Isabelle se abrigó en los brazos de Degel y lloró con más fuerza, dejando salir todo su dolor. Acuario la abrazó con terneza, mientras Manigoldo le palpaba la cabeza sonriendo.

"_Nunca un cielo es tan oscuro cuando está a punto de amanecer"_

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus hermosas reviwes!<p>

En el próximo cap Dohko x Shion, además de más revelaciones sobre el pasado de las hermanas.


	6. Distracción

Notas: Este capi ES BASTANTE extenso: 9k+ palabras. Es una compensación por haber demorado en la actualización ^^

Parejas en este cap: Manigoldo x Albafica

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

Distracción

Después del río de lágrimas que emanó de los ojos de las hermanas y una vez que culmino la reunión, el Patriarca había ordenado _total_ discreción en el asunto. Sobre todo en el hecho de por qué llegaron al Santuario, ya que desde cualquier perspectiva, el asunto era sumamente delicado.

Shion y Dohko se llevaron a Julieta a pasear por los alrededores del Santuario con motivo de distraerla un poco después de esa reunión que sólo sirvió para reanimar su pesada angustia. Y gracias a Dohko y sus típicos comentarios surrealistas, Julieta logró reír libremente más de una vez, olvidándose completamente de las heridas de su pasado por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, dejándose llevar por la situación que tenía enfrente.

Julieta pudo entender por qué el señor Shion _quería_ al señor Dohko de una forma bastante inusual y poco vista en dos hombres, era toda una ternura; hablaba de trivialidades y podía reír ante casi todo. Esa simpleza en su forma de ser, esa forma de vivir en tan descabellado mundo, lo convertía en un ser especial y confiable. Estaba segura que si su hermana estuviese con ella, la habría molestado con "la competencia" por el amor del señor Shion, pero lo cierto era que ella nunca se interpondría en esa relación. No sólo porque, incluso estando ella esas miradas que compartían en segundos instantáneos eran tan intensas que incluso a ella podían sonrojar, sino también porque ella simplemente no era esa clase de mujer oportunista.

De hecho, después de gravitar un poco más en sus pensamientos y viendo la magnitud de estar con dos hombres que pareciera que se comerían con la mirada, se sintió un poco intrusa. Sintió que su presencia estaba de más en ese grupo y lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo para el par. Escabullirse de regreso al Santuario le pareció la mejor opción, buscando una vía de escape sin que los santos se percataran de sus intenciones. Pero vamos, si ella era el motivo de estar fuera del Santuario, era obvio que la "atención" le impedía escaparse sin ser vista. De modo que pidió regresar a la habitación que le habían asignado junto a su hermana, pero Dohko, sospechando las intenciones de la chica que no sabía fingir sonrisas, le impidió su huida invitándola a comer helado cerca de donde se encontraban.

– Vamos, te gustará. – Le sonrió. – Ese helado es tan milagroso, que fue capaz de incluso callar a Kardia.

Demasiadas aglomeraciones de verdades y peleas en un mismo día eran sofocantes para cualquiera, tanto que quizás un refrescante helado le haría sentir mejor. Cerró los ojos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

– Oh, por los dioses. – Sonrió Julieta retomando el paso en medio de ambos caballeros. – Entonces debe ser una maravilla.

Tras asombrarse al probar el inigualable sabor del helado, quedó maravillada cuando de la nada el santo de Libra la sorprendió con un pequeño ramo de flores de distintas especies que, en lo particular, eran hermosas. Cada una tenía un color diferente, un aroma diferente y una manera distinta de transmitir sentimientos. Si supiera lo que le gustaban las flores a la chica, le recordó los tiempos cuando vivían en la cabaña de su padre y ella era la encargada de aquel bello jardín.

Dos pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, era su primer ramo de flores. Agradeció penosamente, teniendo el impulso de querer abrazar al santo de Libra, pero consideró que aún no lo conocía lo suficiente como para cometer tal acto. Además, tampoco quería crear, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Una escena incomoda entre Shion y Dohko...? No, lo mejor era limitarse. Aún así y contario a su lógica, se acercó al santo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_"Hermana, eso es peor…"_

Esas sin duda serían las palabras de Isabelle, pero decidió ignorarlas; si por lo general ella era la "racional" de las dos, podía darse el lujo de hacer cosas fuera de su esquema de vez en cuando. Además, estaba bastante complacida con esos gestos por parte de los caballeros, que sin duda hacían mérito a su nombre, eran verdaderamente _caballeros_.

– Gracias, señor Dohko. – Fueron sus palabras con una gran sonrisa que decoró sus labios y ahuyentó las lágrimas sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. – Gracias de verdad, a ambos. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz.

Dohko volvió a sonreír junto a Shion.

– Y aún nos falta. – Aseguró Libra con su rostro sonriente. – Este mercado es bastante grande. – Señaló el extenso pasillo aglomerado de tiendas de diferentes tipos. – ¿Quieres ir?

Julieta con el ramo de flores en sus brazos asintió casi de inmediato. Dohko parecía atinar a los gustos de la chica, quien gustaba de recorrer ese tipo de sitios en busca de baratijas que más tarde pudiera convertir en cosas útiles para sus vestimentas, por ejemplo, o simplemente colocarlas como decoraciones en su ahora "recámara" en el Santuario.

– Quizás logremos conseguir unas agujas e hilo. – Mencionó con atisbes de emoción.

– ¿Para qué deseas hilo y aguja? – Preguntó Shion en tono condescendiente.

Julieta se observó a sí misma, extendiendo su vestido para mostrar las grandes aberturas que había entre ella y la tela.

– Le prometí a Issi que arreglaría nuestras ropas.

Shion sonrió con dulzor, observando a Dohko que también sonrió.

– Vamos. – Sonrieron los santos, ambos tomando una mano de Julieta para adentrarse en el mercado.

–x–

En cuanto a Isabelle, Kardia se encargó de entretenerla mientras Dégel revelaba a sus compañeros (Piscis, Cáncer y Sagitario), sobre el doloroso impulso que conllevó a las hermanas a los pies del Santuario: La trágica muerte de su padre, la profanación de sus cuerpos, las peleas de Isabelle en la taberna, el trabajo extorsionador de Julieta y finalmente el baile de ambas en el _Pole dance_.

Mientras Acuario ponía al día a sus compañeros, Kardia se llevó casi arrastras a Isabelle para los jardines del Santuario, cosa que no fue ** .sencilla.**

Tuvo que luchar con jalarla por los brazos, pero, _¡la muy desgraciada se sentó en el suelo donde sólo logró arrastrarla unos pasos!_

Jalarla por los pies tampoco funcionó: _La mocosa del demonio se pegó a uno de los pilares como una sanguijuela. _

Kardia exasperado pensó en tomarla por las greñas, pero estaban cerca de la habitación donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros, no era buena idea hacerla gritar, ya que Dégel sería capaz de congelarlos a ambos.

– ¡Mira, mocosa! ¡Coopera! – Gritó exasperado. – ¡Esa conversación es sólo para adultos!

Isabelle lo observo con un rostro enojado mientras se hacía un ovillo a un lado del pilar. Pero luego de recapitular las palabras del santo, sonrió malévolamente.

– Oh. – Alzó una ceja curveando su cabeza con picardía – ¿Es R18+?

– ¡¿Qué mierdas?!

La chica soltó una suave risa y se levantó sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido.

– Vale, iré contigo.

Kardia después de suspirar con gran fuerza, mantuvo al margen sus instintos de querer amordazarla y meterla en un sótano hasta que todo ese lió terminara. Se la llevó a los jardines, donde después de insultarse, golpearse y jalarse los cabellos por todo el jodido trayecto, la chica aceptó una tregua temporal.

Una vez en el lugar, Isabelle se quedó pasmada por la sublime belleza de ese jardín, era como un pequeño fragmento del cielo impuesto en la tierra. Duró unos segundos memorizando cada detalle en su cabeza; la fragancia aromática que perfumaba el lugar, los rayos de sol y su forma de bañar la pradera, las mariposas y pétalos de flores bailando al son del aire, todo era sencillamente hermoso.

Isabelle con una rapidez sorprendente tomó la capa de Kardia (más que todo porque lo tomó desprevenido) y empezó a correr por todo el paraíso de flores sonriendo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo; con esa tierna y radiante sonrisa, que inclusive al santo de Escorpio pudo contagiar después de verla cruzado de brazos en su sitio. Una carcajada se arrancó de sus labios, cuando la chica cayó por la pequeña colina enrollándose con la capa.

– ¡Maldito vestido! – Fueron sus palabras, arrancando carcajadas por parte del santo. – ¡Me ha convertido en un taco!

Kardia que seguía riéndose a carcajadas, molestó a Isabelle haciendo que se levantara y fuera en persecución del santo, quien burlándose de ella con vehemencia, logró huir con facilidad de esas pequeñas manos, correteándose como si fuesen niños por todo el jardín.

– ¡Vamos, mocosa! – Le gritaba el santo. – ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Oh, le estaba retando, claro que sí. La chica inició una vez más la corrida, donde tuvo la idea de arrojarse sobre la espalda del santo, cayendo al pasto finalmente.

Kardia se levantó con la chica en su espalda, ya que parecía no disminuir la fuerza con la que lo estaba ahorcando, empezando a girar para marearla. A simple vista podría juzgarse que las vueltas eras las que daba un padre, a simple vista claro. Al final ambos se marearon cayendo al césped una vez más, respirando agitadamente y riendo con fuerza.

Degel, quien después de contar la historia, los observó desde la lejanía caer al suave pasto y observar el cielo buscándole forma a las nubes (o más bien discutiendo las formas que le daban a las nubes, porque al parecer los dos no tenían la misma opinión), sonrió meramente enternecido.

Isabelle había creado una corona de flores en un momento de descanso, levantándose hasta donde estaba el santo de Escorpio y se la coloco llamándolo "El señor rey de la corona de flores y armadura de oro", vaya nombres colocaba la chica.

Degel se unió al pequeño dúo de locura, siendo recibido por otra sonrisa extensa por parte de Isabelle quien hizo otra corona para él; coronándolo como "La esposa gélida del Rey de la corona de flores y armadura de oro", donde Kardia contuvo un derrame nasal al ver cómo incluso ese accesorio femenino le quedaba deslumbrante a ese francés.

Después de otros segundos, inició una nueva persecución cuando la chica le quitó a Kardia el casco de Escorpión de las manos, empezando a correr por todo el lugar, obviamente, con el Escorpio detrás. Isabelle se ocultó tras la capa de Acuario con otra sonrisa, donde Degel sólo la observó limitándose a sonreír. Pero Kardia la encontró finalmente dejando salir un "¡Te atrapé!" y, después de reírse entre ellos, empezó a lanzarla al aire como si fuera un objeto.

– ¡K–Kardia! – Llamó Dégel al ver volar literalmente a la chica. – ¡Ten cuidado!

– Tranquilo, Dégel. – Sonreía el otro santo. – No la dejaré caer.

– ¡Más alto! – Gritaba la chica, que sinceramente parecía una niña encerrada en un cuerpo de dieciséis años, que al igual que el santo de Escorpio, cuando era la hora de luchar, sus personalidades se transfiguraban por completo.

_"La felicidad se oculta bajo los peores momentos..." _Recordó Kardia, y ese era el principal motivo para hacerla reír.

Aunque después de jugar un poco más, las baterías finalmente se agotaron, o al menos en Isabelle. Se tomó la elección de regresar al Santuario cuando el crepúsculo mostró sus faldas, pintando el cielo de un hermoso naranja con nubes de diferentes tonalidades haciendo una mezcla de pintura en el cielo.

Kardia le había puesto el casco a Isabelle llamándola "la mocosa con el casco de la armadura de Escorpio, que quiere venderlo para comprarse bragas sumamente sexy", la chica rió a carcajadas y se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente. El santo la estrechó entre sus brazos queriendo volver a lanzarla al aire, pero se abstuvo cuando no hubo movimiento articular por parte de la chica después de unos segundos.

– ¿Hm?

Dégel rió por debajo acercándose al par, teniendo en sus manos las dos coronas de flores que había hecho la chica.

– Se quedó dormida.

– No me jodas… – Se levantó Kardia sutilmente, cuidando no despertarla. – Yo creo que ni la bella durmiente se duerme tan rápido.

Aún sonriendo, Acuario se agachó para tomar la olvidada capa de Kardia en el pasto. Y después de caminar hasta el santo, cubrió con la capa el cuerpo de Isabelle.

– Déjame recordarte que tiene vestido.

– Créeme que se cayó más de una vez por culpa de esa tela y también lo maldijo más de una vez. – Se rió nuevamente, empezando su regreso al Santuario.

Isabelle tenía su rostro durmiente en el hombro de Kardia, brindando la sensación de que fuese la hija del santo.

– Te luce bien esa faceta de padre. – Bromeó Degel en el transcurso.

Kardia se detuvo, esperando los pasos cercanos de su compañero, quien segundos más tarde estuvo a su lado.

– No has visto el tuyo de madre. – Se acercó a los labios gélidos y le dejó un beso fugaz. – ¿Le compraremos algo de comer a nuestra _pequeña _hija?

Dégel esbozó una sonrisa y terminó por cubrir la cabeza de la chica con la capa.

– Si vamos en aquella dirección, podremos desviarnos. – Señaló con el dedo la dirección opuesta a donde se dirigían, pero que Kardia no le prestó la suficiente atención por estar besando esos labios glaciales. Éste fue más profundo, ladeando un poco más sus cabezas creando un encaje perfecto entre sus bocas.

– ¡Esta noche el padre quiere que la madre le consienta! – Espetó con picardía.

– Si la despiertas ten por seguro que no.

Kardia ahogó un grito, dirigiendo su vista al cielo.

– ¡Éste es el castigo que les espera a quienes tienen hijos! – Entrevió sus cuerdas vocales en un volumen calculador, para que no permitiera ser la alarma que despertara a la chica y reactivara sus energías.

La expresión en el rostro del santo era tan actuada, que no pudo evitar hacer reír a Degel.

– Sinceramente.

–x–

Después de comprar algo de comer para Isabelle y su hermana, Dégel y Kardia tomaron el curso de regreso al santuario, teniendo un encuentro casual con Shion y Dohko que venían de regreso con Julieta en brazos, también dormida.

– ¿Paseo familiar? – Preguntó Kardia con una sonrisa, bromeando, como era su costumbre.

– Claro, pero parece que no fuimos los únicos. – Sonrió Dohko juntándose con el santo. Echó su vista a su espalda, donde descansaba Julieta casi en estado inconsciente. – Se nos quedó dormida después de comer.

Shion se sonrojó levemente y Degel sólo dejó escapar un suspiro.

– Vamos. – Motivó Dégel tocando la espalda de Kardia. – _Tu hija _debe comer también.

– Déjame recordarte que también es _tuya_. – Kardia le guiñó el ojo haciendo que por fin Dégel tuviera un ardor en las mejillas, desviado la vista por instinto.

– Muévete.

Dohko empezó a reír observando cómo Escorpio se adelantaba.

– ¿Quién es la madre y el padre entre nosotros, Shion? – Preguntó sin la menor discreción.

– ¡Dohko! – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Aries.

Kardia volvió a sonreír y, sinceramente, el comentario le hizo gracia hasta a Dégel.

– Shion, tú sin duda eres la madre. – Testiguó Escorpio, cuando llegaron al territorio de las doces casas, donde la mirada de varios reclutas y santos de plata recayeron sobre ellos, como si en sus brazos tuvieran bestias de terribles aspecto, pero que los santos, se atrevieron a ignorar con aires petulantes, aquellos aires que casi inconscientemente rodeaban a cada santo de Oro del Santuario.

– Opino lo mismo. – Apoyó Dohko cuidando su tono de voz, pero aún con su tierna sonrisa.

– Maldito seas, Kardia… – Murmuró Shion con un visible sonrojo.

Dohko esbozó otra sonrisa, pero su semblante cambio antes de ascender a las dos casas.

– ¿Las llevaremos a su habitación en la zona de reclutamiento…? – Preguntó inocente de la situación.

– No.

– No.

– No.

Fueron las respuestas de los otros tres santos.

– ¿E–eh?…

Dégel se acercó a Shion, entregándole con total cortesía digna de él, la comida que habían comprado para Julieta.

– Gracias, Dégel. – Sonrió. – ¿Y esas coronas? – Pregunto después de notarlas en las manos del santo de Acuario.

Dégel en vez de responder dirigió su vista a Isabelle, donde imperceptiblemente sonrió. Shion entendió al ver esa afable sonrisa y compartió el gesto.

– Subiremos a mi templo para que la señorita Isabelle duerma un poco más.

– Julieta estará en el mío hasta que despierte. Me dijo que quería ver cómo se reparaban las armaduras. – Confesó Shion tomando la comida. – Quiero regalarle unos días donde se olvide... De todo esto.

– Lo sé. – Irrumpió Dégel, no quería que mencionara tan siquiera el tema, aunque las hermanas estuviesen dormidas. – Entonces sólo esperemos que despierten y se recuperen tanto física como mentalmente.

– ¿Todo esto…? – Preguntó Dohko ladeando la cabeza, robándole una sonrisa al santo de Aries que observó su semblante presa de la duda.

– Mientras Julieta duerma, te pondré al día. Llévala a mi habitación.

Dohko asintió y empezó a ascender junto a Kardia.

– Dégel, yo haré lo mismo. – Le informó.

Su compañero asintió, permitiendo el ascenso a su compañero quedándose a solas con Shion, quien al parecer quería hablarle en privado. Ambos vieron a sus compañeros alejarse y una vez que estuvieron solos, Aries inició las preguntas que le carcomieron la cabeza toda la tarde.

– ¿Cómo fue su reacción…?

Dégel bajó la cabeza, observando cómo por sus pies unas pequeñas hojas bailaban a la suave brisa que había esa noche. Meditó sus palabras antes de hablar y tomó una bocanada de aire para luego soltarla en un suspiro largo.

– Peor de lo que imaginé. – Confesó. – Bastante mal.

Shion hizo una leve mueca, dándole espacio para que Dégel prosiguiera el relato.

– Manigoldo golpeó más de una vez la pared y casi derriba una de mis bibliotecas de una patada. – Reveló cruzándose de brazos y recostándose al pilar que había detrás de él. – Salió de mí templo sumergido en una inmensa frustración, llevándose todo por delante. Ni siquiera Sísifo se molestó en reprenderle.

– ¿Y Albafica? – Dudó en preguntar Shion.

Dégel se tomó un poco más de tiempo en responder esa pregunta. Observó a la dama de la noche alzarse sobre ellos y aún con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, pareció compartir la frustración de todos.

– Hubo un momento en que parecía ajeno a mis palabras, era como si no las hubiese asimilado por completo. – Reveló finalmente, manteniendo en suspenso al santo de Aries. – Después que Manigoldo abandonara la habitación, Albafica estuvo estático otros segundos para luego levantarse y despedirse educadamente. Sísifo sólo se molestó en escuchar.

– Ya veo… – Shion asintió con lentitud. Tras un largo suspiro, empezó a subir el pequeño trayecto de su templo y la entrada. – Tenemos que encontrar al responsable.

Degel imitó el acto adentrándose al templo.

– Sí.

–x–

A Manigoldo aún le costaba creer lo que le habían relatado. Tanta mierda junta le era increíble. Se apretó los puños al rostro intentando aligerar la gran frustración que sentía. Su mayor dolor recaía en la promesa rota al padre de las niñas; promesa que constaba en que si algún día, algunos de sus viejos enemigos fuera en busca de sus hijas, ellos estarían allí para protegerlas.

Ellos habían prometido ser su ayuda, su escudo y, sobretodo, ser la guía para su formación como santos, es decir, recorrer con ellas seguir el camino que su padre estando en vida nunca les enseñó, pero sí las entrenó para caminar en él.

Niel nunca tuvo la fuerza suficiente para involucrarlas en ese mundo de dioses, cosmos y espectros, pero sabía que estaban ligadas a él injusta e inevitablemente. En realidad, él sabía que con el proyecto que había estado llevando a cabo con ayuda de Ilias de Leo, acarrearía problemas para sus hijas. Y más si él no podía estar a su lado para protegerlas.

– _Un rosario que pueda sellar a los 108 espectros en sus cuencas, pero aún desconocemos el material que pueda soportarlos._

Manigoldo recordó el motivo de ese hombre. Se mordió el labio inferior recordando esas palabras.

Ilias de Leo era el hombre atado a la tierra y Niel de Sagitario era el hombre atado al cielo, dos santos retirados, buscando una solución para sellar de una vez por todas a todos los espectros y darle fin a sus eternas vidas.

Flash Back:

–x–

– Lo más probable es que el ejército de Hades quiera borrar nuestra huella por completo, incluyendo a nuestros descendientes. – Mencionó aquel afable hombre, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y les sonrió observando las aves sobrevolar sobre sus cabezas. – Radamanthys sabía que Ilias estaba involucrado y ese fue uno de los motivos de ir en su búsqueda. – Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que vengan por mí, es por eso que les reveló este secreto.

– Pero, señor Niel… Correr ese riesgo… – Vaciló Albafica. – Venga con nosotros al Santuario.

Niel les miró con otra sonrisa en su rostro. Su cabello cobrizo danzaba al son de la hojas, la brisa era demasiado refrescante, hasta parecía que toda la naturaleza danzaba sobre ellos. Y Niel era el maestro de orquesta.

– Ilias corrió ese riego y yo también lo correré, pequeños santos. – En su mirada podía leerse la fría serenidad de quien va a un encuentro con la muerte con el rostro descubierto. – Ambos sabíamos que la vida sólo es un reloj en reversa y que no hay nada más maravilloso como el ciclo de la vida del ser humano.

Manigoldo le observaba casi estupefacto, se podía leer hasta simple vista la sabiduría en de ese hombre.

– Desde el día que nacemos, ese reloj se pone en marcha, descontando los segundos de nuestro cuerpo hasta que un día se detenga, marcando el fin de una vida. – Prosiguió Niel. – Hermoso, ¿no creen?

– ¿Tener una fecha de vencimiento? – Preguntó Manigoldo arqueando las cejas.

– Ser efímeros.

Ambos santos jóvenes le miraron sonreír una vez más. Es hombre poseía un aspecto místico que lo hacía resaltar siempre, ya fuese en el Santuario o en medio de amada naturaleza.

Los espectros son inmortales. – Continuó el santo. – Y ese siempre ha sido el peso sobre nuestras cabezas como santos mortales de Athena. – Una hermosa águila calva descendió su vuelo buscando como aterrizaje la mano de Niel, quien cordialmente la extendió para que se posara en el dorso de su muñeca. – Pero esa gran diferencia está por terminarse. Cielo y tierra se han unido para ese fin, desligar esa inmortalidad y darnos la ventaja sobre ellos.

– ¿Y cómo lograrán eso?

– Manigoldo, ten más respeto al dirigirte al señor Niel. – Regañó Albafica con una ceja alzada.

Niel rió por debajo al ver la mueca con la que reaccionó Manigoldo.

– Con un rosario que pueda sellar a los 108 espectros en sus cuencas, pero aún desconozco el material que pueda soportarlos. El omnipresente cielo que todo lo ve, que todo lo presencia, aún no me ha dicho nada. Pero, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que cometan un error que nos dé la respuesta. – Confesó Niel observando como el ave cazadora casi se quitaba el sombrero delante de su presencia. – Sí, puedes comerte esa ardilla. – Se dirigió al águila, que parecía ladear la cabeza en una petición. El ave alzó el vuelo en busca de su presa, que en cuestión de instantes murió en sus garras. – Albafica, Manigoldo, sólo les pido que protejan a mis hijas, ¿pueden hacerlo?

– Sin duda, viejo. – Aseguró Manigoldo. – Cuenta con ello.

– No tendrá de qué preocuparse, señor Niel.

– Guarden el secreto del rosario hasta que sea el momento indicado. – Niel los miró con seriedad.

– ¿Y cuándo será el momento indicado, señor Niel? – Preguntó Albafica con poca convicción.

– Ustedes sabrán dárselo.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire, más acogedora que la anterior les hizo danzar los cabellos. Niel alzó la vista observando el hermoso cielo que se pintaba sobre ellos.

– Una estrella se apagará pronto y, en este caso, dos nuevas tomarán su lugar. – Sonrió una vez más. – Dos estrellas gemelas.

–x–

Manigoldo dejó salir un gran suspiro y arrojó su casco a la pared como liberación de su propio fiasco. Ellos sólo le habían dicho a Dégel y a los demás que Niel les había encargado la protección de las niñas, que eran relativamente hijas de un santo de Oro. Pero Niel también les había dicho que había mantenido neutralizado el cosmos de sus hijas todos esos años, que era demasiado grande e inestable, considerablemente peligroso y más siendo tan pequeñas. Ese cosmos naciente en su interior era un arma de doble filo, que los santos bajo su cargo debían controlar.

Otro largo suspiro abandonó los labios del santo de Cáncer, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Se restregó las lágrimas y decidió subir a la sala Patriarcal para contar todo lo que sabía y, quizás, compartir su dolor con Albafica.

Salió de su templo y subió los peldaños con indolencia, alistando su paciencia para cuando debía repetir de cabo a rabo la historia que había mantenido en secreto. Atravesó los ocho templos sin problema, le pareció extraño en cierto aspecto atravesar Acuario y Escorpio y no tener señales de Kardia.

Le restó importancia y subió al doceavo templo, encontrándolo sin su protector en la entrada, aunque no era algo que no se esperara. Quizás ya había subido a hablar con el viejo. Pero cuando llegó al estrecho caminó hacia la casa Patriarcal, su mirada quedó atónita ante lo que se mostró al frente: El camino de rosas había sido sembrado una vez más, con la excepción de una vía solitaria junto a la colina, de modo que los santos pudieran pasar sin envenenarse. En una esquina, arrodillado y con las manos arañadas, estaba Albafica. Su rostro puritano y sus pupilas divagando en el iris, dieron un escenario teatral.

– Albafica… – Soltó al ver al decaído hombre sin la armadura puesta en sus manos. – ¿Qué haces?

El aludido permaneció en silencio concentrado en su labor mientras, una vez más, sus manos recibían las espinas de esas rosas demoniacas.

– ¡Albafica! – Gruñó Manigoldo acercándose al santo, pero una rosa se le atravesó enfrente impidiéndole el paso.

– No te acerques. – Dijo finalmente Albafica en un tono acorde a la firmeza de su mirada. – No estoy para tus visitas clandestinas, regresa por donde viniste.

– ¿Clande—qué?! – Bufó Manigoldo frunciendo el entrecejo al momento. – Como si fuera un secreto para todos que estamos saliendo.

Albafica apenas y pestañeó. Aquella mirada celeste le taladraba con una furia. Se levantó con lentitud, revelando una vez más el veneno infectado en sus ojos.

– No lo repetiré, vete.

– ¿Y quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

– El dueño de este templo. – Replicó Albafica alzando en su mano una rosa negra. – Quiero que te vayas, Manigoldo de Cáncer.

– Oh, ¿amenazas? – Manigoldo empezó a arder sus cosmos. – Yo sé defenderme bien, Albafica.

– No quiero iniciar una pelea aquí, retírate por favor.

– Pues, que lástima. – Manigoldo empezó a caminar en dirección al santo de Piscis. – Yo estoy sediento de una pelea contigo.

– Sólo quiero que te vayas. – Albafica balbuceó, ocultando su vista bajo la sombra de su flequillo. – ¿Puedes cumplir al menos ese deseo?

Manigoldo no respondió, pero Albafica pudo sentir como su cosmos ardía en espera de ser usado. Subió la vista al momento, actuando con la rapidez digna de todo santo de oro.

– _¡Seki Shiki Meika Ha!_

– _¡Piranhan Rose!_

Ambas técnicas colisionaron al momento. La rosa negra arremetió contra el cuerpo del santo de Cáncer, así como él hacía despegar sus almas de sus cuerpos para enviarlos al inframundo.

Miles de ases de luz consumieron todo el campo de rosas y para cuando Albafica volvió en sí, el siniestro y moribundo Inframundo estaba frente a él. Se sentía un poco mareado y las típicas nauseas que provocaba ese viaje para quienes no estaban acostumbrados amenazaban con hacerle su acto de presencia ese día.

– Aún no te acostumbras, ¿verdad? – La voz cínica de Manigoldo le llegó al oído como el chirrido de miles instrumentos de ópera desafinados. – Muy mal, Albafica de Piscis.

Albafica salió de su letargo y lo primero que deseó más que cualquier cosa fue voltearle la cara a ese insolente que tenía como pareja. Se abalanzó contra él cerrando el puño, buscando como blanco el rostro contrario. Y así fue; su puño se estrelló contra el rostro de Manigoldo catapultándolo al suelo sin mediar palabras.

Nunca esperó que Manigoldo no esquivara su puño, ni se inmutó a moverse a sabiendas que venía como el fuego que persigue las brasas. Pero a pesar de eso, no sintió un ápice de piedad, ni siquiera cuando su pareja se levantó del suelo limpiándose el rastro de sangre que bajaba por su mandíbula.

Una risa excéntrica le taladró los oídos. En vez de sentirse culpable, sintió el impulso de romperle un hueso. Idea que se desvaneció cuando de los luceros azules, lágrimas habían empezado su desfile.

– Gracias, Albafica. – Su voz salió como un gimoteó, pero aún así seguía riendo. –Necesitaba que alguien me castigará.

Albafica se sintió desarmado. No por el hecho de que fue utilizado, sino porque también pudo liberar parte de su riña interior; ese dolor que bajaba por su garganta como trozos de cristal. Dejó que sus lágrimas acompañarán el acto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo maldiciéndose por todo, rindiéndose al gran dolor que sentía.

– Yo lo sabía… – Titubeó sosteniéndose los hombros como si quisiera desprenderlos. – Ellas habían dejado de responder mis cartas… Creí que si era paciente su respuesta llegaría pronto.

Manigoldo caminó hasta a él y le ayudó a ponerse en pies, abrigándole en sus brazos.

– Debí asegurarme… – Quiso continuar mientras dejaba escapar cada lágrima en los brazos del santo.

– Ambos tenemos el peso de la culpa, Alba. – Manigoldo aferró sus manos a la estrecha cintura de su compañero. – Yo también me siento como una mierda.

Albafica ahogó su llanto tanto como pudo. Estuvieron abrazándose con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos iba a ser dividido a la mitad.

Pasaron los minutos, quien sabe cuántos.

Cuando Piscis alzó la vista escudriñando el rostro húmedo de su compañero, sus dedos se llevaron varias lágrimas mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus labios.

– Perdóname.

– Shh, por favor. – Siseó Manigoldo tomando el mentón de Albafica. Un beso lento fue el reconforte, la fuerza y el consuelo de ambos. – Debemos contarle al viejo lo que sabemos y despedazar a esos malnacidos que se atrevieron a tocarlas.

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue la contestación.

– ¿No te parece extraño? – Añadió Albafica recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Dégel dijo que ellas fueron atacadas cuando murió su padre… – Enfatizó cerrando los ojos y las últimas lágrimas dieron un adiós.

– Sí. – Recordó Manigoldo, pero más que recordar, estaba intentando entender lo que quería decir su compañero. Torció una sonrisa cuando Albafica apretó los puños en su pecho. – Tienes razón, Niel no era tan descuidado. – Comprendió. – Estoy seguro que las protegió.

– Tenemos que asegurarnos.

Manigoldo asintió hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Albafica, degustándose en la hilarante fragancia que expedían los cabellos celestes mientras seguían abrazándose, compartiendo su dolor.

– _Seki Shiki Meika Ha._

El cosmos del santo de Cáncer ardió, relajando cada músculo y cada articulación.

Para cuando Albafica volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró recostado sobre su propio campo de rosas. Se levantó sin problemas, sacudiéndose los pétalos que se le enredaron en el cabello. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero esperando que hiciera lo mismo, pero al darse cuenta que ningún movimiento articular brotó del cuerpo de Manigoldo, se alertó de sobremanera. Notando que algunas espinas de las rosas venenosas estaban bajo el cuerpo de su compañero, corrió en su auxilio.

– ¡Manigoldo!

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p><span>Aclaraciones:<span> Para quienes no lo saben "Ilias de Leo" era el padre Rugulus, hermano mayor de Sísifo. Él era considerado el hombre atado a la tierra, porque podía hablar con ella. Cuando Ilias muere, no sólo por padecer una gran enfermedad en los pulmones, sino también por un ataque mortal de Radamanthys, él dice que "el cielo le dijo que cuando una estrella se apaga una tomaría su lugar". Con referencia a que Niel de Sagitario (OC de este fic) era el hombre atado al cielo, podemos interpretar que él fue quien le dijo lo anterior a Ilias, ya que en este fic eran amigos. Desde tiempos inmemorables, la conexión de Leo y Sagitario siempre ha sido fraternal, cosa que no fue despreciada en este fic.

Ahora bien, muchos se preguntarán: ¿El rosario de Asmita? Y sí, es ese mismo. En el anime, se ve que Hakurei ya sabía sobre las frutas que habitan en el infierno, pero ¿quién se lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo hicieron desde un principio?

Es ese tipo de hueco que a los escritores nos gusta llenar con estas historias. Y más cuando hablamos de Saint Seiya; un ejemplo sencillo podría ser **(SPOILERS DEL MANGA): **El barco con el que arribaron Athena y sus caballeros al Lost Canvas, donde primero hubieron sacrificios que proporcionaron la información, luego Dégel y Kardia mueren buscando el oricalcos de Poseidón que activará el barco, Rugulus queda herido protegiendo al barco y los santos de bronce murieron para colocar el oricalcos de Poseidón que encendería el puto barco. Sísifo se enfrentó a Aiacos de Garuda quien quería destruir el barco, dejando a nuestro Sagitario ciego. Y bueno, no especificaremos todo lo que pasaron por el pinche barco, pero eso es un resumen por los aires sin indagar demasiado.

Observen todos los sacrificios que hubieron y fueron 4 o más tomos en eso, para que el barco pudiera volar ewe. Así que ahí tenemos una idea con el rosario de Asmita.

Notas finales: Prometimos que para este cap iba Dohko x Shion, pero bueno, el cap se nos extendió en este caso. Pero al próximo vendrá sin duda. Además tendremos la participación directa de Asmita :3!

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


End file.
